


Meleth Dinen

by Michiru83 (stephanierie)



Series: Il Dono delle Stelle [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caring Thranduil, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired by a Movie, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Legolas Greenleaf, POV Multiple, Poor Elrond, Rating: M, Romance, Sad Ending, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanierie/pseuds/Michiru83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prima parte della serie "Il dono delle Stelle".<br/>"Quel giorno a Minas Tirith pareva che un algida ed evanescente luce avvolgesse le bianche mura di pietra della città. Tutto pareva luminoso e puro, la speranza di un nuovo mondo risplendeva negli occhi e nei volti di tutti coloro che si trovavano al cospetto del nuovo re di Gondor. Colui che aveva riportato la speranza nei cuori di chi per troppo tempo aveva patito sofferenze, perdite e morte. Nei tuoi occhi, la speranza..."<br/>Cosa accade quando un cuore colmo d'amore è condannato a soffrire per l'eternità nel silenzio? Meleth Dinen (Amore Silenzioso) è una storia dedicata all'amicizia tra Legolas, principe di Bosco Atro e Aragorn, Re di Gondor. Dopo la fine della Guerra dell'Anello, Aragorn prende il suo posto a Minas Tirith come Re di Gondor. Arwen sta per diventare sua moglie. E nell'attesa del sospirato evento accade qualcosa che muterà per sempre le loro vite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Inizialmente non avevo in mente una raccolta. Tuttavia nel corso del tempo ho trovato che questa soluzione fosse la più corretta per il tipo di storia che avevo in mente. Questa fanfiction si svolge a partire dall'anno 3019 della Terza Era nella Terra di Mezzo.  
> I personaggi, le citazioni, le ambientazioni sono tratte da "Il Signore degli Anelli" di John Ronald Reuel Tolkien e dall'omonimo film di Peter Jackson.  
> Tutto il resto è frutta della mia fantasia.  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia, e di ricevere le vostre recensioni!  
> Un Abbraccio!  
> \----  
> Tempo della Storia
> 
> ♣ Date citate nei testi di Tolkien  
> ♥ Date inventate dall’autrice
> 
> III Era:
> 
> 87 : Nascita di Legolas ♥  
> 2931: Nascita di Aragorn ♣  
> 2943: Aragorn conosce Legolas a Gran Burrone ♥  
> 2951: Aragorn conosce Arwen a Gran Burrone ♣
> 
> 2963: Aragorn cerca Legolas a Bosco Atro ♥  
> 3018: Consiglio di Elrond e partenza della Compagnia  
> dell’Anello ♣  
> 3019:  
> \- 01/05 : Aragorn viene incoronato Re di Gondor ♣  
> \- 22/06 : Matrimonio di Aragorn e Arwen  
> 3021: Fine della Terza Era ♣

PROLOGO 

Anno 3019 III Era - 1 Maggio, Minas Tirith

\- Legolas POV-

  


Quel giorno a Minas Tirith pareva che un algida ed evanescente luce avvolgesse le bianche mura di pietra della città. Tutto era luminoso e puro, la speranza di unnuovo mondo riluceva negli occhi e nei volti di tutti coloro che erano al cospetto del nuovo Re di Gondor. Colui che aveva riportato la speranza nei cuori di chi per troppo tempo aveva patito sofferenze, perdite e morte. 

_Nei_ suoi occhi, la speranza.  


  
Estel.   


  
Questo fu il nome che  
gli diedero gli elfi, e mai come in quel giorno ne incarnava alla  
perfezione il  
significato. La speranza di una nuova era.

 

Il tempo degli elfi era giunto al suo termine. Il tempo degli uomini era iniziato. E sotto la guida di grandi Re questo mondo potrà ritrovare forza e stabilità che da tempo erano andate perdute. La mia gente si recherà presso i porti ove potrà raggiungere le Terre Imperiture al di là del mare e vivere in eterno, illuminati dalla vita degli Eldar. 

Aragorn. 

idi poco distante da me il suo volto; quegli occhi, splendidi e limpidi come le acque dell’Argentaroggia, erano così simili a pozzi di stelle brillanti da far desiderare di perdersi in essi. Tutto ciò che avevamo sperato si era finalmente avverato. Ed io non potevo che esserne lieto. Vederlo felice era da sempre stato motivo di gioia infinita per il mio cuore. 

Presto sposerà colei che rinunciò  
alla sua vita immortale. Arwen, bellissima Stella del Vespro del nostro  
popolo.  


_Che i Valar possano benedire sempre il loro cammino._


	2. Padre e Figlio

**Anno 3019 III Era - 21 Giugno , Minas Tirith.**

 

**\- Legolas -**

 

I festeggiamenti si svolsero fino a sera, tra danze e cordiali parole. 

Ricordo che rimasi accanto a mio padre per quasi tutto il giorno, osservando da lontano Aragorn che era insieme ad Arwen. Più di una volta sentii l' amorevole sguardo di mio padre posarsi su di me. Egli era in grado di leggermi dentro meglio di chiunque altro, riusciva sempre a comprendere cosa affliggesse il mio animo e cosa invece lo rendesse felice. Non aveva mai mancato di darmi il suo appoggio o il suo conforto nei miei quasi tremila anni di vita. Mi volsi a fissare il suo volto familiare e bellissimo. Indossava una candida veste decorata con fili d’argento ed i suoi lunghi capelli d'oro, così simili ai miei, erano adornati da un sottile e preziosa corona che gli conferiva un’aura solenne e nel contempo affascinante. Nella profondità di quei limpidi occhi verdi riuscii a scorgere per un attimo la bellezza degli alberi di Bosco Atro. Solo pochi giorni prima del suo arrivo grazie all’aiuto di Dama Galadriel e di Re Celeborn aveva purificato la nostra secolare dimora dal male che si era scatenato da Dol Guldur. 

Continuavo a fissarlo e notai un velo di malinconia scendere sui suoi occhi. Era riuscito come sempre a percepire i miei pensieri semplicemente guardandomi. Lo capii subito e gli sorrisi debolmente, fino a che sentii il tocco della sua mano sul mio viso, morbida e serica, le sue dita di alabastro, così bianche ed affusolate da sembrare trasparenti, carezzarmi dolcemente la guancia e scendere poi sulla mia spalla a stringerla leggermente. Non smisi mai di fissare i suoi occhi; mi parlavano in quel muto silenzio ed infatti, senza bisogno di parole, mi invitarono a seguirlo fuori la grande balconata di pietra di quel salone in festa. 

Pochi attimi dopo ci trovammo sotto il magico cielo stellato. La brezza notturna sembrava trascinare con se una musica del tutto nuova, diversa da quella a cui il nostro popolo era abituato. Lontana era la voce degli alberi, troppo lontana per poter essere udita. Il flebile sussurro delle foglie dell’albero bianco, baciate dal chiarore lunare, sembrava un gemito sommesso in una coltre di pietra che non gli apparteneva. Nessun albero poteva dirsi più solitario di quello che adesso aveva ripreso a fiorire. Quel fiore della speranza, giunta in quei giorni beati a riempire i cuori di felicità e rinnovamento. 

La città degli uomini. Minas Tirith.

Preda di quei pensieri mi destai nel momento in cui mio padre si fermò dinnanzi alla balaustra di marmo per fissare il cielo notturno. Mi avvicinai a lui, ponendomi al suo fianco, sfiorando con le mani la fredda pietra dinnanzi a me. Ad un tratto sentì la sua mano destra poggiarsi delicatamente sulla mia e carezzare lievemente le dita, fino ad intrecciarle insieme alle mie. Fu in quel momento che mi guardò negli occhi. Percepii quell’affetto che per più di un anno mi era mancato, quel calore sereno e quieto che fluiva dentro di me grazie a quel semplice contatto che senza indugiare ancora approfondii, avvicinandomi di più a lui fino a poggiare la mia fronte sulla sua spalla e abbandonarmi al suo abbraccio. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava lentamente, al ritmo calmo del suo cuore immortale. Mi strinsi di più a lui, trovando in quel calore pace e conforto. Sentivo le sue mani carezzarmi la schiena e sfiorarmi i capelli. Non riuscii a trattenere una lacrima. Lentamente ne sentii il calore rigare il viso per morire sulle mie stesse labbra. Quanto le avevo trattenute in quell’anno. Nessuno delle persone che avevo accompagnato in quella guerra mi aveva mai visto piangere, nemmeno Aragorn ed in generale nessuno oltre mio padre. Rimanemmo così per un tempo indefinito. Il suo dolce respiro sul mio viso pareva la calda brezza del mattino; profumato come la corteccia degli alberi e le foglie verdeggianti mosse in una lenta ed antica danza.

"Legolas” sentii la sua voce armoniosa destarmi e la sua mano sollevarmi il viso in modo che lo guardassi. “Stella splendente del tuo popolo, luminoso come nessun’altro, bellissimo ed imperituro principe degli Elfi” continuò, mentre con le seriche dita asciugava le mie lacrime e mi baciava gli occhi e la fronte. Rimasi completamente fermo a godere di quel calore. Per tanto tempo avevo desiderato il suo conforto, e adesso era giunto insieme a quei giorni di pace e di gioia. Non riuscii a proferir parola, ma nei suoi occhi non c’era rimprovero o accusa; aveva compreso che qualcosa di doloroso turbava il mio cuore, qualcosa che ormai da anni non aveva fatto che accrescersi fino a straziarmi completamente dopo la fine della guerra.  
“Legolas, da tempo la tua grazia è diminuita, la tua luce si sta affievolendo” continuò con voce addolorata ma risoluta, “Perché hai lasciato che l’ombra mortale ti catturasse? Perché vuoi soffrire?” Il suo sguardo era ancora fisso e deciso nel mio. Avevo la vista abbagliata dalle copiose lacrime che li riempivano ma percepivo il suo dolore dalla sua stretta su di me, dal tono della sua voce e vidi infine un immenso dolore dipinto sul suo volto. 

“Padre mio, io non l’ho voluto, non l’ho deciso, io…”

“Avresti dovuto impedirlo! Tu sei mio figlio, sei forte, lo sei sempre stato…”

Il cuore non può essere domato dalla volontà, lo sapete bene…”

“Aragorn non potrà mai essere tuo. Ed anche se lo fosse dovresti sempre conoscere l’amarezza della mortalità; perché lui morirà, lo sai…”

“Lo so.”

“Lascia queste terre per sempre, prendi la nave per Valinor insieme alla nostra gente. Guiderai il nostro popolo nelle Terre Imperiture e non dovrai più soffrire.”

“Non posso farlo Padre, non posso…”

“Vuoi morire Legolas? Morire per un uomo che non ti ama nemmeno?” 

Quelle parole pronunciate con veemenza arrivarono al mio cuore come una lama ardente. Sospirai, sapendo bene che era la verità, ma il mio cuore non aveva mai smesso di sperare.

“Non dico che non salperò mai per Valinor, solo non posso farlo ancora.”

“Invece devi farlo ora! Ricorda che un elfo può morire di dolore e se tu non ti allontanerai da questo amore pazzo, cieco e senza speranza, il tuo cuore si spezzerà, senza trovare mai neppure il conforto nell'essere riamato e perderai la tua luce immortale, consumandoti in un dolore senza fine. Anche raggiunte le terre immortali dopo la sua morte, appassirai per la sofferenza della perdita, cadrai nell’oblio della disperazione e niente potrà salvarti. Quando un elfo dona il suo amore, anche se non ricambiato, é per sempre. Se resti qui non potrai salvarti!” pronunciò queste ultime parole con la voce rotta ed i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. “Parti figlio mio! Vivi l’eternità che è il nostro dono, sii felice per sempre accanto ad un cuore immortale. Se resti qui e doni a lui il tuo cuore, tu ti perderai…”

Un dolore lancinante sembrò attraversarmi tutto. La vista di mio padre addolorato era insopportabile. Ma non potevo mentirgli. “Allora sono già perduto, poiché ho donato il mio cuore ad Aragorn molti anni fa. Non gli ho mai rivelato i miei sentimenti, in nessuna occasione gli ho aperto completamente il mio cuore; gli sono sempre stato accanto come compagno e migliore amico, senza mai rivelargli la verità, sapendo bene che il suo cuore apparteneva già a lei." Sospirai, stringendomi di più al suo corpo caldo e forte. "Padre, vi amo infinitamente, farei qualunque cosa per cancellare il vostro dolore, ma dovete fidarvi di me. Ho sempre seguito il mio cuore, fin da quando ero giovane ed ora non posso semplicemente andarmene. Non servirebbe. Il mio cuore è qui e come tale anche partendo non troverei alcun conforto. Vivrei nel ricordo e nel rimpianto e cadrei ugualmente nell’oblio. Lui è il mio amore, a nessun altro potrei dare ciò che ho donato a lui.” conclusi, cercando di sostenere il suo sguardo pieno di rassegnazione. “Vivrò nutrendomi della sua vicinanza e della sua amicizia, sapendo che non potrà mai essere diversamente. E nemmeno vorrei che lo fosse, in quanto finirei per spezzare il cuore di una creatura pura e meravigliosa come Arwen, che amo come una sorella. No, non potrei mai separarli. Vivrò guardando da lontano quell’amore che non potrò mai avere, mi basterà per sopravvivere. Non potrei mai allontanarmi da lui, io...ne morirei.”

“Tu non meriti questa sofferenza Legolas! Tu sei una creatura meravigliosa, la gemma più preziosa, la stella più luminosa!” Piangeva, tenendomi le spalle, come a volermi impedire di allontanarmi da lui “Non è questo il tuo destino, non può essere questo!” Concluse poggiando la sua fronte alla mia. Le sue mani presero le mie e rimanemmo così per un lungo momento.

Poi senza muovermi, sussurrai sulle sue labbra “Voi partirete padre?”

“Non senza di te, Legolas. Fin quando tu rimarrai su queste terre, io rimarrò, non ti lascerò solo figlio mio.” disse a voce bassa senza staccarsi da me. A quelle parole un tremito scosse il corpo; lui se ne accorse e tornò a stringermi nuovamente, cullandomi nel calore del suo abbraccio. 

“Padre non dovete farlo…io…non…”

“Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che ti abbandoni qui a morire da solo? Io non ti lascerò morire, non ti lascio...” Ripeté sussurrando al mio orecchio, senza mai staccarsi da me “Ti amo piccolo mio” concluse.

“Anch’io vi amo padre mio”

Rimanemmo abbracciati per tanto tempo alla sola presenza del cielo notturno e sotto il candido chiarore dei raggi lunari.

 

_Ci chiamavano popolo della Luce. Ma in quei giorni, per amore, la Luce di due Stelle si stava spegnendo per sempre._


	3. La Festa

**Anno 3019 III Era - 21 Giugno , Minas Tirith.**

**\- Aragorn -**

 

Le emozioni che provai durante quei giorni di festa furono senza precedenti. 

Negli occhi dei miei sudditi vedevo la speranza di una nuova vita. Ero stato incoronato Re di Gondor. Avevo il compito di guidare quella gente verso un futuro fatto di pace e stabilità.

Ero felice ed impaurito allo stesso tempo. 

Il destino dal quale ero fuggito per anni adesso non mi sembrava più così crudele. 

L'indomani avrei sposato Arwen. E tutti coloro che avevo conosciuto ed amato erano giunti a Minas Tirith per unirsi ai festeggiamenti e gioire insieme in quei giorni di pace.

 

Eravamo nella sala grande, la musica accompagnava le danze a cui partecipavano uomini, elfi ed hobbit.  
I quattro piccoli hobbit.  
Il loro coraggio aveva cambiato il corso degli eventi rendendo possibile un giorno come questo.

Ai lati della sala tanti volti familiari. 

Il mio sguardo si posò su Re Thranduil e Legolas. Notai che si stavano guardando. Pensai stessero parlando come era solito fare tra gli elfi, senza pronunciar parole ma leggendo l’uno negli occhi dell’altro. 

Erano bellissimi. Per un lungo istante osservai quella scena.  
Legolas era stupendo. 

Avevo sempre pensato che fosse una delle stelle più splendenti e meravigliose del suo popolo. Indossava un abito bianco ricamato con fili d’argento, come suo padre, ed una sottile ed elegante corona adornava la sua fronte. 

Mai lo avevo veduto così. 

Lo avevo conosciuto molti anni prima, quando ancora ero un bambino a Gran Burrone e mai, nemmeno nelle successive volte in cui ci eravamo incontrati, gli avevo visto indossare la corona. 

Era così meraviglioso da togliere il respiro. 

Era il mio migliore amico ed era il principe degli Elfi di Bosco Atro. Suo padre al suo fianco era altrettanto bello, si somigliavano tantissimo. Agli occhi dei mortali non sarebbero mai apparsi come padre e figlio. Thranduil era antico, aveva combattuto contro Sauron nella Seconda Era ed aveva il Re degli Elfi Silvani di Bosco Atro. Ma sembrava un giovane, proprio come Legolas, di cui invece conoscevo l’età. Aveva quasi tremila anni, qualche secolo in più di Arwen, ed era destinato a diventare Re del suo popolo una volta che il padre avesse deciso che fosse giunto il momento.

“Sono bellissimi vero?”  
Arwen pronunciò quelle parole destandomi da quell' incanto, così che la guardai negli occhi.

“..Ehm…si lo sono..." risposi, "Stavo notando che si somigliano tantissimo. Solo un’altra volta li avevo visti insieme, tempo fa, ed oggi hanno un aspetto davvero regale…” conclusi senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei.

“E' vero, lo sono!” rispose sorridendo “Legolas diventerà Re degli Elfi di Bosco Atro un giorno”

“Lo so.” risposi sorridendo a mia volta. 

La fissai per un lungo momento, senza dir nulla. Arwen era così bella. Una creatura meravigliosa che aveva rinunciato alla vita degli Eldar per amor mio, per restarmi accanto come moglie e Regina di Gondor.

Ancora stentavo a crederlo. 

Pochi mesi prima mi ero quasi rassegnato all’idea di non vederla più; sarebbe partita per Valinor con la sua gente e avrebbe vissuto la sua vita godendo della sua Luce immortale. Lo avevo accettato perchè sapevo che se non lo avesse fatto avrebbe sofferto grandemente. Ma nonostante ciò, Arwen aveva deciso di rimanere al mio fianco e condividere il mio destino.

Mi sentivo felice, emozionato ma anche stranamente agitato. Tante emozioni troppo in fretta. La vittoria, l’incoronazione, il matrimonio. Finalmente, dopo lunghi anni trascorsi a vagare per la Terra di Mezzo, avevo trovato il mio posto a Gondor, e qui avrei vissuto fino alla fine dei miei giorni.

Questi e mille altri pensieri si affacciarono alla mia mente durante quella danza. 

Ripensai ai lunghi mesi che trascorsi dopo la partenza da Gran Burrone come membro della Compagnia dell’Anello. Tante cose era accadute. La compagnia nel corso del nostro lungo e periglioso cammino si era disgregata. Fummo tutti segnati da dolorose perdite, sofferenze, battaglie innumerevoli. Ciò nonostante, avevamo sempre potuto contare sul conforto e la fiducia che esisteva tra i suoi membri. 

Quei mesi furono per me sopportabili soprattutto grazie alla presenza del mio più caro amico. 

Legolas.

Egli non mi avrebbe mai abbandonato, mai mi avrebbe negato il suo affetto e sostegno.

Mentre la danza continuava osservai le bianche mani di Arwen. Bellissime, lisce, morbide dita d’alabastro senza età, unite alle mie ormai segnate dalla fatica, dalle battaglie e dagli anni trascorsi. 

Senza pensarci fissai il prezioso ornamento che portavo al polso sinistro: il Bracciale delle Verdi Foglie.

Ed in quell’istante mille ricordi si riaffacciarono nella mia mente.

 

***

Era il 25 ottobre dell’anno 3018 della III era , il giorno del Consiglio tenutosi a Gran Burrone.  
La luna era alta nel cielo, era già notte inoltrata. Ero nei giardini di Imladris, seduto sul prato, a fumare la mia pipa ripensando a tutto ciò che era accaduto quel giorno.

Il Consiglio dei popoli liberi della Terra di Mezzo si era concluso con la formazione della Compagnia dell’Anello. Frodo, il portatore dell’anello e i suoi compagni hobbit, Sam, Merry e Pipino. Gandalf, la nostra guida. Boromir di Gondor della casa dei Sovraintendenti, Gimli, figlio di Glòin, Legolas ed io.

Nove compagni. 

Insieme per portare a termine una missione piena di insidie e pericoli. Quando durante il consiglio offrii la mia spada a Frodo agii di istinto, probabilmente senza comprendere realmente a cosa sarei andato incontro. Tutti i miei dubbi sparirono quando compresi che Legolas sarebbe stato al mio fianco. Il mio migliore amico avrebbe condiviso con me quel difficile cammino.  
“Non riesci a dormire?” 

Una voce familiare alle mie spalle attirò la mia attenzione e non potei fare a meno di sorridere.

“Silenzioso come sempre, amico mio!” mi voltai e vidi Legolas in piedi dietro di me con un sorriso dolcissimo stampato sul volto.

“Sono un elfo, ricordi?” Mi passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli leggermente come si fa con i fanciulli. 

Lo sentii sospirare per un momento, finché non prese posto accanto a me sul morbido prato.

“Era da tanto che non sedevamo insieme in questo modo” riprese a dire lui “Mi ritornano in mente i giorni felici che abbiamo passato a Bosco Atro anni fa…” concluse con un tono leggermente malinconico. 

Sorrisi. 

Mi mancava tantissimo la spensieratezza di quel periodo; nessuna guerra da combattere, nessun anello da distruggere.

“E’ vero…manca molto anche a me, Legolas” dissi guardandolo negli occhi. La luce chiara della Luna rifletteva sulla sua pelle e su i suoi capelli d'oro, rendendolo ancora più etereo e luminoso.

Sorrise continuando a guardarmi, finché non sollevò il viso per osservare il cielo notturno costellato di miriadi di stelle. Continuai a guardare il suo viso, il suo profilo fino a scendere sul collo e notare lo scintillio di qualcosa che riconobbi subito. 

Era fatto di Mithril. Era la Stella del Mattino.

“Vedo che lo porti ancora, Legolas…” dissi sorridendo

Voltò di nuovo il viso verso di me, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia poiché non aveva compreso a cosa mi riferissi “Cosa, Estel?”

“Il ciondolo che ti regalai molti anni or sono…vedo che lo indossi ancora...” dissi abbassando lo sguardo. Percepii un lieve calore salirmi al viso.

“Non avrei dovuto?” chiese incredulo, poi senza lasciare che rispondessi continuò “...Io...non l’ho mai tolto, Estel.”

“...Davvero?” sollevai lo sguardo e sorrisi, lieto di sapere che nulla era cambiato in quegli anni di lontananza.

“Si, davvero...” rispose sorridendomi“E tu…porti ancora il mio dono?”

Sapevo che mi avrebbe posto quella domanda così, limitandomi a sorridere, scoprii il polso. 

Vidi le sue dolci labbra piegarsi in un tenero sorriso quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul bracciale che mai nella mia vita avevo tolto. 

Il bracciale delle Verdi Foglie. 

Mi carezzò dolcemente il viso. “Ne sono felice, Estel” disse semplicemente.

Averlo di nuovo accanto mi riempiva di gioia immensa, e così ad un tratto presi la sua mano, intrecciando le mie dita con le sue. 

“Sono felice che parti con me, Legolas...” sussurrai senza smettere di guardarlo. I suoi occhi erano come specchi d’acqua, sinceri, affettuosi e premurosi. 

Mi sorrise dolcemente “Non avrei mai potuto lasciarti partire senza di me...” disse, e poi con tono scherzoso aggiunse “Tu hai il compito di proteggere il portatore dell'anello, ma chi avrebbe badato a te?” Rise sommessamente, continuando a fissarmi per vedere la mia reazione.

Risi a mia volta “Ah, è questa la verità? Non ti fidavi di me?” dissi in tono scherzoso.

Ridemmo entrambi per un breve momento fino a che non tornò serio.

"Io ti affiderei la mia vita in ogni momento, Estel. Sei il mio migliore amico e sei un guerriero coraggioso. Sono profondamente onorato e felice di poter affrontare questo viaggio insieme a te.” concluse.

Udire quelle parole mi riempii di immensa gioia e commozione, e non potei far altro che sorridere e abbracciarlo forte.

"Lo sono anch’io Legolas”. Rimanemmo così per qualche istante. Mi abbandonai al suo abbraccio e al suo calore. “Grazie” sussurrai al suo orecchio.

“Di cosa, Estel?”

“Di essere così meraviglioso ed unico. E di essere sempre al mio fianco…” sussurrai timidamente

Posò le sue labbra morbide sulla mia fronte, senza interrompere l'abbraccio. “Oh…Estel...” sussurrò debolmente.

Mi sentivo protetto tra le sue braccia e tanto felice. Chiusi gli occhi, godendo di quel calore benevolo, ed istintivamente posai le mie labbra sul suo viso in un tenero bacio. 

E alla presenza della Luna e delle Stelle rinnovammo il nostro patto di amicizia eterna.

***

La danza era terminata e con un inchino mi congedai da Arwen, che si incamminò verso suo padre, Sire Elrond, che si trovava all’altro capo della sala in compagnia di altri Elfi, giunti insieme a lui per unirsi ai festeggiamenti. 

Tra loro riconobbi Glorfindel, che parlava con Erestor, il primo consigliere di Sire Elrond, mentre quest’ultimo era con i gemelli Elladan ed Elrohir. 

Arwen giunse da loro, che sorrisero gioiosamente, mentre da lontano osservai quella scena con non poca malinconia. 

Erano stati la mia famiglia. Mia madre Gilraen mi portò a Gran Burrone quando ero molto piccolo e Sire Elrond mi aveva cresciuto come suo figlio. Elladan ed Elrohir erano come fratelli per me e sapevo che presto anche loro avrebbero lasciato per sempre queste sponde per raggiungere le Terre Immortali. 

Tutti quei pensieri sulla guerra pochi istanti prima mi fecero venire in mente che non ero riuscito quasi a parlare con Legolas durante quella giornata. 

E ricordai tristemente come in realtà mi era stato difficile stare con lui già dal giorno della mia incoronazione. 

E ciò mi riempiva di malinconia. 

Provavo per lui qualcosa di unico e speciale, e non averlo accanto era motivo di sofferenza per il mio cuore. Ricordavo di averlo visto con suo padre poco prima ai lati della sala, lontano dalle danze. Cercai con lo sguardo in tutta la sala, ma non riuscii a scorgere né lui né Thranduil.

Senza perdermi d’animo decisi da uscire fuori sulla terrazza. L'idea di lasciare per un pò la sala non mi dispiacque affatto, per cui mi incamminai lungo il corridoio di pietra che dava sulla grande terrazza. 

Ero ancora immerso nei miei pensieri quando la scena che si parò davanti ai miei occhi mi bloccò del tutto. 

Rimasi immobile, incapace di proseguire, prima di attraversare la grande arcata di pietra. Così mi nascosi dietro una colonna ad osservare quella scena.

Nell’angolo più lontano della terrazza vidi Thranduil che stringeva Legolas, cullandolo dolcemente tra le sue braccia. 

Non riuscivo ad udire le loro parole. 

Non volevo spiarli, ma in quel momento semplicemente non riuscii ad andarmene. Rimasi con gli occhi fissi sulle loro bianchissime e luminose figure per alcuni istanti. 

Complice la luna, grazie alla sua luce riuscii a scorgere sul viso di Legolas qualcosa che, in quasi novant’anni di vita, non avevo mai visto.

Lacrime.

Legolas stava piangendo. 

Vidi che Thranduil lo accarezzava e lo stringeva forte a se. Cercai di non far udire la mia presenza, conoscendo il fine udito degli elfi. Sperando che non si fossero già accorti di me, rimasi nascosto ad osservarli, arrivando quasi a trattenere il respiro.

Che fosse accaduto qualcosa? Thranduil gli aveva forse rivelato notizie spiacevoli? Oppure Legolas era infelice, stava soffrendo per qualche ragione a me sconosciuta? 

Sentii una morsa allo stomaco. 

Non l’avevo mai visto piangere, né lo avevo mai realmente consolato. Era sempre stato lui a farlo per me. Ed io cosa avevo fatto per lui in tutti quegli anni? 

Queste ed altre mille domandesi affacciarono nella mente in pochi secondi, e senza sapere come, ad un tratto mi sentii ferito, non solo perché evidentemente qualcosa lo turbava, ma anche per il fatto che qualunque cosa fosse non l’aveva condivisa con me.

 

Aveva atteso l’arrivo di suo padre per aprire il suo cuore? Non si fidava di me? 

Senza attendere oltre, mentre quei pensieri si facevano strada prepotenti nella mia mente, mi voltai e mi diressi di nuovo nel salone, percorrendo il lungo corridoio di pietra con una strana e penosa sensazione nel petto.

 

Dopo pochi istanti mi fermai. Rimasi immobile poco prima di rientrare nella grande sala. “Che stupido che sono!” pensai, biasimando me stesso per ciò che avevo pensato. 

Era suo padre. Come potevo pensare di giudicare con leggerezza la situazione? Era naturale che ci fosse una comprensione totale tra di loro. Padre e figlio. Legolas spesso mi aveva raccontato dell' amore profondo che nutriva per il padre e dello splendido rapporto che li legava. 

Tentai di sorridere agli invitati una volta che rientrai nella sala.

Tuttavia per il resto della serata non riuscii a non pensare a quelle lacrime.


	4. Sussurri

**Anno 3019 III Era - 21 Giugno (notte) , Minas Tirith.**

**\- Aragorn -**

 

Quella notte non riuscii a trovare riposo. 

Ciò che era accaduto in quelle ultime settimane e ciò che sarebbe avvenuto l’indomani mi rendeva fortemente inquieto. Ero diventato Re, stavo per sposare Arwen ed una strana paura iniziò a farsi strada dentro di me. Forse l’emozione per tutti quei cambiamenti che stavano avvenendo nella mia vita stava prendendo il sopravvento. Decisi di non dare troppo peso a quei timori che, pensai, chiunque al mio posto avrebbe provato. Ero da solo nella mia stanza. Rimasi appoggiato alla finestra per un tempo indefinito. Ed in quegli attimi mille pensieri si fecero strada nella mia mente.  
Suoni, parole, situazioni già vissute e alcune che potevo solo immaginare. Rimasi a fissare quel chiarore lunare per qualche istante e quando sollevai la mano per poggiarla sul vetro della grande finestra, notai che quello stesso chiarore faceva risplendere il bracciale che portavo al polso. Quel gioiello dal quale non mi ero mai separato dal giorno in cui la persona che mi stava a cuore me lo aveva donato. 

Legolas.

Ripensai alla scena a cui avevo assistito poche ore prima. Nonostante mi fossi ripromesso di non farlo, non riuscivo a non pensare a cosa avesse potuto causare quelle lacrime. Non era solo un pianto. Sembrava che in quelle lacrime vi stesse riversando qualcosa di più grande, più doloroso, qualcosa di troppo forte da poter essere contenuto. Pensai che in realtà stesse soffrendo enormemente e da molto più tempo di quanto immaginassi. Il modo in cui si stringeva a suo padre ed con cui questo carezzava delicatamente il suo viso, portando via le lacrime dai suoi serafici occhi , mi fece provare un forte dolore al petto. Mai in tutta la mia vita, da quando la nostra amicizia era nata, si era abbandonato a me in quel modo, mai avevo asciugato le sue lacrime. Certo, si trattava di suo padre, continuavo a ripetermelo, ma allora perché mi sentivo così? Cos’era quella sensazione che prepotente si faceva strada dentro di me? Dal giorno della mia incoronazione i nostri incontri erano divenuti rari. Spesso lo cercavo ma qualcosa tra noi sembrava essere cambiato. Era più distante, silenzioso, freddo. In passato e durante la Missione era stata la persona a me più vicina, mai aveva mancato di farmi sentire il suo affetto. Dormivamo spesso abbracciati o tenendoci semplicemente per mano ed i momenti che non passavamo a combattere eravamo sempre insieme a parlare per ore o semplicemente a rimirare le stelle del cielo, dandoci conforto nel dolce calore dei nostri ricordi. E sempre mi ritrovavo ad annegare nella pace eterea del suo sguardo e nella lucentezza argentea del suo corpo baciato dai raggi di Luna. Sorrisi all'idea di trovare piacevoli i mesi della Guerra; a rigor di logica, avrei dovuto essere più felice ora che tutto era finito e che una nuova vita si stava affacciando all'orizzonte. Ma dentro di me, da troppo tempo oramai, qualcosa di sconosciuto si stava facendo strada prepotente, bruciante. Qualcosa che la mia mente non riusciva a comprendere, ma che il mio cuore forse comprendeva assai meglio, negli istanti in cui il mio sguardo incontrava quello di Legolas. Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro. Decisi che gli avrei parlato, quella stessa notte. Non avrei potuto chiudere occhio se prima non avessi rivisto i suoi. Quella giornata era stata davvero impegnativa, e non avevo avuto modo di stare insieme a lui se non pochi istanti. Desideravo spasmodicamente la sua compagnia, udire la sua melodica voce, guardare i pozzi di stelle che erano i suoi occhi. Spesso, nei momenti di solitudine mi perdevo ad immaginare tutte le strade che avrei potuto percorrere nella mia vita, diverse da quella che i Valar avevano scritto per me. E più di una volta mi ritrovai a pensare che certamente avrei scelto la genuina spensieratezza di una vita in cui lui fosse stato la quotidianità. La consapevolezza che prima o poi sarebbe partito per fare ritorno a Bosco Atro mi rendeva triste ed irrequieto. Legolas era per me come il Sole per la Terra, luminoso come i suoi caldi raggi, splendente come una stella. Il mio più caro amico, probabilmente la persona che più avevo amato in tutta la vita. Amavo Arwen, l'adoravo. Era una fanciulla splendida, una perfetta Regina. Avevo potuta conoscerla poco negli anni precedenti, a causa della mia vita da ramingo. Ma il nostro incontro era stato splendido come un sogno. Ed ancora giovane ci scambiammo quella promessa che l'indomani avrebbe preso forma in un giuramento di matrimonio. Ma non avrebbe potuto sostituire quello che c'era tra me e Legolas. Un' amicizia forte, unica e speciale. Se avessi potuto, lo avrei tenuto li con me per sempre. Ma non appena questo pensiero si affacciava nella mia mente ridevo di me stesso. Che razza di egoista ero diventato pensando di poter legare le persone a me senza il minimo ritegno. Ma il fatto era che dal momento in cui i nostri occhi si incrociarono al nostro primo incontro ed ogni volta che avevo avuto la possibilità di stare insieme a lui, sentivo un calore nel cuore che mai avevo provato per nessun altra creatura nella mia vita. Avevo bisogno di lui. Un bisogno non solo spirituale, ma anche fisico. Ricordo che spesso ciò si concretizzava le notti in cui, durante i precedenti mesi, non riuscivo a dormire a causa degli incubi. Lui, percependo la mia angoscia, senza dire una parola si stendeva accanto a me, mi carezzava il viso delicatamente, e stringeva le mie mani rimanendo così finché non mi fossi addormentato. Sentire la sua presenza, il suo calore, il suo affetto, mi permetteva di non soccombere. Come la calda luce della Stella del Mattino scacciava via le nubi che affliggevano il mio cuore, donandomi la pace.

Mentre quei pensieri continuavano a turbinare nella mia mente, uscii dalla mia stanza per raggiungere la sua. In verità non sapevo affatto come iniziare quel discorso. Volevo che si fidasse di me, così come avevo fatto io in tutti quegli anni e volevo che sapesse che qualunque cosa avesse mai turbato il suo cuore, io l’avrei presa su di me e scacciata via, per non veder mai più scorrere lacrime sul suo viso di alabastro. Inoltre dovevo sapere cosa lo affliggesse e non riuscivo più a tenermelo dentro.

Arrivai alla sua porta e mi fermai qualche istante. Feci un lungo sospiro ed infine bussai.

“Entra, Estel” sentii la sua voce dall’altra parte della porta precedermi.

Mi aveva sentito. Come al solito, pensai. Raramente riuscivo a coglierlo di sorpresa. Sorrisi ed entrai. Ciò che vidi mi tolse il respiro. Era una visione assolutamente meravigliosa. Legolas era in piedi alla finestra, ed indossava una lunga vestaglia bianca che, incontrando il bagliore lunare proveniente dalla grande vetrata, gli conferiva una aura sovrannaturale. Quando mi feci avanti verso di lui voltò il viso lentamente verso il mio, guardandomi negli occhi. Il cuore iniziò a battermi forte nel petto. Era così bello, così splendido. Aveva le labbra leggermente dischiuse, i capelli completamente sciolti che gli ricadevano sulle spalle, morbidi e chiarissimi. Non riuscii a proferir parola, rimasi immobile per qualche istante, continuando a fissarlo. La vestaglia era leggermente aperta sul petto, sul quale la Stella del Mattino risplendeva assieme alla sua luce naturale. Avrei voluto perdermi nel suo abbraccio, affondando le dita tra gli splendidi fili d'oro che erano i suoi capelli, e respirare il suo profumo di bosco senza smettere mai.

“Estel?”

La sua voce mi riportò alla realtà. Ero imbarazzato per il modo in cui lo avevo guardato. Altre volte avevo potuto ammirare la sua bellezza, ma in quel momento il cuore parve fermarsi. Non sapevo più cosa dire, nonostante ci avessi pensato a lungo prima di giungere da lui. 

“Legolas, io…” sentii un improvviso calore al viso. Feci un respiro profondo per riprendere il controllo di me stesso e mi avvicinai di più a lui. “Legolas, scusa non volevo disturbarti…ma sentivo il bisogno di parlarti…” dissi timidamente.

“Certo Estel, ti ascolto.” vidi il suo sguardo posarsi nuovamente fuori la finestra. Il suo viso non tradiva nessuna emozione. Ripresi a fissarlo, e facendomi coraggio dissi quello che mi aveva tormentato nelle ore precedenti.

“Tu hai fiducia in me, Legolas?” chiesi infine.

Si volse nuovamente, incredulo “Certo, Estel. Perché mi fai questa domanda?” chiese aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia “É accaduto qualcosa?”

“Questo in verità, aspettavo di sentirlo da te” risposi istintivamente

Spalancò gli occhi, perplesso. Mi morsi la lingua, non volevo essere brusco. “Io credo che tu non abbia completa fiducia in me, perdonami e non arrabbiarti per ciò che sto per dirti, ti giuro che non era mia intenzione spiarti” sospirai un istante e poi continuai “Io alla festa ti ho visto fuori in terrazza, stretto a tuo padre. Stavi piangendo e sono rimasto a guardarti per qualche istante. Ecco io….io mi sono impensierito…” conclusi infine.

Per tutto il tempo che avevo parlato rimase immobile, con gli occhi spalancati. Quando terminai schiuse leggermente le labbra e sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio. Si voltò completamente verso la finestra, dandomi le spalle. 

“Non era nulla di importante Estel, non devi preoccuparti” disse a bassa voce.

“Ne sono lieto, ma vorrei sapere ugualmente cosa ha provocato il tuo pianto. In tutta la mia vita non ti avevo mai visto così fragile, mi sono sentito sopraffatto da un senso di impotenza.” risposi tradendo una certa agitazione nel mio tono.

“Non sono una statua di marmo, Estel. Capita a volte di piangere…”

“Questo lo so, Legolas…io…” sospirai, facendo un altro passo verso di lui, “ho pensato che in tutti questi anni non hai mai cercato il mio conforto, sei sempre stato tu quello che mi consolava e sosteneva nelle ore più buie. Ed io cosa ho fatto per te?”

Continuava a darmi le spalle, e la cosa stava cominciando ad infastidirmi.

“Aragorn, non capisco per quale motivo tu stia parlando in questo modo, ma ti assicuro che puoi stare tranquillo, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, sto bene…” concluse

“Non mi hai risposto.” dissi a voce un po’ più alta. 

Mi parve di vedere un brivido sulla sua schiena. Senza aggiungere altro mi avvicinai di più a lui, fino a sfiorarlo con il mio corpo. Sentii il profumo dei suoi capelli, della sua pelle d’alabastro e non seppi trattenermi. Lo abbracciai, stringendo le braccia intorno alle sue spalle, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli. Era rigido, immobile. Ma ciò che mi fece trasalire fu qualcosa che mai avevo percepito in lui. Era freddo. Come se tutto il calore del corpo lo avesse abbandonato. Il cuore prese ad accelerarmi per lo spavento.

“Legolas! Tu sei…sei freddo. Stai bene? Che cos’hai, dimmelo!” sbottai agitato.

Improvvisamente si rilassò contro di me, poggiando le sue mani sulle mie che ancora lo tenevano stretto. Voltò il viso per incontrare il mio. I suoi occhi erano due pozzi d’acqua cristallina e adesso sembravano tristi. Eravamo vicinissimi, sentivo il suo respiro nel mio.

“E’ solo questo posto, lo sai che non amo i grandi palazzi di pietra, i luoghi chiusi...” sussurrò piano sulle mie labbra.

“Sei sicuro, Legolas? Non ti avevo mai sentito così. Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?”

“No, Estel va bene così, credimi” continuò con una voce così dolce che ne rimasi incantato, “non devi preoccuparti per me, io sto bene, e non ti nascondo nulla. Quando mi hai visto con mio padre erano lacrime...di gioia. Non lo vedevo da tanto tempo e stare insieme a lui in un giorno solenne come questo mi ha regalato immensa felicità, tutto qui.” concluse, accennando un lieve sorriso.

“É la verità, Legolas?” Mi sentii uno stupido, lo avevo accusato ingiustamente, guidato solo dalla mia impulsività.

“Si, Estel.” 

"Perdonami, non volevo accusarti. Io mi sono preoccupato ed ho tratto le conclusioni sbagliate. Ti chiedo di perdonarmi."

"Non c'è nulla da perdonare, Estel." sussurrò infine. 

Rimasi in silenzio per qualche istante, senza separarmi da lui. Mi piaceva quel contatto.

“Posso restare un pò con te?” chiesi timidamente. Non volevo lasciarlo solo e volevo allontanare da lui quel gelo immenso, riscaldandolo con il mio corpo.

“Si…” sussurrò in un soffio.

Mi staccai leggermente da lui, quando vidi che si mosse per voltarsi verso di me. Continuammo a guardarci negli occhi, finché lo sentii prendere la mia mano per condurmi al grande letto a baldacchino della camera. Vi si sedette invitandomi a fare lo stesso. Senza attendere un secondo di più mi sedetti accanto a lui, senza perdere il contatto tra le nostre mani. Feci scivolare l’altro braccio dietro la sua schiena, carezzandolo teneramente. Non si mosse, ma notai che il suo respiro si fece più rapido. Sorrisi dentro di me per quella reazione e continuai ad accarezzarlo. D'un tratto lo sentii rilassarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e poggiò il capo sulla mia spalla. Lo sentii respirare lievemente, e alla luce di quell’unica candela posta sul tavolino poco distante, notai che a poco a poco le sue guance stavano tornando a tingersi di un tenue colore vermiglio. A mia volta mi adagiai in quell’abbraccio, poggiando la guancia sulla sua fronte. Rimanemmo così per un lungo momento, senza dire una parola. Le nostre mani erano unite, e sentii che la sua presa si fece più salda. Con l’altra mano, che fino ad un istante prima teneva adagiata sul ventre, iniziò a carezzarmi il dorso della mano con la quale tenevo la sua, fino a risalire, pochi istanti dopo al polso e sfiorare il bracciale che era stato il suo dono tanti anni prima.

Continuai a seguire con gli occhi il movimento delle sue dita, finché non sussurrai piano al suo orecchio “Stenditi ora…”. 

Legolas si scostò lentamente da me, guardandomi negli occhi ed obbedì. Mi tolsi gli stivali e mi adagiai accanto a lui, abbracciandolo in modo che poggiasse il viso sul mio petto. Con un braccio lo tenevo stretto a me, mentre con l’altra mano iniziai a carezzargli i capelli. Lui non si mosse, non disse una parola. Ciò che mi rassicurò fu il calore che pian piano sembrava tornare a lui. Ed io stavo così bene, mi sentivo sereno. Tutta l'angoscia che avevo provato nelle ultime settimane sembrava dimenticata. Poter restare steso accanto a lui ed abbracciarlo come un tempo mi diede un senso di pace e di completezza che non riuscivo a spiegarmi. Dopo pochi istanti, sentì le sue dita carezzarmi a sua volta, salendo sul petto, sulle spalle fino al collo, a sfiorarmi la barba. Il suo tocco era così dolce e delicato. Io stesso avevo quasi paura a stringerlo forte, come se temessi di fargli del male. Ciò che mi affascinava di più in lui era l’insieme di aspetti antitetici che lo caratterizzavano: forte, coraggioso e spietato in battaglia; fragile e delicato tra le mie braccia. Questo connubio sembrava impossibile per le creature mortali. E tra tutti gli elfi Legolas di certo incarnava questi aspetti, così contrastanti tra loro, alla perfezione. 

Rimanemmo in silenzio per tutto il resto del tempo. Restai nella sua camera per qualche ora. Quando mi voltai a guardarlo notai che respirava tranquillamente. 

“Legolas…” lo chiamai piano. 

Non rispose. Capii che stava dormendo, stranamente con gli occhi chiusi. Forse era davvero esausto, pensai. Compiendo quei gesti con tutta la delicatezza possibile, mi alzai dal letto, adagiandolo dolcemente sul materasso e ricoprendolo con le bianche lenzuola. Rimasi a fissarlo ancora per qualche momento, sorridendo lieto di fronte a quella immagine così meravigliosa. La mia mano era ancora poggiata sul suo petto, come incapace di staccarsi, intenta a far perdurare quelle carezze più del dovuto. 

Ma non bastava. Non bastava più. 

Una forza sconosciuta e bellissima guidava i miei pensieri e le mie azioni, portandomi a cercare ancora quel calore meraviglioso che poco prima mi aveva pervaso completamente. Mi chinai su di lui, per guardarlo ancora, nutrendomi del suo respiro come fosse l’unico appiglio alla vita, come se una forza inspiegabile mi tenesse bloccato lì, insieme a lui, incapace di lasciarlo. 

E senza accorgermi di cosa stessi facendo, pochi istanti dopo mi ritrovai a sfiorargli le labbra in un bacio impalpabile.


	5. Primo Incontro

**Anno 2943 III era - Marzo, Gran Burrone  
\- Aragorn -**

Era la primavera dell’anno 2943 la prima volta che incontrai il principe di Bosco Atro.

Ero solo un fanciullo a quei tempi. Vivevo nella splendida dimora di Sire Elrond Mezzoelfo, che amavo come un padre e che mi aveva cresciuto come fossi suo figlio. I gemelli Elladan ed Elrohir, suoi figli, erano buoni, affettuosi e premurosi nei miei riguardi. Ero grato e felice di vivere in quel luogo magico e bellissimo, dove regnavano incontrastate la pace e l’armonia.

Un creatura incantevole e bellissima, elegante ed eterea come la più luminosa delle stelle del cielo, giunse in un candido giorno di Marzo ad Imladris. Aveva lunghi capelli color dell’oro e splendidi occhi azzurri. La pelle chiara pareva fatta d’alabastro, liscia e luminosa. Sembrava brillare di luce propria. Era abbigliato nelle vesti tipiche della sua gente: una tunica di colore verde scuro adornata da splendidi ricami all’altezza del petto; il mantello, di un verde più chiaro, ricopriva il suo corpo. Portava con sè un grande arco e la faretra allacciata dietro la schiena.

Il suo nome era Legolas, Principe degli elfi del Reame Boscoso, figlio del Re Thranduil. 

Fu come vivere in un sogno la prima volta che posai i miei occhi su di lui. Ne rimasi completamente abbagliato. Una visione: la sua bellezza era quasi sovrannaturale. Mai avevo veduto in vita mia una creatura più bella. Nonostante vivessi con gli elfi e tutti loro fossero bellissimi, nessuno era come lui. Il sole stesso sarebbe potuto impallidire se fosse stato al suo cospetto. Era la Stella del Mattino. Brillante ed evanescente come nessun altra. 

Ricordo che non facevo altro che osservarlo da quando era giunto a Gran Burrone. 

I primi giorni trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo in riunione con Sire Elrond, a discutere di questioni riguardanti i loro regni. Io ero solo un bambino, ed il più delle volte mi nascondevo dietro i cespugli nei giardini per guardarlo da lontano. La notte egli pareva brillare di una luce pura ed eterea mentre sedeva sull’erba dei giardini in fiore. Indossava una tunica argentata e portava i capelli sciolti che ricadevano sulle spalle, mossi leggermente dalla brezza notturna. Per ore rimanevo incantato a guardarlo. Non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi dalla sua figura. Non solo possedeva dentro di sé la luce delle stelle, ma pareva condividerne la medesima natura. Intoccabile, imperturbabile, bellissimo. 

Ricordo che una sera volli guardarlo più da vicino, così mi mossi tra le fronde per avvicinarmi di più. Ma il fruscio dei cespugli lo destò immediatamente. Fu a quel punto che voltò il viso nella mia direzione. Sorrise, ed il mio cuore si fermò. Pronunciò quelle parole con una voce soave e gentile.

“Fatti vedere piccolo, non aver timore. Vieni avanti.”

Con notevole imbarazzo mi mostrai sotto i raggi della Luna. Mi sentii a disagio per essere stato colto a spiarlo, ma nei suoi occhi non c’era rimprovero.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese. Il tono era così dolce che ne venni catturato completamente.

“Estel…il mio nome è Estel” risposi timidamente. Feci qualche altro passo in avanti. Non ero mai riuscito ad avvicinarlo in quei giorni ed ero emozionatissimo.

“Io mi chiamo Legolas, sono ospite di Re Elrond per qualche tempo.” Disse guardandomi negli occhi e continuando a sorridermi. “Puoi sederti accanto a me se lo desideri” concluse.

Annuii e mi sedetti di fronte a lui. 

“Scusami, io non volevo spiarti…io...ecco...” ero un pò impacciato date le circostanze e senza volerlo, io che ero sempre stato un bambino loquace, mi sentii imbarazzato. Lui sorrise in modo dolcissimo e si chinò leggermente in avanti. 

“Sapevo che mi osservavi, ti avevo notato anche i giorni scorsi” disse e poi, forse accorgendosi che avevo abbassato lo sguardo per la vergogna, continuò “ma non devi preoccuparti, non hai fatto nulla di male. É normale che tu sia curioso nei confronti di qualcuno che non conosci” concluse senza smettere di sorridere. Sorrisi a mia volta. Mi sentii più tranquillo dopo aver udito quelle parole. Da giorni desideravo avvicinarlo e conoscerlo ed ora eravamo entrambi seduti ai piedi di una albero a parlare.

“Vieni da molto lontano, vero?” chiesi infine, avendo ritrovato un pò di audacia.

“In verità i miei Boschi non sono molto distanti da Gran Burrone; solo qualche giorno di viaggio, senza nessuna sosta se non quella per far riposare il mio cavallo. Il mio Re mi ha inviato per discutere importanti questioni con Sire Elrond” disse sorridendo “Tu vivi qui Estel?”

“Si. Vivo qui da quando ho memoria. Ho dodici anni adesso, credo di essere qui fin da quando ero molto piccolo” dissi senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi; sembravano due zaffiri luminosi e brillanti nel quale potersi perdere.

“Era da secoli che non vedevo un uomo ed in ogni caso non giovane come te” Si portò le mani tra i capelli sfiorandoli debolmente “È bellissimo qui, è un grande onore poterci abitare, sei fortunato!” concluse.

“Si, è vero” risposi. 

Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche istante finché non parlai nuovamente.

“Mi parli del luogo da cui provieni?” chiesi alla fine, potendo così ammirare nuovamente il suo sorriso incantevole. 

“Sarà un piacere per me, Estel”.

 

Nei giorni a seguire trascorremmo insieme molto tempo. Mi narrò della sua gente, del suo regno, di suo padre ed appresi che era figlio del Re Thranduil. Mi insegnò alcune usanze del suo popolo e mi narrò storie fantastiche, cantandole per me con la sua amabile e soave voce ed ogni parola del suo canto prendeva vita nella mia mente, trasformandosi in immagini e colori vivaci. 

Rimase insieme a me tutte le volte che poteva, assecondando ogni mia richiesta. Ero un bambino curioso e assetato di conoscenza e lui era sempre pronto ad accontentarmi. 

Mi insegnò a tirare con l’arco. 

Era un maestro premuroso e paziente. Ricordo che all’inizio sbagliavo continuamente, e ogni volta che ero sul punto di scoraggiarmi mi aiutava e mi incitava a riprovare. 

"Devi esercitarti con costanza, se vuoi perfezionarti" spiegava con calma "non devi abbatterti se sbagli, nessuno è in grado di tirare in maniera perfetta quando è solo all'inizio della sua istruzione. Promettimi che ti impegnerai Estel, ogni giorno." 

"Si, Legolas. Te lo prometto."

"Magari un giorno potremo sfidarci per decretare chi tra i due è il miglior arciere!"

"Non riuscirò mai a eguagliarti. Tu sei bravissimo!" 

"Non è detto, sai? Potresti scoprire che non è così. Per cui impegnati ogni giorno per perfezionare la tua tecnica."

"Agli ordini, maestro!" risposi in tono scherzoso, notando le sue labbra piegarsi in un dolce sorriso e lasciare una flebile risata, chiara e cristallina come le limpide acque di un ruscello a primavera.

I giorni trascorsero lieti, mi sentivo felice in sua compagnia, diventammo grandi amici. Pregavo ogni giorno affinché i minuti rallentassero il proprio scorrere, così da ritardare l’ora della sua partenza.

“Un giorno, quando ti sarà possibile, sarò felice di condurti nel mio Regno e mostrarti le meraviglie di Bosco Atro!”

Rimasi profondamente colpito dalle sue parole. Ricordo di essermi gettato contro di lui abbracciandolo forte.

“Sarebbe meraviglioso Legolas, non vedo l’ora che giunga quel giorno!”

 

Passarono alcune settimane. Furono giorni indimenticabili. Ma come tutte le cose belle anche quelle ore felici erano giunte al termine.

La mattina della sua partenza ero davvero triste e piansi a lungo, nascondendomi tra gli alberi dei giardini del palazzo; mi ero ripromesso di non farlo davanti a lui. Gli avrei dimostrato di essere adulto, non mi sarei mostrato debole. Quello non era un addio, mi ripetevo, ci saremmo rivisti un giorno. Dovevo pensare a questo, così che nessuna lacrima avrebbe preso il sopravvento sulla mia volontà.

Eravamo tutti nel giardino principale, proprio vicino al grande arco di pietra che ne rappresentava l'uscita. Aveva gli indumenti con i quali l’avevo visto giungere molte settimane prima e guardarlo in quel momento mi provocò una morsa allo stomaco. Non volevo che se ne andasse, era diventato il mio amico, volevo che restasse ancora lì con me. Sapevo bene che non avrebbe potuto, anche se glielo avessi chiesto. Per cui tentai di rimanere calmo e composto.   
Salutò Elrond ed i gemelli, poi si voltò nella mia direzione. 

Nel preciso istante in cui posò i suoi occhi su di me, sentii un nodo alla gola e man mano che avanzava capii che nonostante mi fossi ripromesso di non farlo, ero sul punto di piangere. Distolsi lo sguardo da lui rivolgendolo al leggero tappeto di foglie brune che copriva il prato. Dopo pochi istanti sentii le sue dita sollevarmi il viso in modo che lo guardassi negli occhi. 

“Questo non è un addio, Estel.”

“Lo so, perdonami Legolas…”

“Non chiedere perdono, Estel. Anche io sono triste, ma so che presto potrò rivederti e ciò mi riempie il cuore di gioia. Giungerà il giorno in cui le nostre strade torneranno ad incrociarsi” disse dolcemente asciugandomi le lacrime dal viso.

“Si...” singhiozzai “Io spero che quel giorno giunga presto…” Senza pensare a ciò che facevo, né tanto meno al fatto che ci stessero guardando, mi gettai tra le sue braccia poggiando il viso sul suo petto. Sentii il battito del suo cuore sotto la morbida stoffa ricamata della casacca. 

“Mi mancherai tanto…” sussurrai mentre continuavo a stringermi a lui.

“Anche tu mi mancherai, Estel” sussurrò al mio orecchio.

Ad un certo punto mi allontanò da sé gentilmente; infilò una mano in tasca tirandone fuori un oggettino luccicante. Mi guardò nei occhi e sorridendo mi prese una mano, deponendo al suo interno un piccolo e all’apparenza delicato, bracciale luccicante. Era fatto di un sottile filo di Mithril attorno al quale si avvolgevano piccole foglie verdi. Era splendido ed infinitamente prezioso. Mentre osservavo quel magnifico dono tra le mie mani, con gli occhi spalancati, sollevai il viso verso il suo, guardandolo negli occhi, stupito.

“Questo è per te, Estel.” disse dolcemente “Così non ti dimenticherai mai di me.”

“Legolas, ma è bellissimo…” rimasi senza parole per un attimo “è un dono regale, io non so cosa dire. Ma non mi occorre questo per ricordarmi di te; conserverò il tuo ricordo ed il mio affetto nel profondo del mio cuore” conclusi.

“Oh, Estel” disse e ci abbracciamo di nuovo, finchè ad un tratto sentì le sue labbra posare dolcemente sulla mia fronte un piccolo bacio. “Possano le tue strade essere Verdi e possa il Vento accompagnarti sempre!” concluse. 

Infine ci separammo ed io non potei far altro che guardarlo andar via, con la tristezza nel cuore.

Sussurrò qualcosa al suò cavallo e gli montò in groppa. Si voltò un ultima volta.

“Namárië” disse e partì velocemente scomparendo tra gli alberi, percorrendo la via che lo avrebbe riportato nel suo Regno.

Rimasi qualche altro istante a fissare il vuoto davanti a me, finché sentii le mani di Elrond sulle mie spalle, carezzarmi leggermente.

“Lo rivedrai Estel, stanne certo.” 

Non dissi nulla, mi limitai ad annuire, con un cenno del capo.

“A presto, amico mio.” dissi dentro dei me. Indossai il bracciale che mi aveva donato e da quel giorno mai me ne separai. Spesso, negli anni seguenti, mi ritrovavo a fissarlo; il bracciale delle Verdi Foglie. Mi fermavo a carezzare con la punta delle dita i contorni sottili e delineati di quelle piccole foglioline che sempre mi ricordavano il suo nome.

Legolas, Verdefoglia. Verrà il giorno in cui ritroverò il tuo serafico sguardo tra i sussurri velati degli alberi dei tuoi Boschi.


	6. Speranza

**Anno 3019 III Era - 22 Giugno , Minas Tirith.**

**\- Legolas -**

 

L’alba. 

Sentii i primi fievoli raggi del sole illuminare la stanza, regalando all’ambiente un lieve tepore. Ero disteso sul grande letto e non ero solo. Volsi lo sguardo verso la figura distesa accanto a me. Mio padre riposava ancora. Aveva il viso rivolto verso il mio, le labbra appena dischiuse, il respiro caldo e profumato come la fresca aria dei boschi, le labbra lisce e morbide come petali di Niphredil. I suoi occhi verdi e profondi erano straordinari. Adoravo perdermi ad osservarli, cogliendo tutte le sfumature che acquisivano grazie alla luce del giorno. Era rimasto accanto a me tutta la notte, rassicurandomi e donandomi quel riposo che mai avrei trovato in solitudine. Mi sentivo come se fossi stato catapultato nel passato, quando ero solo un piccolo elfo spaventato nella notte e sorrisi di fronte a tale ricordo. Dopo tremila anni mio padre era rimasto accanto a me donandomi quel conforto che solo lui sapeva darmi. 

Mi sollevai a sedere sul morbido giaciglio, scostando delicatamente il braccio che mi aveva tenuto stretto, posando lo sguardo lì dove i raggi mattutini, attraversando la grande vetrata, si rompevano in un vivace arcobaleno. Lentamente mi avvicinai alla finestra, sfiorando con le dita il perlaceo e liscio marmo del davanzale. Nonostante fosse investito da quei vivaci colori era freddo, gelido come sempre. Dentro di me sentivo una crescente ansia. Ripensai alla notte precedente, alle parole di Aragorn, alla nostra conversazione, a ciò che poi era successo e alle parole di mio padre.

Estel, il mio unico amore.  
Oh, infelice creatura, ripetevo a me stesso.  
Tu lo sapevi, già da tanto tempo.  
Quando credevi che per te fosse solo un amico, un fratello, un discepolo.  
In realtà il tuo cuore lo sapeva.  
Quel cuore che accelerava i suoi battiti quando lo guardavi negli occhi, la gioia che si irradiava nel petto come il più amabile dei tepori ad un nuovo incontro, quei brividi incontrollati che sempre correvano lungo la schiena quando sfioravi la sua pelle.  
E la pace assoluta quando ti perdevi nel suo abbraccio.

Sentivo sulle mie labbra ancora il sapore delicato di quel bacio. Leggero e fuggevole, inafferrabile come il Sole nascosto da troppe nuvole.

Estel. 

Perché lo aveva fatto? Perché credendomi addormentato aveva compiuto quel gesto?

 

**~ {Flashback} ~ notte tra il 21 e 22 giugno ~**

Estel.

Quanto desidero dirti ciò che da troppo tempo custodisco celato nel mio cuore.  
Sei qui, disteso accanto a me. Sento il battito del tuo cuore, il tuo respiro caldo e regolare, la tua mano che mi carezza i capelli mentre giaccio disteso tra le tue braccia.  
Cerco di nascondere l’emozione crescente e di scacciare l’ansia carezzandoti a mia volta.  
Sento i muscoli sotto l’elegante ricamo delle tue vesti, perfettamente delineati, le tue braccia forti mentre muovo le mie dita su di te. Le muovo lentamente, salendo poco a poco verso il tuo viso. Sei così splendido, Estel. Vorrei rimanere così con te per sempre. Sento il calore tornare a me, quel calore che giorno dopo giorno dalla fine della guerra si era perduto.  
Sento questo calore e sento te.  
Solo ora sento di essere vivo, Estel.  
Mia gioia, mio amore, mia speranza.  
Vorrei dirti la verità. Non ti ho mai mentito in tutti questi anni.  
Ma non posso. Non dovevo innamorarmi di te.  
Sei il mio migliore amico e per nessuna ragione al mondo vorrei rischiare di perderti.  
Vorrei poterti essere vicino come avresti bisogno in questo momento, come un buon amico farebbe.  
Il fatto che io mi sia innamorato non cambia le cose.  
Per te sono solo un amico. E a questo devo attenermi.  
Infelice è la sorte in questi tempi.  
Questo mio cuore troppo a lungo sterile e privo di passione, nell’ora più buia ha imparato ad amare ed è ora condannato a bruciare in eterna solitudine.  
È questo ciò che i Valar hanno decretato per me?  
Soffrire tutta la vita, sapendo che tu non potrai mai essere mio?  
Mai lo saprò ed in ogni caso dovrò accettarlo, ma non posso dimenticarti.  
Il mio cuore è diventato tuo tanti anni fa.  
Lo hai catturato come il cacciatore fa con la sua preda e l’hai tenuto per te, quando avevi già donato il tuo alla bella Arwen Undòmiel.  
Con che diritto potrei mai venire a reclamarlo quando in quest’ora tarda tutto mi sfugge?  
Tra poche ore diverrai suo per sempre.  
Ed io assisterò silenzioso e impotente allo svolgersi degli eventi, rimanendo in disparte come un osservatore assente.  
La mia parte in questa storia è conclusa.  
Non sarò più al tuo fianco, come lo sono stato ad ogni alba di questo oramai trascorso e periglioso cammino.  
Non terrò più le tue mani strette tra le mie per giovarti il riposo durante le lunghe notti senza nome, né ti darò il conforto che sempre cercavi tra le mie braccia durante quelle dolorose ore.  
Niente più guerre.  
Niente più sangue.  
Solo pace e un popolo da guidare.  
Estel, Re Elessar. Speranza e saggezza siano sempre con te.  
Ed io tornerò nei boschi ove son nato e ti sognerò da lontano, cercando nel cielo notturno quelle stelle che sempre ho scorto brillare nel blu profondo dei tuoi occhi. Sarò con te proteggendoti con il mio amore, attendendo il giorno in cui mi sarà concesso di rivederti.  
E per un gioioso istante, nutrirmi della tua amorevole luce mortale.  
Cosa darei per poter vivere della tua Luce e poterti rivelare il mio amore.  
Ma è solo un sogno.  
Devo percorrere il cammino che è stato scritto per me e lasciarti percorrere il tuo, anche se per me significa enorme sofferenza.  
Devo andare via, tornare alla mia dimora boscosa, poiché restando qui e vedendoti insieme alla dolce Stella del Vespro, potrei arrivare a provare per lei odio e risentimento.  
Maledetto me, se quel giorno dovesse arrivare, poichè la più pura delle creature che cammina su questa terra, che nulla di male ha fatto se non quello di provare i medesimi sentimenti che dominano il mio cuore, può solo essere amata, non odiata.  
Avrei voluto avere più tempo, Estel.  
Tempo per riuscire a trovare il coraggio di dichiararti il mio amore e quietare il mio animo tormentato. Perdonami, mio amore, se non ho potuto in questi lunghi anni. Ho taciuto per paura di perderti anche come amico; se mai fosse accaduto, sarei morto di dolore.  
Posso viverti lontano solo sapendoti felice e gioendo al pensiero di poterti rivedere e farti visita ogni volta che sarà possibile, come nei lunghi anni della tua giovinezza.  
Morirei se mi fosse tolta anche questa speranza. Mai potrei continuare sapendo di non poter rivedere i tuoi occhi. Mi consumerei nel ricordo e nell’amarezza della realtà, nell’angoscioso trascorrere dei giorni, nell’oblio agghiacciante della solitudine, senza speranza alcuna se non che una morte rapida sopraggiunga presto a liberarmi dal tormento.  
Devo solo lasciarti andare, lasciarti vivere la tua vita e tornare a Bosco Atro.  
È la cosa giusta.  
Ma in questa infelice ora voglio dimenticare tutto.  
Il regno, il tuo matrimonio, i doveri, le responsabilità.  
Voglio solo stringerti a me e fingere che tu sia mio, anche solo per un istante.  
Solo per un istante Legolas ed Estel, come sogno oramai da anni.

Passa tanto tempo, in cui non pronunciamo una parola. Rimaniamo semplicemente abbracciati a scambiarci delicate e gentili carezze. Il tuo profumo è così dolce; lo catturo con i miei sensi, riempiendomi della tua essenza travolgente, che sa di buono e di umano. Io sono ancora disteso tra le tue braccia, rilassato contro il tuo corpo e chiudo gli occhi. Cerco di controllare il mio respiro per farlo sembrare naturale e sereno. Ma dentro di me sento un cuore che batte all’impazzata, che arde d’amore ed è obbligato a tacere. 

Reprimo le lacrime che tentano di prendere il sopravvento. 

Vorrei amarti adesso, Estel. Ora e sempre. Vorrei perdermi tra la tue braccia per sentire il tuo calore, godere dell’amore sprigionato dai nostri corpi, perdermi nei tuoi occhi e leggervi la passione più impetuosa, assaporare la dolce essenza delle tue labbra.  
Amarti e sentirti mio, completamente.

Ti amo, Estel.

 

“Legolas…”

Sento la tua voce e trattengo un fremito.  
Non rispondo, non so perché, forse per paura di sentirti dire che devi andar via.  
Vorrei tenerti qui con me tutta la notte, ogni notte, ogni istante della mia vita, senza lasciarti mai.  
Sospiri, e lentamente ti alzi, adagiandomi delicatamente sul grande e morbido letto. Non posso fermarti, non ne ho la forza. Ma non sei ancora andato via.  
Sei li, accanto a me.  
Cosa stai facendo, Estel?  
Ho ancora gli occhi chiusi. Sento solo il tuo respiro vicino.  
Sei seduto accanto a me e mi stai guardando. Ne sono certo, poiché sento i tuoi occhi su di me.  
Non mi muovo, continuo a respirare, fingendo di dormire in un sonno profondo e non proprio tipico degli elfi.  
Il mio cuore batte così forte che ho paura che tu possa udirlo.  
Non riesco a non pensare a quanto tu sia maledettamente vicino.  
Sento il tuo respiro che si fa ansioso, veloce; lo sento sul mio viso, sulle mie labbra, mescolarsi al mio.  
Come in un sogno.  
Le tue labbra stanno sfiorando le mie. Le sento, dolci e delicate catturare le mie in un timido bacio. Quelle labbra che per tutta la vita ho sognato, ora mi stanno baciando. Un bacio delicato, fuggevole ma intenso. Sento un calore nel cuore che mai avevo provato in tutta la mia vita. Le fiamme del desiderio si fanno strada nel mio corpo, l’emozione che mi brucia nel petto sta per prendere il sopravvento, ma cerco di riprendere il controllo sui miei sensi e faccio ciò che non avrei mai voluto fare con te.  
Leggo i tuoi pensieri.  
Mai l'avevo fatto prima d'ora, poiché ho sempre pensato che fosse come varcare un confine.  
Ma è tutto troppo irragionevole per indugiare. Lo faccio. Le tue barriere sono calate, sei indifeso. Ed io vedo i tuoi pensieri, le tue emozioni.  
E il mio cuore perde un battito.  
Adorazione, amore, calore, dolcezza, tenerezza, desiderio.  
È questo che provi Estel?  
Ed io continuo a tacere, immobile, lasciandoti fare, certo di morire per l’emozione in quello che potrei definire l’istante più meraviglioso e splendido della mia vita.  
Vorrei rispondere al bacio, stringerti a me, pregandoti di non smettere mai. Ma non ci riesco.

“Oh, Valar….”

Sono le parole che sussurri un attimo dopo. E pochi istanti più tardi sento che ti sei allontanato da me e sei andato via.  
Apro gli occhi. Il mio respiro diventa rapido. Mi sento bruciare, il cuore batte forte e non sembra volersi fermare. Il sangue pulsa violentemente nelle mie tempie, nelle mie vene. Non riesco più a sostenere quest’emozione travolgente. Ho bisogno di respirare. Mi alzo di scatto dal letto, portandomi alla finestra. Tremo e nel tentativo di sostenermi poggio una mano sul tavolino di legno poco distante lasciando cadere un anfora sul pavimento con un stridio sordo. Sento le ginocchia cedere, mi sento senza forze, come se quel tuo bacio mi avesse prosciugato e mi ritrovo a terra, ansante sul freddo pavimento di pietra, ancora incredulo dell’accaduto.

Estel, tu mi hai baciato. Ed i pensieri che ho letto nella tua mente mi hanno tolto il respiro. 

Porto le mani al viso, carezzando le labbra che poco fa hanno ricevuto quel contatto. Ho letto l’amore dentro di te, Estel, il desiderio. Ed un senso di protezione nei miei confronti insieme ad una sorta di frustrazione celata da troppo tempo, che ora calava il velo. 

Rimango così per qualche minuto, ancora frastornato.

"Estel, possibile che anche tu..." non riesco a pronunciare quelle parole "Oh Valar..." sospiro. La porta si apre di scatto facendomi sussultare.

"Legolas, stai bene?"

Oh padre mio, avete udito il rumore dell’anfora, che ancora immobile, giace al mio fianco. Vi avvicinate a me, con aria preoccupata. Non riesco a proferir parola; ancora ansimo, ancora tremo. Mi limito a sollevare lo sguardo quando vi sento inginocchiarvi di fronte a me.

“Legolas, cos’è accaduto, parlami ti prego. Io ho sentito dei rumori...e..." Il vostro sguardo è fisso nel mio. Sento le vostre braccia forti stringermi, alle quali mi abbandono senza remore.

"Piccolo mio, cos'è accaduto?"

“Oh, padre...”

Mi aiutate ad alzarmi, tenendomi stretto a voi. Mi riportate a letto dove ci stendiamo insieme, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro tenendoci per mano e guardandoci negli occhi, decido di raccontarvi ogni cosa.

Continuate ad ascoltare le mie parole senza interrompermi fino alla fine, tenendo i vostri splendidi occhi verdi fissi nei miei, senza lasciarmi mai le mani. 

“Devi parlargli, Legolas” esordite così, rompendo quel silenzio.

“E cosa dovrei dirgli? Io non saprei nemmeno come iniziare il discorso...”

“Lui prova qualcosa per te, è più che evidente. È stato saggio da parte tua leggere i suoi pensieri. Hai la possibilità di farti avanti e magari di impedire che commetta uno sbaglio.”

“Che intendete, padre?”

“Il matrimonio, Legolas. Ricordati che domani al calar del sole verrà celebrato il matrimonio. Non puoi stare a pensarci su e non fare niente. Hai solo poche ore per sistemare la faccenda…”  
“Cosa?! Padre, ma vi rendete conto di ciò che significa? Aragorn ha dato la sua parola d’onore, ha fatto una promessa ad Arwen, ad Elrond, al suo popolo. Non può semplicemente abbandonare tutto per...”

“Per te?” dite con fare deciso “Certo che può! Non dimenticarti chi sei, tu sei importante quanto Arwen, non credere di valere di meno. Se questo è il sacrificio che si deve compiere per far si che tu non soffra, ammetto di non avere nessun rimorso."

Nei vostri occhi brilla una luce nuova; non è cattiveria o indifferenza nei confronti di Arwen a farvi parlare così, ma un barlume di speranza per il vostro unico figlio. So che mi amate al di sopra di tutto ed accettereste qualunque compromesso per risparmiarmi un destino fatto di dolore e sofferenza.

“Se Aragorn ama te e sposa Arwen non pensi che soffrirà ugualmente? Arwen non avrebbe mai tutto l'amore che merita, e nemmeno Aragorn...”

“Padre, in verità non posso esser certo che si tratti dello stesso tipo d’amore. Quello che lui prova nei miei confronti potrebbe essere solo un'amicizia profonda..."

“Per questo devi parlargli! Ti prego, giurami che appena il sole sarà alto nel cielo andrai da lui e lo farai…”

“Padre…io…”

“Giuramelo, Legolas!”

 

Il vostro amore sconfinato mi commuove. L’ affetto e la premura nei miei confronti mi scalda il cuore come non accadeva da tempo. So bene di avervi addolorato rivelandovi i miei sentimenti per un mortale, ma nonostante ciò leggo nei vostri occhi un desiderio spasmodico di vedermi felice.

“Ve lo giuro, Padre…” vi rispondo, baciando il dorso della vostra mano.

Sorridete. Vi sento stringermi a voi, abbracciandomi con amore e devozione. 

“Sei di nuovo caldo, Legolas, questo mi da gioia immensa. I tuoi occhi brillano di una luce nuova. La speranza è di nuovo viva dentro di te. La speranza ci tiene vivi, Legolas. E tu questa notte hai ricevuto un segno che semplicemente non puoi ignorare” sospirate, continuando a carezzarmi i capelli con le vostre seriche dita.

Mi stringo nel vostro amabile calore, ascoltando il cuore immortale che batte assieme al mio in un ritmo sereno e costante. 

“Riposa ora, figlio mio. Veglierò su di te, custodendo il tuo riposo.

“Grazie, padre mio.” sussurro prima di abbandonarmi completamente al sonno.

~ {Fine flashback} ~

Quella notte nel mio cuore la speranza si era riaccesa come un fuoco ardente e nient'altro desiderava se non divampare e bruciare eternamente d'amore. 

Sarei dovuto andare da Aragorn e confessargli i miei sentimenti, come avevo sempre soltanto sognato? Si, probabilmente era l’unico modo, anche se l’emozione e la paura erano forti dentro di me. Non avevo intenzione di rivelargli che in realtà fingevo di dormire durante il suo bacio, ma allo stesso tempo desideravo conoscere la verità dalle sue labbra. Mi ripromisi che mai avrei più violato la sua mente, carpendone i pensieri come un ladro. Avrei ascoltato la verità dalle sue labbra, non importava cosa sarebbe avvenuto poi, non volevo pensarci. Volevo solo sentire di nuovo quel corpo caldo accanto al mio.

La speranza di ricevere il suo amore mi riempii completamente. Adesso non potevo più tacere.

Come spinto da una nuova forza mi vestii con una leggera tunica argentata e mi legai i capelli, alla maniera di sempre. Fissai un attimo la mia figura riflessa allo specchio. Non ero più pallido ed il colore dei miei occhi era tornato azzurro come sempre.

Sorrisi.

La speranza data da quel bacio segreto mi aveva riportato alla vita.


	7. Ricordi

**Anno 2963 III Era – Aprile, Bosco Atro**

**\- Aragorn –**

 

Avevo da poco compiuto trentadue anni di età quando giunsi nel Reame Boscoso. 

Da quando avevo lasciato Gran Burrone mi ritrovai a vagare in numerosi luoghi della Terra di Mezzo, senza una meta precisa. Fu in quei tempi che mi fu dato il nome di Granpasso. Vagando in quegli anni tentai di dimenticare, di seppellire dentro di me chi fossi in realtà e quale fosse il mio destino; quel destino che il mio Sire Elrond mi aveva svelato più di dieci anni prima, e al quale non volevo credere. Dentro di me ero semplicemente Estel, un giovane uomo cresciuto dagli Elfi, che nulla desiderava dalla vita se non godere delle semplici gioie che ella poteva offrire. Tutte quelle che erano state le mie speranze si infransero quel giorno come onde su rocce taglienti. Ero il discendente della casata di Elendil, colui che avrebbe rivendicato il trono di Gondor. E ciò mi riempiva di angoscia e paura. Lasciai Gran Burrone, come a volere fuggire un destino troppo grave e difficile per me. Vagai per anni. Dentro di me sognavo di poter tornare fanciullo, senza il peso della consapevolezza e dell’inevitabile.

Ma non si può sfuggire al proprio destino.

Ero l’erede di Isildur. Questo non potevo cambiarlo.

Ma ero anche Estel, e questo nessuno avrebbe potuto togliermelo. 

Nell’anno 2963 giunsi a Bosco Atro. 

Finalmente avevo potuto raggiungere i boschi che per tanti anni aveva solo potuto sognare. In quei luoghi avrei ricercato un caro amico, conosciuto tanti anni prima a Gran Burrone, e che sempre avevo desiderato rivedere.

Il suo nome era Legolas, figlio di Re Thranduil, sovrano di Bosco Atro.

Appena mi trovai poco fuori il grande Bosco mi vennero in mente le parole di Legolas di venti anni prima e fissai il bracciale che mi aveva donato. Quel bellissimo dono che mai avevo tolto in tanti anni, e che spesso mi ritrovavo a fissare a lungo, portandomi con la mente indietro nel tempo, periodo in cui stringemmo amicizia. 

Legolas, splendido e luminoso come una Stella, immortale e splendente gemma degli Elfi.

Dentro di me sentivo una crescente emozione al pensiero di poterlo finalmente rivedere. 

Decisi di non attendere un istante di più e mi addentrai in quella fitta coltre di alberi. Non sapevo dove dirigermi, ma confidavo nel fatto che gli elfi che vi abitavano avrebbero notato la presenza di un estraneo e che quindi avrei potuto chiedere loro dove trovare il principe.

Camminai per due giorni in quei fitti boschi, ed ad un certo punto pensai di essermi perduto. Avevo sentito dire che era facile smarrire la via in quel Reame se non si fosse stati condotti da una guida esperta. 

Ma nonostante questa consapevolezza non mi fermai. 

Era l’alba del terzo giorno e mi addentrai in direzione di una piccola radura costeggiata da antichi alberi e da fiori bianchi. Non ne avevo mai visti di così belli, e mi chinai per osservarli. Sfiorai con la punta delle dita quei morbidi petali e dopo qualche istante il sibilo di una freccia mi allertò della presenza di qualcuno. 

Mi voltai di scatto impugnando l’elsa della mia spada

“Chi va là?” dissi a voce alta “Sono un viaggiatore, non voglio recare alcun male a questi Boschi!”

Silenzio. Non un cenno, né un sibilo, solo il calmo e carezzevole suono delle foglie mosse dal vento.

“Mostratevi vi prego, non sono ostile…giungo qui da molto lontano, e vengo in pace..” dissi a voce alta.

Pochi istanti dopo sentì alla mie spalle la punta di una lama e mi bloccai di scatto, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

“Non muoverti straniero…chi sei? quali affari ti conducono qui?”

Rimasi immobile e lentamente parlai “Sono un viaggiatore giunto alla ricerca di un mio vecchio amico…il principe Legolas.” conclusi.

“Conosci il principe Legolas? Qual è il tuo nome, straniero?”

“Mi chiamo Estel, sono amico degli elfi, ho vissuto per anni nella casa di Sire Elrond di Gran Burrone, e il vostro principe è un mio vecchio amico.”

Le nuvole che coprivano il cielo iniziarono a diradarsi mostrando i raggi del sole. 

Ad un tratto essi filtrarono le fitte foglie di quei maestosi alberi fino a colpire il bracciale di Mithril che avevo al polso facendolo risplendere. Sentii delle voci mormorare tra loro e alzai lo sguardo agli alberi notando come tanti archi fossero puntati su di me.

Proprio pochi istanti dopo sentì una voce familiare intimare loro di fermarsi.

“Daro!!” 

L’elfo dietro le mie spalle allontanò la lama dalla mia schiena e sentii, subito dopo, quella stessa voce pronunciare il mio nome. La riconobbi all’istante.

“Estel...Estel nîn…”

Una figura comparve davanti a me, qualcuno che conoscevo bene. Era balzato giù da un albero li vicino. Indossava una casacca verde scuro lunga fino alle ginocchia, dei calzoni grigi e morbidi stivali di un colore più chiaro. Aveva i capelli lunghi e biondi ed occhi azzurrissimi. 

In pochi secondi mi ritrovai quella splendida figura a pochi centimetri da me, e potei fissare quelle splendide gemme azzurre che erano i suoi occhi. E di nuovo, la sua voce.

”Estel, sei tu?”

Quando lo vidi spalancai gli occhi, e rimasi senza parole. Un sospiro sfuggi dalle mie labbra, il cuore iniziò ad accelerare il suo ritmo.

Riconobbi il viso candido e familiare, il suo splendido sorriso uguale a come lo ricordavo. Non riuscii a dire altro che il suo nome.

“Legolas…”

Avevo ancora le braccia alzate. Legolas allora afferrò i miei polsi facendoli abbassare e li portò a se osservando il bracciale che, evidentemente, aveva facilitato il riconoscimento pochi istanti prima. 

“Sei tu Estel! Non riesco a crederci!”

Mi gettò le braccia al collo, stringendomi forte. Ero ancora immobile per l’emozione, il mio respiro e il battito del mio cuore erano accelerati, e solo quando mi resi conto che quel calore era reale, che il suo corpo caldo, forte e snello era stretto a me, mi abbandonai a quell’abbraccio stringendolo a mia volta. 

“Legolas…” sussurrai. Non riuscivo a dire nient’altro. 

Ero completamente perso in quel contatto. Rapito dal suo profumo, dalla morbida lucentezza dei suoi capelli, nei quali affondai le mie dita poco a poco, carpendone l’armoniosa essenza. Sembrava davvero un sogno. Il momento che avevo atteso da anni era finalmente giunto. 

Legolas mi stringeva con forza a sé, ed era identico a come lo ricordavo. Nulla era mutato in lui. 

Rimanemmo così, stretti l’uno all’altro per qualche istante.

“Estel, sei venuto da me!” disse con un tono carico di affetto e sincera commozione “Stentavo a riconoscerti! Sei cambiato, ora sei alto e robusto, sei diventato un uomo!”

Si scostò un poco, per far si che i nostri sguardi si incrociassero “Ti ho visto dall’alto, ma di spalle non ti avevo riconosciuto…Quando ho visto questo…” spostò lo sguardo al bracciale delle Verdi Foglie e poi di nuovo nei miei occhi.. “non ho avuto dubbi! Sono cosi felice di vederti!” 

Rimasi a fissarlo senza proferir parola. Era raggiante, splendido come il sole. La sua pelle candida, i suoi occhi ridenti, il suo sorriso fulgido e lieto lo facevano apparire ancora più bello e luminoso. Mi resi conto che gli elfi che poco prima erano accanto a noi si erano fatti da parte.

“Benvenuto a Bosco Atro, amico mio”.

“Ti ringrazio, Legolas. Che gioia poterti rivedere!”

Mi guardò negli occhi senza mai interrompere il contatto se non per posare il suo sguardo sul mio corpo. Con le dita carezzò il mio viso ora coperto dalla barba. Una flebile risata uscii dalle sue labbra leggermente cremisi. Poi fissò di nuovo i miei occhi.

“I tuoi occhi sono come li ricordavo. Vederli di nuovo mi riempie di infinita gioia, e riporta alla mia memoria tanti ricordi. Quanti anni sono passati, Estel?

Avevo le mani poggiate sulle sue spalle mentre mi parlava, e non riuscivo a staccare i miei occhi dal suo viso.

“Vent’anni, Legolas…è passato tanto tempo” dissi sorridendo a mia volta.

“E’ passato tanto tempo, si...Anche se noi Elfi non percepiamo lo scorrere degli anni come voi Mortali. I segni sul tuo volto sono l’unica prova che molti inverni sono trascorsi. Qui è sempre tutto uguale a se stesso, cosi che vent’anni per noi non appaiono che un istante nelle nostre lunghe esistenze...” sorrise, dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole.

Legolas infatti era rimasto identico, ma questo era ovvio; era un Elfo, una creatura la cui vita degli Eldar aveva concesso il non dover conoscere mai la vecchiaia e la morte.

“Come stai?” mi chiese pochi istanti dopo “Sarai stanco immagino!”

“Solo un pò, amico mio” risposi senza calare il mio sguardo e continuando a sorridere.

“Ti condurrò al mio palazzo, dove incontrerai il Re mio Padre e dove potrai trovare riposo!” disse e, prendendomi per mano, si voltò per dare alcune istruzioni agli elfi che erano li con lui. 

Ci incamminammo lungo un sentiero nel quale solo un elfo di quei boschi avrebbe potuto orientarsi tanto era fitta la coltre di alberi che lo ricopriva. Procedeva con passo sicuro e svelto, senza mai lasciarmi la mano. 

“Dovremo camminare ancora per un pò, la strada è lunga e ci vorrà qualche ora per raggiungere il cuore del bosco.” Disse volgendomi un’occhiata affettuosa.

Era davvero splendido, proprio come lo ricordavo. Non avevo mai conosciuto una creatura tanto incantevole ed affascinante a parte Arwen, e mi sembrava di stare sognando ora che ero di nuovo insieme a lui in quei boschi. Per anni avevo solo potuto immaginare il momento in cui l’avrei ritrovato, le cose che gli avrei detto. Ma ero ancora troppo preda dell’emozione e dello stupore da poter parlare liberamente. Lo seguivo continuando a fissarlo, ammirando i mille modi in cui la fresca brezza del mattino muoveva i fili di seta dorata che erano i suoi capelli.

“Legolas, questi alberi, i fiori, i colori…sono bellissimi...questo luogo è davvero magico…”

Si voltò verso di me e sorrise, come sorridono le creature celesti, ed emisi un fievole sospiro tanto rimasi incantato da quella visione così eterea e perfetta.

“Sono felice di sentirtelo dire, Estel. Rammenti il giorno in cui ci salutammo a Gran Burrone?”

“Come avrei potuto dimenticarlo? Ho impresso tutte le immagini e le parole di quegli istanti nella mia mente, ed ogni giorno dalla tua partenza ho pensato a te…” Sentii un lieve calore alle guance, arrossii certamente, e lui lo notò, sorridendo e guardandomi con i suoi occhi color del cielo, si fermò d’un tratto.

“Ti dissi che presto ci saremmo rincontrati e che quel giorno ti avrei condotto tra gli alberi del mio Reame.” 

Era di fronte a me, mi teneva entrambe le mani tra le sue. Spostò il suo sguardo sul bracciale che era stato il suo dono. 

“Lo hai tenuto, Estel, non mi hai dimenticato, e quest’oggi hai riempito il mio cuore di infinita gioia giungendo qui” sorrise senza mai abbassare lo sguardo, ed infine si avvicinò di più a me, prendendo il mio viso tra le mani e posando un leggero bacio sulla mia fronte. 

Non ero più il ragazzino di un tempo, ero cresciuto. Erano passati tanti anni, ma nel medesimo istante in cui percepii le sue labbra sul mio viso, rimembrai il gesto da lui compiuto tanti anni prima. Forse ai suoi occhi apparivo ancora come un bambino, nonostante avessi più di trent’anni, e i suoi misurati gesti, il modo in cui esprimeva il suo affetto mi facevano comprendere che era proprio così. Gli avrei dimostrato di essere diventato ormai adulto ed un guerriero formidabile.

“Ed io sono felice di essere qui, Legolas, felice che quel giorno che ho atteso per anni sia finalmente giunto!” risposi infine.  
Sorrise e riprese a camminare tenendomi per mano. Durante quel tragitto parlammo a lungo, gli raccontai brevemente del mio viaggio e del mio arrivo nel Bosco, senza scendere nei particolari dell’inizio del mio peregrinare nelle terre del Nord e dei motivi per i quali lasciai Gran Burrone. L’avrei fatto, ma in quel momento la gioia di essersi ritrovati era tale che non potei raccontare nulla di tutto ciò che mi era accaduto.

Arrivammo nei pressi di un ruscello e ci fermammo per riposare. Bevvi l’acqua pura e fresca che scorreva a ridosso del sentiero alberato che stavamo percorrendo. Mi sedetti su una pietra li accanto e mi rilassai massaggiando le gambe che, dopo giorni di viaggio, avevano iniziato a percepire la fatica. Legolas era poco distante da me, e mi fissava.

“Lungo le rive di questo ruscello ero solito giocare insieme agli altri elfi quando ero fanciullo” riprese a parlare con quella voce melodiosa e bellissima “Ricordo che il mio gioco preferito era quello di nascondersi e non farsi trovare dagli altri. Mi cercavano a lungo ed io trovavo sempre il modo di vincere..” fece una breve pausa, nella quale volse il suo sguardo agli alberi circostanti “Amo questi boschi, sono nato e cresciuto qui, e nonostante abbia visitato tanti luoghi bellissimi, come le dimore elfiche di Lothlòrien e Gran Burrone, resta il luogo su questa terra che più amo.” concluse.

Rimasi a fissarlo tutto il tempo, in silenzio ad ascoltare le sue parole.

“E’ un luogo bellissimo, Legolas” aggiunsi pochi istanti dopo.

“Aspetta di vedere il palazzo del Re, e le dimore costruite sui grandi alberi nel cuore del Bosco” disse con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

Riprendemmo il cammino e dopo qualche ora giungemmo infine al suo palazzo. L’avevo sognato tante volte e mai ero riuscito ad immaginare nemmeno una briciola della bellezza che in realtà possedeva.

Rimasi a bocca aperta ad ammirare quel luogo meraviglioso. Il palazzo si ergeva su alte querce, dai tronchi massicci e dal profumo dolce; un ruscello di acqua fresca e trasparente si originava da una cascata artificiale ricavata da una costruzione di pietra, avvolta tra le foglie degli alberi e adornata dai colori vivaci di bianchi fiori delicati. 

“Legolas, questo luogo è…è bellissimo…” dissi sorridendo e quando mi voltai verso di lui ritrovai quel sorriso felice e dolcissimo.

“Vieni, seguimi” mi disse e continuando a tenermi per mano si incamminò sulla grande scalinata . ricavata dai rami dell’alberi, levigati e intrecciati a formare intarsi sui corrimano e decorati da fiori e foglie verdi. 

Era davvero il Bosco delle Verdi Foglie, e poterlo finalmente vedere fu per me una gioia immensa.

Salimmo per qualche minuto fino a raggiungere la grande entrata del palazzo.

“Ti condurrò da mio Padre, il Re Thranduil, sovrano di questi Boschi” disse continuando a sorridermi e tenermi per mano. 

Gli sorrisi a mia volta e mi lasciai condurre lungo quei corridoi luminosi e bellissimi. Somigliava al palazzo di Elrond, anche se la luce che la caratterizzava era di tipo differente. Sculture ricavate dal legno degli alberi, fiori e foglie in delicati intarsi adornavano le pareti di quel palazzo immenso. La luce del sole filtrava attraverso quelle pareti conferendo una aura di mistero a quel grande ambiente.  
Di improvviso ci trovammo di fronte ad una grande porta di legno e Legolas si voltò verso di me “Siamo arrivati”. 

Bussò delicatamente alla porta ed entrammo pochi istanti dopo in quella che era la sala del trono.

“Oh…Legolas sei tu…” disse venendo avanti, e notai come subito volse il suo sguardo su di me e disse “Chi conduci al tuo fianco mio adorato figlio?”

“Padre, lui è Estel, un amico che non vedevo da molti anni” disse chinando leggermente il capo in segno di riverenza. Feci altrettanto e mi presentai, raccontandogli brevemente da dove venivo e cosa mi portava in quei luoghi. 

Quando udì che ero un vecchio amico di suo figlio, vidi il suo volto rallegrato da un sorriso.

“Sei il benvenuto nel nostro reame, Estel , amico degli Elfi” disse avvicinandosi di più a me “Puoi restare tutto il tempo che desideri, sono certo che mio figlio ne sarà estremamente felice.” disse e si girò a guardarlo, e così feci anch’io e notai il sorriso sul volto del mio amico che annuì e volse il suo sguardo su di me. 

“Conducilo alle sue stanze e fa che possa trovare ristoro e riposo” con queste parole il Re ci congedò e uscimmo dalla grande sala.

 

Camminammo fianco a fianco mentre Legolas mi conduceva a quella che sarebbe stata la mia camera in quel periodo. Mi sentivo sollevato, felice e per un attimo mi pareva di essere tornato ai giorni della mia infanzia.

“Il Re tuo padre ti somiglia tantissimo Legolas…è splendido…proprio come te” dissi timidamente  
Legolas sorrise, ed il volto gli si illuminò. All’ombra delle pareti del castello mi parve davvero brillare appena pronunciai quelle parole, come avvolto da un’aura di luce. Poi tornò a fissarmi e aggiunse “Sono felice che tu sia qui, amico mio!”

Mi guidò fino alla camera. “Qui potrai trovare riposo e metterti a tuo agio” disse sempre sorridendomi. “Ora ti lascio, vado ad avvisare di prepararti la cena, sarai affamato” aggiunse “ A dopo Estel!”

“A dopo amico mio, grazie”

“Grazie a te di essere qui, Estel nîn!” velocemente scomparve chiudendo la porta dietro di sè.

 

Rimasi a Bosco Atro circa un anno, vivendo nella pace e nella serenità di quei boschi incantati.

Legolas ed io stavamo insieme tutto il giorno. Lo accompagnavo dovunque fosse richiesto il suo intervento e ben presto gli elfi del bosco si abituarono alla mia presenza. 

Indossavo abiti che Legolas mi aveva donato, meravigliose vesti elfiche, comode e leggere, e spesso avevo la sensazione di appartenere davvero a quel popolo. Mi sentivo a casa, forse perché ero sempre vissuto con gli elfi, ed erano solo dieci anni che avevo lasciato Gran Burrone. Trovarmi di nuovo assieme a quelle creature immortali mi riempiva il cuore di serenità. 

Ero tornato ad essere Estel e trascorrevo le mie giornate in compagnia del mio più caro amico. Ero felice. Uno dei periodi più lieti e spensierati della mia vita.

Con il passare dei giorni, mi trovavo sempre più in sintonia con quel luogo magico, e con le creature che vi abitavano. 

E poi un giorno trovai la forza di confidare a Legolas quello che turbava il mio cuore. Gli raccontai quello che era accaduto a Gran Burrone dieci anni prima. Del racconto di Elrond sui miei veri natali, e i miei timori e dubbi per ciò che il futuro avrebbe riservato. Ricordo che rimase molto colpito nell’ascoltare la mia storia, ma la cosa che più mi rese felice furono le parole che pronunciò alla fine del mio racconto.

“Tu per me resterai sempre Estel, amico degli Elfi…il mio più caro amico” disse tenendomi le mani “Non è cambiato nulla. Sei sempre il giovane uomo che conobbi anni fa a Gran Burrone. Potrai sempre contare sulla mia amicizia, Estel. Non dubitarne.” disse sorridendo.

Lo ringraziai abbracciandolo forte e ricambiò con affetto quel mio gesto stringendomi a sua volta.

Raccontai di Arwen e dei sentimenti che avevo scoperto nei suoi confronti, del nostro incontro a Gran Burrone.

“Arwen Undòmiel è una delle stella più pure e brillanti del popolo elfico, è di una bellezza senza pari…La considero come una sorella, nutro per lei profondo affetto.”

“Si è bellissima…un incanto..credevo di essermi perduto in un sogno quando posai i miei occhi su di lei...”

Non aggiunsi altro, ma in cuor mio trovavo Legolas bello quanto lei, se non di più. Entrambi erano Elfi, ma egli possedeva una luce differente, che non sapevo descrivere. Ed ora che dopo anni lo avevo incontrato provavo una forte emozione nello stargli accanto.  
Non seppi interpretare quel miscuglio di sensazioni che provavo nel petto.

Passarono molti mesi, ed io mi sentii rinascere in quei boschi, avvolto dalla grazia evanescente degli alberi e dall’affetto di Legolas.

Rimanevamo spesso distesi sui prati fioriti a guardare il cielo al tramonto oppure osservare il sorgere delle stelle nel manto notturno del cielo. Parlavamo di tutto, scherzavamo, ci raccontavamo storie; era bellissimo stare in sua compagnia. Era davvero un essere perfetto, buono e leale. 

Spesso, di notte, al cospetto della bianca luce lunare e delle fulgide stelle, mi perdevo ad ascoltare la sua splendida e soave voce che intonava per me storie del popolo elfico, e pareva che gli alberi intorno a noi si muovessero al suono di quel canto, flettendo i propri rami verso di lui, come a voler porgere i propri omaggi ad una creatura tanto pura e meravigliosa. Rimanevo disteso accanto a lui per ore, ascoltando i suoi racconti, e perdendomi ad osservare la sua bellezza.

E una volta non seppi resistere. “Sei bellissimo, Legolas. Splendido, puro ed etereo come le stelle nei cieli della notte, luminoso come i raggi del sole durante il giorno, dolce, leale e caro al mio cuore.” Lo guardai negli occhi, come spinto da uno strano coraggio pronunciai quelle parole. In genere ero molto timido, e non era mia abitudine esternare così i miei sentimenti.

Alle mie parole mantenne lo sguardo fisso nel mio, sorridendo. Poi d’un tratto notai di nuovo quell’aura luminosa che lo aveva circondato al mio arrivo a palazzo, mentre mi conduceva alle mie stanze, e non ebbi più alcun dubbio. Quella volta non era stata un’illusione.

Stava brillando. Come le stelle del cielo, risplendeva nell’oscurità della notte. A quella visione, mi sollevai in ginocchio ponendomi di fronte a lui. Continuava a guardarmi sorridendo, con gli occhi azzurri e profondi fissi nei miei. Posai le miei dita sulla pelle bianchissima e luminosa del suo viso, carezzandolo dolcemente. Eravamo molto vicini, mosse il viso per approfondire la percezione di quella carezza, chiudendo gli occhi un istante per poi riaprirli su di me, continuando a risplendere.

“Legolas, tu stai brillando…come una stella…tu...tu sei una stella del cielo…” dissi sussurrando sul suo viso, con un tono carico di emozione e meraviglia. Non avevo mai visto nulla di simile. Avevo vissuto anni tra gli elfi, e mai avevo veduto un simile fenomeno.

Quando pronunciai quelle parole, si irrigidì scostandosi, abbassando lo sguardo e quell'aura luminosa si spense.

Che cos’era accaduto?

“Legolas, ma cosa….”

“Oh…beh...ecco...questo capita alla nostra razza quando…quando si provano forti emozioni…” disse sommessamente, sembrava imbarazzato.

“Davvero?” risposi incredulo “Non lo sapevo…eppure sono cresciuto tra gli elfi, non mi era mai capitato di vedere niente di simile…”

“Non saprei Estel, forse non hai mai prestato attenzione. Ora siamo al buio, e questo di certo ha avuto un suo ruolo…”

“E’ stato bellissimo…sembravi una stella…ma che dico…più splendente di una stella del cielo.” dissi sorridendo “Sicuro di appartenere a questo mondo? Non è che per caso sei caduto dal cielo, Legolas, principe degli Elfi?”

Rise divertito “ah, questa è bella, Estel…e così io sarei una stella?”

“Si, una stella, Legolas. Brillante e benevola, luminosa ed eterea, pura come l’acqua delle sorgenti ed incantevole come il giorno e la notte insieme. I tuoi occhi azzurri, sembrano pozzi di acqua cristallina, i tuoi capelli fili d’oro che riflettono la luce del sole, la tua pelle è così bianca e limpida da sembrare fatta d’alabastro…” dissi senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

Continuò a sorridere, abbassando lo sguardo e poi continuò “Sono felice che sei qui con me, Estel. Sono giorni davvero lieti, il mio animo è ricolmo di gioia.”

 

Erano passati mesi da quando ero giunto in quei boschi e la nostra amicizia divenne ogni giorno sempre più profonda.

Spesso capitava che ci addormentavamo insieme sui prati ai piedi del palazzo reale, immersi nella morbidezza dell’erba profumata e dei fiori bianchi che la ricoprivano. Ci addormentavamo tenendoci per mano, oppure abbracciati l’uno all’altro. Con il passare del tempo esprimevamo l’affetto non più solo a parole, ma anche con i gesti. Prima di andare a dormire mi dava sempre un bacio sulla guancia, carezzandomi i capelli e augurandomi la buona notte. Poi anche durante la giornata ricordo che rimanevamo per ore a chiacchierare e spesso ci abbracciavamo, scambiandoci carezze, dolci ed innocenti baci sul viso e spesso camminavamo tenendoci per mano.   
Era tutto così naturale. Mi sentivo in pace con me stesso stando accanto a lui, sentivo un senso di serenità che da anni non avevo più conosciuto.

Spesso giocavamo facendoci piccoli scherzi, come quella volta che tentai di inseguirlo lungo un sentiero fiorito e lo persi di vista; dopo pochi istanti mi prese alle spalle facendomi sussultare violentemente. Ricordo che scoppiò a ridere mentre mi stavo riprendendo dallo spavento, e mi vendicai afferrandolo a mia volta e facendo cadere entrambi nel ruscello che scorreva adiacente a quel sentiero. Ci bagnammo completamente, l’acqua era freddissima, ma continuammo a scherzare schizzandoci a vicenda.

Ricordo che molte volte ci esercitavamo con le armi ed il combattimento. Con le spade, i pugnali. E con l’arco. Venti anni prima mi insegnò a tirare con l’arco, e sempre, dal giorno della sua partenza mi ero esercitato per migliorarmi, ma sapevo di non essere bravo, come avrei voluto.

“Vediamo cosa sai fare…” disse lanciandomi un’occhiata di sfida.

Piazzò il bersaglio ad una distanza notevole dal punto in cui eravamo. Si mise a fianco a me, e dopo pochi secondi scoccò la freccia. Il colpo raggiunse il bersaglio in pieno centro e mi lanciò un’occhiata soddisfatta. "Ecco, colpisci come ho fatto io." disse infine.

Sorrisi, sapevo che era un arciere formidabile, che mai aveva fallito un colpo, e sapevo che non avrei mai potuto batterlo. Ma nonostante questa consapevolezza, non volevo dargliela vinta e quindi mi misi in posizione e presi la mira. Rimasi qualche istante a fissare il bersaglio, e infine scoccai il colpo. Lo mancai completamente, e sbuffai “Accidenti, sono negato” esclamai seccato.

Mi voltai cercando il suo sguardo e non lo vidi. Dopo pochi istanti lo sentii dietro di me, le sue mani sui miei fianchi, e il suo mento poggiato sulla mia spalla. “Estel, non è vero che sei negato…facciamolo insieme” sussurrò all’orecchio.

Mi porse la freccia e la poggiai sull’arco. “Piega il braccio così…si esatto…e le gambe…piegati leggermente così, ecco bene.” Mi aiutò a sistemarmi e poi tornò di fianco a me, poggiando una mano sulla mia, e con l’altra mi teneva un fianco. “Tendi l’arco….così…” continuò “Fissa il tuo bersaglio, isolati dal resto, fa che esso diventi il tuo prolungamento, e la freccia la tua proiezione nel vento. Devi diventare un tutt’uno con lui. Sentilo, come una parte di te e non potrai più sbagliare.” concluse .

Rimasi sbalordito dalla forza delle sue parole, e dall’effetto che ebbero su di me. Mi tesi come mi aveva indicato e scoccai il colpo.

Colpii il bersaglio, ed esultai. Sorrise soddisfatto.

“Vedi, non sei negato, devi solo perfezionarti” concluse sorridendo

“Grazie, Legolas.”

“Non devi ringraziarmi, Estel” rispose carezzandomi i capelli “Sono felice di poterti aiutare!”

“Ed io sono fortunato ad avere come maestro il miglior arciere della Terra di Mezzo!”

“Oh, Estel non credo proprio di essere il migliore…”

“Io dico di si invece.”

Sorrise “Su, continuiamo ad esercitarci”

“Si, maestro!”

Erano passati dieci mesi dal mio arrivo a Bosco Atro, e mi sentivo un altro. Sereno, felice e fiducioso. Legolas con il suo affetto mi aveva donato una pace che non conoscevo da tempo.

Era una notte tranquilla ed il cielo era limpido, tempestato di stelle brillanti e una lieve brezza carezzava i nostri visi. Eravamo distesi sul prato come sempre facevamo la sera, vicini, le nostre mani unite in una stretta fiduciosa.

“Tu cosa speri per il futuro, Legolas?”

“Cosa intendi, Estel?”

“Ecco io...io vorrei vivere una vita semplice, fatta di piccole gioie, di pace, di armonia.” iniziai. “Ricordi quando ti raccontai dei miei antenati? Io non desidero diventare re, voglio essere libero, Legolas, libero di vivere come il mio cuore desidera. Per circa dieci anni ho vagato per le terre del Nord, senza meta, senza sapere cosa fare. So che il mio cammino non è finito, ho ancora tanto da esplorare. Ma i mesi che ho trascorso qui con te” mi volsi per guardarlo e vidi che i suoi occhi brillavano, come pozzi di stelle “sono stati tra i più belli di tutta la mia vita. Tutti i timori, l’angoscia, le difficoltà sembrano essere spariti. E lo devo a te, amico mio.”

Sorrise, senza smettere di guardarmi. Si sollevò su un gomito e si chinò un poco su di me, continuando a fissarmi.

“Estel…” sussurrò “Questi boschi saranno il tuo rifugio ogni volta che lo vorrai, io sarò qui ad aspettarti sempre…” le sue seriche e bianche dita mi carezzavano il viso e sentii poco dopo le sue labbra posare un dolce bacio sulla mia fronte. 

Chiusi gli occhi a quel contatto, abbandonandomi del tutto alla dolce sensazione delle sue labbra sulla mia pelle.

“Estel, la mia speranza per il futuro è quella di poter stare accanto alle persone che amo, e adempiere ai miei doveri come è mio destino. Non possiamo sapere cosa ci attende nel futuro, amico mio, possiamo solo fare del nostro meglio” continuava a parlare senza smettere di carezzarmi il viso, i capelli, la barba. 

A mia volta posai una mano sul suo braccio come ad accompagnarlo in quel movimento, carezzando la morbida stoffa della sua tunica. 

“Devi solo seguire il tuo cuore, il destino è già stato scritto dai Potenti, non possiamo fare altro che seguirlo. Non credere che tutto sia certo, nessuno conosce tutti gli esiti. Può darsi che tu sia destinato a diventare Re di Gondor un giorno, oppure no. Non sta a noi decidere. Non essere così sicuro che diventare Re farà di te un uomo infelice. E poi ricorda che io sarò accanto a te, se i Valar lo permetteranno; non lascerò il mio Estel tutto solo nella Città Bianca.” disse sorridendo.

Lo guardai incantato. I nostri visi erano vicinissimi, sentivo il profumo del suo respiro: era fresco e profumato come l’aria dei boschi, e i suoi occhi erano pieni di affetto, le sue labbra piegate in un dolce sorriso.

“Legolas, sei meraviglioso. Ringrazio i Valar di averti posto sulla mia strada. Se sarai con me non avrò nulla da temere.” Presi la sua mano nella mia e la baciai. 

Sorrise e notai che di nuovo quell’aura di luce argentea lo aveva circondato, facendolo brillare come una stella. Ma non glielo feci notare per paura che, come l’altra volta, si allontanasse da me rompendo quell’incanto. Rimasi a guardarlo estasiato per tanto tempo. 

Era splendido, pareva una creatura sovrannaturale. E lentamente lo tirai a me, facendo in modo che poggiasse il capo sul mio petto per tenerlo stretto nel mio abbraccio. 

Provavo per lui un forte sentimento, più forte della semplice amicizia.

Ma non seppi dare un nome a ciò che sentivo.

Come tante altre notti, dormimmo abbracciati sotto la pallida luce lunare, desiderando nient’altro se non l’uno la compagnia dell’altro.

Eravamo inseparabili, e ciò rese ancora più difficile la nostra separazione. Dopo un anno trascorso insieme, era giunto il momento di riprendere il mio viaggio.

 

E così una mattina di fresca primavera fu lo scenario del nostro addio.

Era l’alba. 

Indossava una tunica azzurra, ricamata con fili d’argento. I capelli sciolti che ricadevano sulle spalle incorniciavano il bellissimo viso, le mani erano unite sul ventre. Mi guardava negli occhi, accennando un debole sorriso, e percepii dietro quello sguardo tanta malinconia.

Avevo sempre odiato gli addii. Ma quello non doveva esserlo.

Quando ebbi finito di preparare il cavallo, mi avvicinai a lui e presi le sue mani stringendole tra le mie, e rimasi così, con lo sguardo basso, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Come venti anni prima ebbi timore di scoppiare a piangere, e non volevo che succedesse anche in quella occasione.

A rompere quel silenzio, la sua voce melodiosa.

“Puoi tornare tutte le volte che lo desideri, io sarò qui ad aspettarti” mi disse dolcemente.

Annuii non riuscendo a dire altro. La fine di quei lieti giorni mi rattristava tanto, ma dentro di me sapevo di non potermi fermare; il mio cammino era ancora lungo.

“Legolas, io tornerò a trovarti presto” dissi poi, lo sguardo ancora basso. Sentii le sue mani sollevarmi il viso e guardarmi negli occhi. Provai una forte commozione sentendole delicate sul mio viso e a quel punto non riuscii più a trattenermi. 

Una lacrima scese lungo la mia guancia, fino a bagnarmi le labbra. 

Vidi i suoi occhi malinconici fissi nei miei, sentivo il suo respiro mescolarsi al mio data la vicinanza. 

E il cuore mi batté forte nel petto quando vidi le sue dita cogliere quella lacrima solitaria dalle mie labbra e portarla alle sue, baciandola. 

Rimasi immobile, a fissarlo. Sentii il suo viso ancora vicino al mio, e le sue labbra che lo sfioravano posandosi con piccoli baci delicati come gocce di rugiada sulle foglie mattutine, per poi risalire fino ai miei occhi e baciarli teneramente.

Lo strinsi forte a me, seppellendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, cogliendo per l’ultima volta il suo profumo dolce e fresco come quello degli alberi del bosco.

Dopo quell’infinito abbraccio mi scostai lentamente per poter prendere da una tasca della mia casacca il dono che vent’anni or sono avevo deciso di donargli. 

Era un piccolo ciondolo fatto di Mithril raffigurante la Stella del Mattino. L’avevo richiesto agli artigiani quando ancora ero a Gran Burrone, sperando di poterglielo donare al nostro incontro.  
Così senza indugiare oltre lo posai tra le sue mani. Fissò per lungo momento il gioiello, ed io rimasi ad osservarlo tutto il tempo per cogliere l’espressione del suo viso.

“Oh….Estel…io…” lo sentii sospirare “...è stupendo, è un dono meraviglioso!” Alzò gli occhi verso di me e mi abbracciò di nuovo, baciandomi la guancia “Grazie Estel, sono commosso...è splendido.” sussurrò al mio orecchio, ed io chiusi gli occhi dall’emozione, mentre ancora lo tenevo stretto tra le braccia.

Lo indossò subito “E’ bellissimo, non lo toglierò mai.” disse. Mi guardava con i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo. E di nuovo vidi la candida luce avvolgerlo e non potei più trattenermi.

“Sognerò ogni giorno la tua luce, Legolas. Sei luminoso e brillante, come la Stella del Mattino” e lo dissi sfiorando con le dita il gioiello che gli avevo donato.

Spalancò gli occhi, evidentemente accortosi di stare emanando quella luce bianchissima, ma prima che facesse qualunque cosa per nascondersi, gli poggiai delicatamente le dita su una guancia.

“No, non nascondere la tua luce, non privarmene, Legolas, ti prego...” sussurrai.

Allora si limitò a sorridere, e mi carezzò a sua volta, finchè le nostre dita non si intrecciarono per un ultima volta. 

“Arrivederci amico mio” lasciai la sua mano lentamente e montai a cavallo.

“Possano i Valar proteggerti lungo il tuo cammino. A presto amico mio!” disse infine sorridendomi.

 

Senza aggiungere altro feci un cenno con la mano e presi la via che conduceva fuori dal Bosco per riprendere il mio viaggio.


	8. Sogno d'amore

**Anno 3019 III Era - 22 Giugno, Minas Tirith**

**\- Aragorn -**

Dal momento stesso in cui le mie labbra sfiorarono le sue, tutto cambiò. Quelle che erano state le mie certezze, le mie sicurezze, crollarono miseramente. Come un grande palazzo sospeso su pilastri di ghiaccio sciolti da un sole accecante, tutto crollò in frantumi.

Quello che fino ad oggi era stato solo un desiderio seppellito e nascosto nel profondo del mio cuore si era fatto strada prepotentemente contro qualunque volontà, aprendomi gli occhi.   
Una verità che non ero riuscito ad accettare prima, che avevo rifiutato di vedere.  
Toccare quelle labbra cremisi e morbide come petali di giglio aveva squarciato in un attimo il velo dietro il quale nascondevo il mio vero io.  
Un Re, si.  
Ma anche un uomo.   
Un uomo che per anni era fuggito al proprio destino e che adesso non aveva potuto far altro che abbracciarlo per sempre, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Avevamo riportato pace e speranza a coloro che l’avevano perduta. Ma in cuor mio sentivo un'angoscia, un' inquietudine, un senso di impotenza e insoddisfazione, al quale non sapevo dare un nome. Era trascorso un mese dalla mia incoronazione e nonostante tutto si fosse risolto per il meglio, c’era qualcosa che dentro di me combatteva per emergere.

Ma non avevo compreso il grido muto e afflitto del mio cuore. Un cuore che urlava affinché lo ascoltassi, un cuore che per troppo tempo avevo ridotto al silenzio.

Il cuore di un uomo innamorato e privo di speranza.

Si, perché il cuore che avevo promesso alla mia futura sposa non sarebbe mai stato suo.

Ora lo sapevo.

Era sempre stato di colui che avevo per anni considerato come il mio migliore amico, il mio compagno fedele, mio fratello, il mio maestro.

Ed al quale non avevo saputo dare il giusto nome.

Amore.

Legolas, Stella del Mattino, bellissimo Principe del Reame Boscoso. Il mio unico vero Amore.

Si. Perché solo l’idea di non averlo più al mio fianco mi toglieva il respiro. Era la mia luce, senza la quale non avrei potuto vivere. Non potevo far altro che provare profonda vergogna e delusione di me stesso per quella realtà. Colei che mi aveva fatto dono della sua vita immortale non poteva subire un simile torto. Ma per quanto fossi forte non avrei mai potuto cambiare quella verità. Amavo Arwen, si. Ma di un amore completamente diverso, ora ne avevo la certezza.   
Affetto, rispetto, stima, devozione e amore, certo, ma più simile all’amore che si prova per una sorella. Non ero immune alla sua bellezza, ma non avevo mai provato per lei quello che invece sentivo per Legolas.  
Amore, desiderio, passione, attrazione, attaccamento. Quando era accanto a me, sentivo ribollire il sangue nelle vene, sentivo il bisogno di toccarlo, di stringerlo, di proteggerlo, di baciarlo. Non potevo più negare a me stesso che lo desiderassi. Lo volevo.

E pochi istanti prima nella sua camera non avevo resistito; la passione che da mesi era cresciuta dentro di me aveva preso il sopravvento sulla mia volontà, portandomi a compiere quel gesto sconsiderato.  
Non osavo immaginare cosa sarebbe accaduto se si fosse svegliato in quell’istante. Era addormentato profondamente ed io mi ero approfittato del suo stato per placare il mio desiderio. Avevo rubato il suo bacio a sua insaputa, lo avevo tradito, approfittando della fiducia che da sempre riponeva in me. Avevo rischiato come uno sciocco di perdere la sua amicizia.  
Ero fuggito da quella stanza chiedendo perdono ai Valar. 

 

Era notte inoltrata, e sentivo dentro me una stanchezza che non provavo da tanto tempo. Sapevo che nonostante questo, difficilmente avrei trovato riposo.

Mille pensieri si erano fatti strada nella mia mente. L’indomani avrei sposato Arwen. Era mio dovere farlo. Avevo fatto una promessa a lei, e dovevo assicurare al mio popolo stabilità ed una discendenza. Non avrei potuto vivere diversamente. Era ciò che andava fatto, per il bene di tutti.

Era il mio destino.  
Chiusi le palpebre, cercando di perdermi nel conforto del riposo.

 

***

Oh, Legolas.  
Se tu solo sapessi cosa arde nel profondo del mio cuore.  
Fino a ieri io stesso non avevo compreso il significato di quel fuoco.  
Ti amo, e che i Valar mi perdonino. Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno nella mia vita.  
Perdonami, amico mio! Perdonami ma non posso confessarlo. Ed ora mi sento sconfitto, perduto.  
E’ un amore impossibile, senza speranza.  
Ma è la sola cosa che il mio cuore desidera. Vorrei poter scegliere una vita diversa da quella che è stata scritta per me. Vorrei poter vivere al tuo fianco e viaggiare insieme a te come facevamo un tempo. Vivere delle semplici gioie della vita, senza dover portare il peso di questa corona che non ho mai realmente desiderato. Avrei voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente.

Vorrei avere la forza di cambiare il mio destino.

Ma sarebbe egoista, troppo egoista.  
Egoista nei confronti di un popolo che mi ha accolto con la speranza di ritrovare l’antico splendore del Regno.   
Troppo ingiusto nei confronti di coloro che hanno riposto in me la loro fiducia. Arwen, che mi ha donato il suo cuore immortale, rinunciando al dono della vita degli Eldar. Elrond, colui che mi ha cresciuto come un padre, che riluttante aveva acconsentito alle nostre nozze.

Mi sento angosciato e pieno di paura. So di non amare Arwen come invece dovrei. 

Ma devo imparare a farlo. Devo seppellire il mio amore per te nel profondo del mio cuore, al sicuro, dove nessuno potrà trovarlo. Nemmeno tu.

Imparerò ad amare Arwen, e cercherò di renderla felice come merita.

E mi nutrirò della tua amicizia, come ho fatto in questi anni.

Ma posso sopravvivere solo se mi stai accanto Legolas. Poiché il solo saperti lontano da me mi riempie il cuore di angoscia.

Sei per me la creatura più vicina ed allo stesso tempo più lontana ed inafferrabile.

Perdonami.

Odio me stesso, sono un bugiardo che finge di provare per te solo amicizia profonda, e ruba il tuo bacio nella notte.

Non merito la tua amicizia.

Mi vergogno di me stesso.

Mi sento così male. Ho il cuore spaccato in due, la mente completamente offuscata. Da un lato il desiderio di un’altra vita, dall’altro il mio destino al quale devo attenermi.

Una volta dicesti che il Destino è già stato scritto.

Se è così, i Valar mi stanno forse mettendo alla prova?

Non potrò mai saperlo, ma non posso fare nulla per cambiare le cose.

Ho una responsabilità nei confronti del mio popolo, di Arwen, di tutti. Migliaia di occhi sono puntati su di me ora. Farò ciò che devo.

Vorrei tornare indietro, Legolas, amarti come un tempo. Quando non c’era altro che la nostra amicizia. Così da non dover soffrire atrocemente. Così da poter godere della tua luce senza tradire colei che mi ha donato il suo cuore.

Oh, Valar! Quando tutto ciò è accaduto? Quando il mio cuore ha mutato i suoi sentimenti trasformandoli dall’amicizia all’amore? Dal semplice affetto al desiderio?

Non ricordo esattamente. Ma durante questi mesi passati insieme in guerra ricordo quanto tutto sembrasse giusto e perfetto insieme a te.

Eri sempre pronto a confortarmi, sostenermi in qualunque occasione.

Ricordo le volte in cui mi addormentavo accanto a te tenendoti la mano, o le volte che mi donavi la pace ed il riposo intonando sommessamente dolci strofe elfiche al mio orecchio. Non mi hai mai negato nulla. Ho sempre sentito il calore del tuo affetto nei miei confronti, e mi sentivo la creatura più fortunata della terra ad avere te al mio fianco. Non esisteva dono più prezioso.

Legolas.

Cosa provi per me? Stanotte, mentre ti stringevo a me ti ho sentito tremare. Eri freddo, come non ricordo di averti mai sentito. Non può essere solo dovuto all’ambiente in cui ti trovi; non è la prima volta che siamo all’interno di costruzioni di pietra.

Ricordo la notte in cui dormimmo abbracciati nel Palazzo di Re Theoden a Rohan, insieme ai nostri amici hobbit, Gimli e Gandalf. Eri caldo e mi stringevi al tuo petto. Sentivo il profumo dolce della tua pelle e la morbidezza serica dei tuoi capelli d’oro, le tue mani che mi carezzavano i capelli.

Eri caldo, tranquillo e sereno, nonostante tutte le preoccupazioni e le difficoltà della guerra.

Da quando sono stato incoronato, qualcosa è cambiato.

Sei più distante. E’ un mese che siamo qui a Minas Tirith…e non abbiamo avuto molte occasioni per stare insieme.

E non abbiamo più dormito insieme, come facevamo negli spensierati anni della mia giovinezza.

I tuoi occhi sono diversi. A volte sembrano tristi. E mai sono riuscito a comprenderne il motivo.

Nonostante ti chiedessi le ragioni sei stato sempre pronto a rassicurarmi, dicendo che tutto andava bene, ma dopo ciò che è successo stanotte…io ne dubito fortemente. Sei diventato caldo quando siamo stati abbracciati sul letto, sentivo il calore tornare a te, il tuo cuore battere forte contro il mio.

Accanto a te, stretto in quel muto abbraccio, io mi sono sentito completo.

Io e te insieme, Legolas. E tutto mi è sembrato giusto, perfetto nella sua semplicità.

Se tutto non fosse già stato deciso, prestabilito…ti avrei confessato il mio amore, e ti avrei chiesto di sposarmi.

Oh, che i Valar mi perdonino. Sono un egoista ed irresponsabile, come posso dire certe cose? Se fossi stato un Elfo ci saremmo potuti unire davanti ai Potenti, con l’approvazione del popolo. Ma sono un Mortale. E questo tipo di unioni non sono ammesse. 

Ed in ogni caso ora è troppo tardi.  
***

 

L’alba. I primi fievoli raggi del sole invasero al camera, ed io ancora frastornato dal sonno inquieto mi alzai per assaporare la fresca brezza del mattino. Mi recai alla grande finestra aprendola completamente, lasciando che il morbido tessuto delle tende si muovesse in un armonica danza. Restai a fissare il sorgere del sole. Nulla sembrava essere capace di distogliere la mia attenzione dal magnifico quadro naturale che pian piano stava sorgendo davanti ai miei occhi. Osservai le nuvole in lontananza, che morbide si inseguivano abbracciandosi ed avvolgendosi, fondendosi in un'unica massa evanescente. E la luce calda del sole mi investì completamente. Rimasi così, per un tempo indefinito, cercando di liberare il mio animo da tutta l’angoscia e la paura che la incatenavano.

Sentivo il disperato bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, una persona amica. Era Legolas il mio migliore amico, ma di certo non potevo confidare a lui tutto ciò che affliggeva il mio cuore.

Mi vestii con degli abiti leggeri, una semplice casacca scura a coprire la sottile stoffa dei miei nuovi abiti. Non ero abituato a portare vesti tanto eleganti. Ero sempre stato semplicemente un ramingo, e portavo abiti semplici e anonimi. 

Uscii dalla mia camera e mi recai fuori la torre di Ecthelion. Era uno spettacolo bellissimo, i raggi del sole filtravano attraverso i rami candidi dell’albero bianco rendendolo luminoso come non mai. Rimasi a fissare quel quadro di immagini al quale non ero ancora abituato per alcuni istanti. Finchè una voce familiare attirò la mia attenzione.

“Come sta il Re di Gondor in questo giorno di gioia?” 

Mi voltai sorridendo, riconoscevo quella voce.

“Erestor…”

“Sire Aragorn…”

“Sai che puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Aragorn, amico mio…non occorre usare simili formalismi quando siamo soli…”

“Va bene, amico mio, come desideri” Sorrise e feci altrettanto.

“Come ti senti Estel? E’ un giorno importante. Questo matrimonio rappresenta un evento unico e carico di significato. Un nuove stirpe reale regnerà su Gondor riportando il Regno agli antichi splendori…”

”Si…” Evidentemente il tono con il quale risposi non doveva essere stato molto convincente, ed infatti udii presto la sua risposta.

“Tutto bene, Estel?”

“…Si…certo..”

“Non mi sembra che tu stia bene, hai il viso pallido…hai dormito stanotte?”

“In verità non molto…forse due ore al massimo…”

“Sei emozionato per il matrimonio…mi sembra naturale…”

“Si, certo…però..”

“Cosa…Estel?”

Cosa dovevo fare? Conoscevo Erestor fin da quando ero bambino, ed era sempre stato un buon amico. Era stato consigliere di Elrond, ed adesso era diventato il mio. Sarebbe rimasto a Minas Tirith per aiutarmi nei miei compiti di sovrano. Mi fidavo di lui, certo. Ma avevo paura di ciò che avrebbe potuto dire udendo la mia confessione. Era troppo coinvolto; Arwen era come una figlia per lui, e nutriva per ella grande affetto. Ma non riuscii a tacere. Dovevo parlarne.

“Ho paura…Erestor…”

Si voltò di più verso di me, avvicinandosi e mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.

“Di cosa Estel? Parliamone…”

Mi prese una mano e ci sedemmo su una delle panchine di pietra dei giardini. Era un posto molto tranquillo e…intimo. Li nessuno ci avrebbe sentiti.

“Allora, Estel. Non aver timore. Sai che con me puoi parlare di ogni cosa. Io sono pronto ad aiutarti, a darti un consiglio…tra l’altro rientra tra i miei doveri. Ma è come amico che ti ascolto ora, va bene, Estel?” disse sorridendomi.

“Si…Erestor…” sussurrai tenendo lo sguardo basso.

Da cosa dovevo iniziare? Era tutto talmente confuso nella mia mente che non riuscivo a parlare. Erestor non smise di tenermi le mani, e per farmi rilassare iniziò a carezzarne il dorso delicatamente.

“Io…ho paura di me stesso, Erestor…”

Rimase in silenzio per un po’, e poi notando che mi fermai riprese.

“Perché…cosa è successo?”

“Sto per sposare Arwen, la fanciulla più dolce e meravigliosa della terra, una stella rara e preziosa…ed io…”

Esitai. Mi faceva male il petto. Sentivo un oppressione fortissima al torace, la gola secca, la testa mi faceva male. Continuavo a tenere lo sguardo basso. Non riuscivo a guardarlo.

Attese per un istante e poi aggiunse…”E tu?”

Era il momento. Non potevo indugiare ancora.

“…Ed io non sono sicuro di ciò che provo…non sono certo di amarla come merita…”  
Silenzio.

Non riuscii ad alzare lo sguardo. Sentii la sua mano su una spalla e le sue parole in un soffio.

“Che stai dicendo, Estel?”

“…io..Erestor….io non lo so…non lo so…”

“Non puoi non saperlo!”

“…io sono confuso….io non …”

“Da quando hai questi dubbi?”

“Ne ho preso coscienza solo ora…ma l’angoscia che provo nel petto…la sento oramai da molto tempo…e in quest’ultimo mese è diventata insopportabile…”

“E perché non me ne hai mai parlato?”

“…Non sapevo a cosa fosse dovuta quella sensazione opprimente…non avrei saputo nemmeno cosa dirti….l’ho capito solo ora, Erestor…”

“Ti sei innamorato di qualcun altro?”

Rabbrividii. Non mi aspettavo quella domanda. Almeno non così presto. Ma evidentemente Erestor aveva compreso che qualcosa di più era celato dietro quel dolore.

Esitai. Non riuscivo a dirlo.

“Dimmelo, Estel.”

“…Si..”

“Capisco. E posso sapere chi è?”

No, era troppo. Non potevo dirglielo. Ma quando alzai lo sguardo e vidi il suo viso, notai che non c’era rimprovero nei suoi occhi, solo preoccupazione e una malcelata tristezza.

Feci un profondo respiro, e sussurrai quel nome.

“…Legolas.”

Lo sentii sospirare. Spostò lo sguardo altrove, e non disse nulla.

Distolsi lo sguardo tornando a fissare il prato. I capelli mi coprivano il volto, come a potermi nascondere ai suoi occhi, rimasi così finchè non udii nuovamente la sua voce.

“…E lui?”

“….non lo so, Erestor. Lui non sa di me. Non gliel’ho detto.”

“Aragorn, sai bene che anche se tu fossi ricambiato non potreste sposarvi. Le leggi degli uomini sono vecchie come fossili e non ammettono matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso…”

“Lo so bene, Erestor…”

“Aragorn…”

“Ti prego, Erestor. Dimmi ciò che pensi realmente. Anche a costo di ferirmi, ma ti prego aiutami a fare la scelta giusta. Non ce la faccio da solo…”

“…Devi dimenticarlo. Non c’è futuro per voi due. Non puoi sposarlo, è impossibile. E se tu decidessi di stare al suo fianco perderesti il tuo regno, gettando questa città nuovamente nella rovina. Arwen morirebbe di dolore. Elrond non ti perdonerebbe mai. E saresti ricordato come un Re codardo ed egoista che ha abbandonato i suoi doveri per inseguire solo i suoi desideri personali…”

Non risposi. Rimasi ad ascoltare con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

“Cosa posso fare allora?”

“Non provi nulla per Arwen?”

“…Io amo Arwen. Provo per lei grande affetto, rispetto, devozione, ammirazione…Ma è diverso da quello che provo per lui…”

“Non importa, Estel. Potrai imparare ad amarla con il tempo. Le vuoi bene, sei affezionato a lei. La passione e il desiderio nascono con il tempo. Penso che tu sia solo molto confuso. In ogni caso, adesso che so che l’ami, sono più tranquillo. Voi uomini siete deboli e volubili. Facilmente cadete preda del desiderio. Non farti prendere dalle tue paure. C’è solo una cosa da fare…”

“Cosa?”

“…tu…devi dimenticarlo, Estel. E l’unico modo per riuscirci è non vederlo…almeno per un pò..”

No. Questo non potevo e non volevo farlo. Sarebbe equivalso a morire.

“No, Erestor! Non posso vivere senza vedere i suoi occhi…”

“Devi riuscirci, Estel. Altrimenti non sarai in grado di portare a termine ciò che devi. Allontanalo da te.. Almeno finchè questo sentimento non si sarà affievolito…”

“Erestor….ma non io non voglio smettere di vederlo…ho bisogno di lui. In tutti gli anni della mia vita lui mi è stato accanto, non mi ha mai abbandonato. Senza di lui non sarei ciò che sono. Come posso allontanarlo da me, cosa dovrei dirgli?”

“Inventeremo qualcosa in tal proposito. Quello che invece devi fare, Aragorn, è prepararti a quello che avverrà tra poche ore. Pensa solo ad Arwen. Solo lei conta. Se non fai ciò che ti dico accadrà qualcosa di spiacevole. E’ per un bene superiore Aragorn, lo sai…”

Si fermò per riprendere fiato. Mi prese entrambe le mani tra le sue e continuò.

“Devi farlo, perché è la sola cosa giusta da fare. Tu sei il Re, ed hai dei doveri ben precisi. Sei solo confuso. Credo che tu stia confondendo l’amicizia con l’amore…sei certo di ciò che provi per lui? Sei certo che non si tratti solo di bramosia? E’ una creatura stupenda, questo lo so. Nessuno è immune alla sua bellezza, al suo fascino. E’ uno splendido principe degli Elfi. E anche lui ha dei doveri. Sono certo che Legolas ti direbbe le stesse cose che ti sto dicendo io…”

“Non è solo bramosia, Erestor! Io lo amo…lo amo profondamente...Il mio cuore lo sa.”

“Non puoi amarlo, Estel…accetta questa realtà. Devi allontanarti da lui, non c’è altro da fare..”

Lasciai le sue mani e mi alzai iniziando a camminare nervosamente sul pavimento di pietra.

“Estel ce la farai abbi fede! Fidati di me…ascoltami…” disse alzandosi a sua volta. Si mise di fronte a me e mi posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, fissandomi negli occhi.

“Sposa Arwen, e quando avrai al tuo fianco quella splendida fanciulla, dimenticherai tutto questo. E fra qualche tempo tu e Legolas vi rivedrete e potrai tornare ad amarlo come un amico e fratello. Lei ti permetterà di dimenticarlo. Abbi fiducia! Sono certo che questo matrimonio guarirà ciò che affligge il tuo animo.”

Lo guardai e sorrisi fiducioso. Non c’era altro da fare, aveva ragione.

“Ora vai, Estel. Va a prepararti. E non pensare più a queste cose. Pensa che sarai l’uomo più felice della Terra dopo l’evento di questa sera! Ricorda che io sarò sempre al tuo fianco, e non ti abbandonerò mai!”

Sorrisi. “Grazie, Erestor…”

Sorrise a sua volta e si congedò.

 

Mi incamminai verso le mie stanze ripensando alle parole di Erestor. Aveva ragione. Non potevo vivere in un sogno.   
Ma come avrei potuto allontanarlo?  
Raggiunsi i corridoi che portavano alla mia camera e dopo pochi istanti mi bloccai alla vista di colui che occupava i miei pensieri.

Legolas.

Era fuori la porta della mia camera, e aveva appena bussato, attendendo un cenno che lo invitasse ad entrare.

Oh Valar, era splendido.

Indossava una tunica argentata e i capelli scendevano morbidi sulle spalle. Era così bello, luminoso. Rimasi incantato di fronte tanta bellezza. Come potevo farcela se ogni volta che me lo ritrovavo davanti rimanevo senza fiato?  
“Legolas…” dissi avvicinandomi a lui.

Si voltò subito e sorrise. Sembrava diverso dai giorni precedenti. I suoi occhi non erano più tristi, ma illuminati da nuova luce...

“Oh, Estel…ti stavo cercando…” disse guardandomi negli occhi.

Era venuto a cercarmi. Ero talmente agitato che non sapevo cosa fare.

Così decisi di fare un passo alla volta ed innanzitutto farlo entrare. "Entra, accomodati!"

Entrammo insieme nella mia camera.

Lui era li, accanto a me, con un dolce sorriso sul candido volto, la più splendida visione che occhio mortale ed immortale potesse mai rimirare. I suoi occhi limpidi, azzurri e bellissimi erano fissi nei miei ed mi riempirono l’animo di un tepore rassicurante, infiammando però allo stesso tempo ogni parte del mio corpo.

Il mio cuore perse un battito. Rimasi a fissarlo senza parole per qualche istante, poi riuscii a parlare.

“Legolas….” Sussurrai piano. Non riuscii a dire altro.

“Scusami…forse ti ho disturbato…devi essere molto impegnato…”

“No, non mi disturbi affatto…sono felice di vederti…”

Perché doveva essere così difficile? Dovevo comportarmi normalmente, altrimenti si sarebbe insospettito. Riusciva sempre a comprendere i miei pensieri…

“Volevo ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me stanotte…Sono stato bene…”

“..Oh..anch’io Legolas…cioè…no…cioè…” Ero in preda al panico…sorrisi per scacciare l'imbarazzo “Non devi ringraziarmi…farei di tutto per te…” 

Oh, Valar, ma che stavo dicendo? Non era un buon modo per iniziare.

Rise sommessamente “Va tutto bene, Estel? Sembri nervoso...”

“…si…va tutto..bene..” dissi in maniera non troppo convincente. Ero un pessimo attore.  
“Sei preoccupato per oggi?” chiese poi.

Non risposi. Lo fissai per un attimo e poi abbassai lo sguardo.

Mi prese le mani tra le sue e mi guardò negli occhi “Non temere, ci sarò io al tuo fianco…” disse sorridendo. Continuai a non proferir parola. Allora si avvicinò a me, poggiando le sue morbide mani affusolate sul mio petto, carezzandomi. I nostri visi erano vicini, sentivo il suo respiro nel mio ed il mio cuore prese a battere forte nel petto. Ebbi una gran paura che potesse udirlo nel silenzio della camera. Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche istante. Legolas seguiva con lo sguardo i movimenti delle sue dita su di me. Mi carezzò il petto, le spalle, salendo poi sul collo, sul viso dove indugiò disegnando i contorni del mio profilo con i polpastrelli. Sorrise, e mi fissò con i suoi occhi color del cielo.

Mi sentivo come ubriaco. E con lo sguardo scesi a carezzargli le labbra, quelle labbra che non desideravo altro poter catturare ancora.

Ed in quel momento le parole di Erestor erano perdute in qualche angolo remoto della mia testa, seppellite sotto l’accecante desiderio che mi spingeva verso di lui.

Legolas non si mosse, non disse una parola. Mi accorsi in quell’istante che le mie braccia avevano cinto la sua vita, tenendolo stretto a me. Altre volte ci eravamo abbracciati. Ma quel mattino era diverso. Sentivo un calore bruciante nel petto, un desiderio accecante sopraffarmi. Sentivo il suo profumo dolce, il suo sguardo delicato, le sue dita sottili tra i miei capelli…e mi persi completamente.

Non esisteva nient’altro. Solo io e Legolas, ed il calore del nostro abbraccio. Presi ad accarezzargli la schiena delicatamente, seguendo la linea perfetta del suo corpo. Era davvero bellissimo. Lo sentii avvicinarsi di più a me, i nostri corpi aderivano completamente l’uno all’altro, ed io iniziai a temere le reazioni del mio corpo alla sua vicinanza. Cercai di stare calmo, di respirare piano. E sentii un’emozione crescente dentro di me. Sentii la sua guancia carezzare la mia, le sue braccia strette sulle mie spalle, le sue dita che giocavano ancora con i miei capelli.

Non pensavo più a niente. Per me esisteva solo lui.

“Estel…” sussurrò piano al mio orecchio, ed un brivido corse lungo la mia schiena togliendomi il fiato. Seppellii il mio viso nell’incavo del suo collo, poggiando le mie labbra sulla pelle candida. Sussultò. Lo tenni stretto a me, e chiusi gli occhi. Sarei rimasto così per sempre.

“Estel…” ripeté ancora, e udendo ancora il mio nome, pronunciato dalle sue labbra come il sussurro del vento in una coltre di alberi, persi quel poco di volontà che mi era rimasta.

Iniziai a posare sul suo collo piccoli baci delicati, senza muovermi dalla posizione in cui ero. Lo sentii irrigidirsi e stringermi più forte. Continuai a coprire la sua pelle d’alabastro di teneri baci, sfiorando il suo collo con le mie labbra delicatamente, con gesti lenti e misurati, come in un rito sacro. Udii il suo respiro farsi più veloce, ma la sua presa non venne meno, non cercò di allontanarsi. Spalancai gli occhi quando sentii a mia volta le sue labbra sulla mia guancia, delicate e morbide come la rugiada del mattino sul manto delle foglie in primavera. Continuammo a sfiorarci così, per qualche istante…Finché ci scostammo per guardarci. Fissai il suo volto. Le gote lisce e morbide erano leggermente arrossate, gli occhi lucidi come a trattenere le lacrime, il respiro profumato e irregolare mi fecero perdere l’ultimo barlume di lucidità.

Posai la mia mano sul suo viso e lo sentii chinare leggermente il capo per approfondire il contatto.

Perduta completamente la ragione, cedetti al desiderio per la seconda volta

“Legolas…” sussurrai piano sulle sue labbra un istante prima di catturarle con le mie.

Il brivido che mi attraversò nel momento stesso in cui le nostre labbra si unirono mi fece tremare fortemente. Non mi importava cosa sarebbe successo poi. La mia mente era totalmente persa, il mio cuore completamente travolto, il mio corpo sopraffatto dall’emozione. Non avevo mai provato una sensazione del genere in tutta la mia vita.

All’inizio lo baciai piano, sfiorando le sue labbra con le mie delicatamente. Poi il contatto aumentò e percepii una lacrima scendere sul mio viso quando lo sentii rispondere con la stessa intensità. Le nostre bocche si prendevano e si lasciavano con dolci baci a fior di labbra. Aprii gli occhi. Credevo di essermi perso in un sogno. Ma quando vidi i suoi occhi chiusi, il viso bagnato dalle lacrime capii che era tutto vero. Ci stavamo baciando, non era un’illusione.

Ad un tratto schiusi le labbra, lasciando che la mia lingua carezzasse le sue dolcemente, e a quel gesto spalancò gli occhi fissandomi. I nostri sguardi si incrociarono, mi sentii imbarazzato e abbassai gli occhi senza però staccarmi da lui.

“…Scusa…..io..”

Non ebbi il tempo di finire la frase.

Prima che me ne accorgessi le sue labbra erano di nuovo sulle mie e la sua lingua cercava l’accesso alla mia bocca. La sentii carezzare la mia in un bacio pieno di passione e desiderio. Il suo respiro ansante e languido durante il bacio mi fece perdere ogni remora. Lo spinsi delicatamente contro la parete dietro di lui, senza interrompere il contatto tra le nostre labbra. Lo intrappolai tra la parete ed il mio corpo e lo sentii completamente arreso, desideroso quanto me di non interrompere quel contatto. Tenevo il suo viso tra le mani mentre assaporavo la sua bocca, la sua lingua, il suo calore. Sentii crescere in me il desiderio, così forte da dominarmi completamente. Finché prese possesso del mio corpo, e quando sentii la mia eccitazione stretta tra i nostri due corpi, un gemito lasciò le sue labbra, soffocata però dal bacio che ancora le teneva unite, incapaci di staccarsi.

Il suono della sua voce fece destare entrambi dal sogno in cui eravamo piombati.

Mi staccai sconvolto da lui, che rimase con le spalle al muro e lo sguardo basso. Lessi sul suo volto un misto di imbarazzo, paura, desiderio e passione.  
E gli occhi lucidi, colmi di lacrime.

Oh, Valar. Che cosa avevo fatto? 

La ragione e la lucidità stavano tornando a me rapidamente. E quando presi di nuovo controllo di me stesso, provai una forte paura per ciò che sarebbe potuto avvenire nel momento in cui i nostri sguardi si fossero rincontrati.

Legolas era ancora immobile, con il viso leggermente piegato, le dita sulle labbra come a sincerarsi del calore che le avevano invase, con gli occhi fissi su un punto imprecisato del pavimento di pietra.

Rimanemmo in silenzio, senza dire una parola, mentre i nostri respiri tornavano regolari.  
Erestor aveva ragione, non avrei mai potuto farcela se fosse rimasto accanto a me.  
Ma di una cosa ero certo.   
Amavo Legolas, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.   
E mai avrei l’avrei dimenticato.   
Ma dovevo riuscire ad allontanarmi da lui per assolvere al mio dovere.

Decisi di rompere il silenzio. Era una situazione davvero imbarazzante.

“…Perdonami, Legolas…io non volevo…non so cosa mi abbia preso…ti chiedo di perdonarmi, non volevo farlo…”

“Davvero?” mi interruppe all’improvviso

“…cosa?..”chiesi timidamente

“Davvero non lo volevi?” chiese in un flebile sussurro.

“…Legolas…io non..”

“Perché lo hai fatto?”

“…Non lo so…” risposi sussurrando piano

“Perché? Rispondimi, Estel!”

“Non volevo..io….ho commesso un errore…”

“..Anche stanotte hai commesso un errore?”

A quelle parole sussultai, il respiro divenne rapido, e alzai lo sguardo su di lui. Come faceva a saperlo? E a quella domanda mi risposi da solo pochi attimi dopo. “…Cosa…?”  
“Anche stanotte, quando mi hai baciato hai commesso un errore?”

“Tu…eri...eri sveglio?...Oh, Valar..” Nascosi il volto tra le mani.

“Estel…rispondimi, ti prego...”

Non potevo dirglielo, no. Dovevo contenere i danni. Avevo appena commesso un terribile sbaglio, dovevo sposarmi tra poche ore, e mi ero cacciato nell’unica situazione che dovevo evitare.

Per un breve istante avevo conosciuto la vera felicità. Avrei voluto gridare al mondo il mio amore per lui. Ma non potevo. Non potevo farlo.

Dovevo resistere. Dovevo farcela.

“Non so perché l’ho fatto…ti prego dimentica ciò che è accaduto...”

“Perchè Estel?”

“...Ti prego Legolas…ti prego…dimentica…ti scongiuro..” Chiusi gli occhi, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. Sentì le lacrime scendere copiose, rigandomi il volto, e il loro sapore salato bagnarmi le labbra.

Niente fu più straziante del tuo sguardo pochi istanti dopo.

Mi odiai profondamente. L’ultima cosa che desideravo era divenire la causa del pianto di una creatura pura ed innocente come lui.

“E se non volessi farlo…?” Le lacrime continuavano a rigargli lo splendido viso.

Alzai lo sguardo su di lui. Credevo di aver solo sognato quelle parole. “Cosa?”

“Non voglio dimenticarlo…non voglio perdonarti…”

“…Perché non vuoi…?”

“Perché non c’è niente da perdonare, Estel.”

Sentivo il sangue pulsare alle tempie, il cuore battere all’impazzata. Mi avvicinai di nuovo a lui, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Presi le sue mani tra le mie, e sentii la sua presa che si faceva stretta. Non una parola. Solo i nostri respiri ansanti a riempire quel silenzio.

Rimanemmo così per qualche istante finché non trovai la forza di continuare.

“Perché non mi hai fermato stanotte, Legolas. Perchè fingendo di dormire mi hai lasciato fare…?”

Rise, sommessamente, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, stringendo le mani a pugno. Alzò lo sguardo, il viso era colmo di tristezza.“Non lo immagini, Aragorn?

“Dimmelo…ti prego…” avevo bisogno di sentire la verità dalle sue labbra.

“…Io ti amo, Estel…”

Nel medesimo istante in cui sentii quelle parole uscire dalle sue labbra, il mio cuore perse un battito e caddi in ginocchio davanti a lui. Persi tutta la volontà alla quale avevo giurato di far capo per affrontare la situazione. In un solo istante quelle parole resero tutto vano. 

Lo strinsi a me cingendogli la vita con le braccia, poggiando il capo sul suo ventre. “Oh, Valar….”

Sentii le sue mani sul mio capo, carezzarmi dolcemente. Le lacrime continuavano a scendere copiose sul mio viso, un tremito mi attraversò tutto. E con voce rotta dal pianto, il cuore stretto da una morsa, rivelai ciò che il mio cuore a lungo aveva custodito.

“Che i Valar mi perdonino, Legolas. Anch’io ti amo.”

Sentii un tremito scuotere il suo corpo, il suo respiro che si faceva rapido, le sue mani sul mio viso sollevarlo in modo che lo guardassi.

“Estel…”. E come tanti anni prima, tornai a vederlo brillare come la Stella del Mattino. Il suo candido corpo venne avvolto da un’aura di luce splendente. Si inginocchiò a sua volta, e di nuovo i nostri visi furono vicini. Poggiò la sua fronte sulla mia, continuando a tenermi il viso tra le mani. 

E soffiò sulle mie labbra il suo sussurro d’amore.

“Io ti amo, Estel….ti amo…”

Senza indugiare oltre, catturai di nuovo quelle labbra rosee, calde, dolci e delicate. Come in una leggiadra danza si sfiorarono, lasciandosi e riprendendosi più volte. E come poco prima le sue labbra si schiusero, approfondendo quel contatto tanto desiderato da entrambi.

“Ti amo, Legolas….ti amo tanto…” le parole uscivano dalle mie labbra come sospiri spezzati durante quel bacio pieno di amore, desiderio e passione.

Rimanemmo così, in ginocchio sul freddo marmo del pavimento della camera per un lungo momento senza smettere di abbracciarci, e senza interrompere il contatto tra le nostre labbra se non per respirare. Finché decisi di alzarmi, e lo invitai a fare lo stesso.

Continuai a tenerlo stretto a me, e poggiai il capo sulla sua spalle per riprendere fiato. Sentivo le sue mani sulla mia schiena carezzarmi dolcemente. E l'emozione data dal calore sprigionato dal suo corpo, dalla luce splendende che lo avvolgeva rendendolo più luminoso di una stella, mi rapii completamente, dandomi un senso di pace.

Rimanemmo in silenzio stretti in quell’abbraccio per un lungo momento.

E proprio in quell’istante le parole di Erestor si riaffacciarono prepotenti nella mia testa.

“…Devi dimenticarlo. Non c’è futuro per voi due. Non puoi sposarlo, è impossibile. E se tu decidessi di stare al suo fianco perderesti il tuo regno, gettando questa città nuovamente nella rovina. Arwen morirebbe di dolore. Elrond non ti perdonerebbe mai. E saresti ricordato come un Re codardo ed egoista che ha abbandonato i suoi doveri per inseguire solo i suoi desideri personali…”

Un dolore acuto mi attraversò tutto, e mi strinsi a lui ancora di più. Sentii le lacrime riprendere a scorrere. Gli occhi mi bruciavano, il cuore urlava, il corpo tremava.

“Oh, Legolas….”

“Shh….Estel, sta calmo…va tutto bene…”

“No, non è vero…è così ingiusto..perchè deve essere così?”

Legolas allora si staccò da me, fissandomi negli occhi e prendendo di nuovo il mio viso tra le mani.

“Perché dici così? Non sei felice di averlo scoperto ora?” mi disse sorridendo.

Il mio cuore allora si spezzò completamente. Il suo ragionamento era quello dettato dal cuore, non dalla ragione…Ed ora tutto sarebbe andato in frantumi.

“Legolas…”

“Estel, andrà tutto bene…parleremo con Elrond, con Arwen…tutto si sistemerà…”

“No, Legolas, nulla si sistemerà. Io non posso cambiare il mio destino. Stasera sposerò Arwen…”

Lo sentii trattenere il respiro. Mi guardò negli occhi, il volto una maschera di perplessità.

“Cosa stai dicendo, Estel? Non capisco…tu…tu hai detto di amarmi…”

“Ed è così credimi. Ma questo non cambia ciò che io devo fare…”

“Ma tu l'ami?”

”Si...ma non come amo te. L'amo come si ama un'amica, una sorella; nutro per lei profondo affetto, ammirazione, rispetto, devozione…ma niente di lontanamente paragonabile a ciò che sento per te.  
Ma la sposerò comunque. E’ mio dovere farlo. Le ho fatto una promessa tempo fa, a lei che mi ha donato la sua immortalità senza avere nessuna sicurezza, riponendo in me la sua completa fiducia. Non posso tradirla così. La ucciderei…” Sospirai e poi ripresi “Ed ho dei doveri come Re. Devo assicurare una discendenza a Gondor. Ed in ogni caso, non potrei sposarti, Legolas. Le leggi del mio popolo non lo consentono.” conclusi.

Rimase a fissarmi per tutto il tempo senza dire una parola. Abbassò lo sguardo.

“Quindi…è così che deve andare. La sposi senza amarla come merita, solo perché devi farlo?”

“Si, Legolas…”

"Allora perchè mi hai baciato? Perchè mi hai detto quelle cose? Avrei potuto vivere tutta la vita senza mai sapere nulla, continuando a considerarti solo un'amico, come ho fatto questi anni. Perchè mi hai fatto questo, Estel?" chiese con voce carica di dolore.

"...Legolas...perdonami. Ho compreso troppo tardi i miei sentimenti...non ho scusanti...Io..."

“Negare l’amore è ingiusto…e sposare qualcuno senza amarlo è crudele, Estel! E’ disonesto!”

“Lo so, Legolas! Lo so bene! Ma non c’è niente che io possa fare…anche Erestor me lo ha detto…”

“Erestor? Ne hai parlato con lui?”

“Si, prima di incontrarti...”

“Capisco. Allora, non c’è altro da dire.” La luce che poco prima lo aveva avvolto scomparve, divenne incredibilmente pallido, e i suoi occhi tornarono ad essere tristi. La visione della luce che se andava piano, del suo sorriso spezzato, degli occhi tristi e vuoti, mi tolse il respiro.

“Legolas, mi dispiace, perdonami…ho rovinato tutto.”

“Non voglio essere la causa della tua rovina, Estel, so bene che hai dei doveri. Se è ciò che tu desideri io mi farò da parte…”

“..Legolas…io…” Le lacrime continuavano a scendere sul mio viso senza sosta. Era come se tutto il calore lo avesse lasciato in un istante.

“Spietato è stato il destino con noi. Ci ha concesso solo qualche istante di pura felicità, per poi strapparcelo via crudelmente.” chiuse gli occhi.“Alla fine dei festeggiamenti tornerò a Bosco Atro, Estel.” concluse infine.

“Cosa?! Vuoi andare via così presto?”

“Anche io ho dei doveri. Seguirò mio padre e lo aiuterò a ricostruire ciò che è stato distrutto nella nostra dimora.” Disse senza cambiare espressione. Sembrava una statua di ghiaccio. “Inoltre stare insieme non può che farci soffrire. Non dobbiamo più vederci, Estel…”

“Cosa?!?” dissi sgomento. Ma lui non mostrò nessuna reazione, era immobile, con gli occhi fissi nei miei, freddi e pieni di rassegnazione. “Io non voglio perderti, Legolas!”

“Ti chiedo di non cercarmi, Estel. Mai più. E’meglio per tutti…”

“No, Legolas, io non posso vivere senza di te…”

“Cosa vorresti allora? Che diventassi il tuo amante?” chiese con tono risoluto “Mai. Mai tradirò colei che considero come una sorella. Poichè io la amo davvero.”

Quelle parole mi gelarono il sangue nelle vene. Aveva ragione. Cosa potevo pretendere da lui, ora che lo stavo abbandonando e stavo per sposare una sua congiunta senza amarla? Mi sentii ignobile. Mi lasciai scivolare lungo la parete e caddi seduto sul gelido marmo della camera. Mi portai le mani alla testa e sussurrai piano.

“Legolas, ti prego…non fare cosi…”

“Aragorn, basta così, te ne prego. Cerchiamo di comportarci normalmente, e superiamo questa giornata. Ti prego, giurami che ti impegnerai ad amare Arwen con tutto te stesso, non farla soffrire…dalle tutto l’amore che merita…”

“Legolas, io non….”

“Giuralo, Estel.”

“Non posso giurarti qualcosa del genere, cerca di capirmi Legolas.”

Sospirò rassegnato. Scosse la testa e si avvicinò a me.

"Non spezzarle il cuore, Aragorn. Non uccidere anche lei..." disse sospirando.

Avrei voluto morire. Con le mie azioni gli avevo spezzato il cuore, ed ora mi stava pregando di risparmiare ad Arwen questo dolore. Avrei voluto dire qualcosa, ma sarebbe stato inutile, completamente inutile. E dentro me avevo perso anche quella forza.

Gli avevo spezzato il cuore, privandolo della sua luce evanescente. Mi sentii un vile, spregevole codardo! E forse era proprio così.

“Ora ti lascio, Estel. E’ una giornata importante per te. Ricomponiti e assolvi ai tuoi doveri, non dimenticarti che sei il Re.” E detto questo, mi prese la mano facendomi alzare.

Strinsi la sua mano, ma non rispose a quel gesto. La lasciò pochi istanti dopo, e si avviò alla porta.

“Legolas!”

Si fermò. Si voltò nuovamente verso di me fissandomi negli occhi.

“Ti amo.” dissi con voce spezzata dal pianto.

Continuò a fissarmi e infine rispose in un sussurro “Anch’io ti amo.” Rimase a guardarmi ancora qualche istante e poi uscii dalla stanza senza voltarsi indietro.

Nel preciso istante in cui varcasti quella porta, il mio cuore si spezzò in mille frammenti insanguinati. E con essi lo scintillio del sogno della nostra vita insieme.


	9. Decisioni

**Anno 3019 III Era - 22 Giugno , Minas Tirith.**

**\- Erestor -**

 

Ciò che al sorgere del sole si era rivelato a me, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, aveva fatto crescere nel mio cuore una forte inquietudine. Aragorn, che in quel lieto giorno si sarebbe unito alla bella Arwen Undòmiel, mi aveva rivelato qualcosa di completamente inaspettato.

Era innamorato di Legolas.

Innamorato di colui che per anni gli era stato accanto come amico, mentore e fratello.

Gli Uomini erano una razza debole, volubile e piena di paure. Per tutta la mia vita avevo studiato la loro natura, imparato a riconoscere le passioni di cui spesse volte cadevano preda. Aragorn, nonostante fosse incredibilmente forte, uno dei Dúnedain, i discendenti di Númenor, era pur sempre un uomo, e come tale anch'egli cadeva preda del desiderio e delle passioni. Ma per quanto mi sforzassi di negarlo, qualcosa di profondo, unico ed indissolubile sembrava legare quell’uomo al principe degli Elfi.

Aragorn amava Legolas.

E Legolas lo amava a sua volta, questo era certo.

Lo capii molti mesi prima, al Concilio di Elrond, quando Legolas decise di partecipare alla missione. Vidi nei suoi occhi qualcosa di così intenso e profondo da far sussultare il mio cuore.  
Amore forte ed incondizionato. Ed un senso di protezione nei riguardi del Ramingo che mi colpii nel profondo dell’animo. Capii che Legolas lo amava più di se stesso ed avrebbe dato la sua vita per proteggerlo.

Anche se non riuscii mai a capire la natura di quell’amore.

Amicizia o qualcosa di più?

Ero sempre rimasto affascinato da quella splendida creatura.

Legolas. Il Nobile Principe degli Elfi di Bosco Atro, colui che da sempre era conosciuto come il Principe Luminoso.

Avevo letto molto su di lui. I Testi Antichi racchiudevano nelle loro pagine la storia del nostro popolo. E nella grande biblioteca di Elrond, spesso mi rifugiavo per leggere quei preziosi frammenti di storia.

Di Legolas si narrava fosse l’unico figlio di Re Thranduil e Dama Meldë, morta subito dopo la sua nascita, durante l'antica guerra. Era nato e cresciuto a Bosco Atro avvolto dall’amore della sua gente, e benedetto dalla Luce delle Stelle.

Ma ciò che raccontavano i libri era arricchito da quello che veniva tramandato nei canti e nei racconti mai scritti della mia gente. Legolas, la gemma luminosa. Dai lunghi capelli d’oro e dagli occhi azzurri e profondi, brillanti come pozzi di stelle.

Combattente impavido, dalla forza e tecnica straordinaria e nel contempo aggraziato, leggiadro ed etereo. Bellissima creatura dal fascino misterioso, che catturava inconsapevolmente il cuore di molti. Si diceva che fosse un fiore puro ed immacolato, che mai nessuno era riuscito a cogliere. A nessuno Legolas aveva concesso i suoi favori, nessuno si era mai potuto nutrire di quella candida luce. Nessuno mai era riuscito a catturare il suo cuore.

Qualcuno addirittura credeva che non appartenesse a questo mondo. Ma che fosse in realtà un dono di Remmirath, l’ammasso di stelle che nel cielo notturno era solito brillare come preziosi gioielli lucenti, a Re Thranduil che, dopo aver perduto il suo amore durante la Guerra dell’Ultima Alleanza nella Seconda Era, era rimasto solo e senza un erede.

Si narrava che presso i suoi Boschi spesso era stato visto splendere di una candida luce evanescente che, accompagnata al suono leggiadro del suo canto, ammaliava gli occhi ed i sensi di coloro che vi abitavano. Si diceva che Bosco Atro fosse divenuto la dimora elfica più splendente e magica esistente sulla Terra quando nacque il principe. In verità io non ebbi mai modo di vederla, dopo la sua nascita. I miei impegni come consigliere ad Imladris mi avevano sempre precluso molti viaggi; conducevo per lo più una vita di palazzo, occupandomi delle questioni del Regno e aiutando Sire Elrond nel gestirle al meglio.

Ma era solo una leggenda.

Io avevo veduto tante cose nella mia vita.

Ma per quanto fossimo noti come il Popolo della Luce, mai nessuno avevo veduto brillare come una Stella. La creatura più pura, dolce e luminosa che avessi mai visto era Arwen Undòmiel, la bellissima figlia di Re Elrond di Gran Burrone e Celebriàn di Lòrien. E nutrivo per lei grande affetto.

Per le mie doti straordinarie fui scelto come primo consigliere di Re Elrond a Gran Burrone. 

Si, poiché dai Valar ricevetti il dono della preveggenza. 

Ma da anni ormai non sentivo più di possedere quella virtù. Nonostante ciò, rimasi ad Imladris, poiché era la mia casa e la mia gioia. Ed avevo visto Aragorn crescere, senza aver mai avuto una visione sul suo futuro. 

Difficili da comprendere le trame del destino, ma nei nostri cuori viveva la speranza. 

La speranza che nel cuore puro di Estel dimorasse la forza per riportare Gondor all’antico splendore.

E quel momento era infine giunto. Aragorn era salito al trono, ed una creatura immortale sarebbe stata al suo fianco, come narrato nell’antica profezia. Arwen, la dolce dama elfica che per amore suo avrebbe rinunciato alla vita degli Eldar, e dato alla luce un erede di sangue Reale.

Quella discendenza che avrebbe assicurato al mondo degli uomini pace e stabilità duratura.

Ma in quello che doveva essere un giorno di gioia, paura e dubbi si erano insinuati nel mio cuore.

Le parole di Aragorn pochi istanti prima mi avevano preoccupato enormemente.

Nonostante ciò, dopo il nostro incontro lo vidi più tranquillo, un bagliore di fiducia sembrava aver illuminato i suoi occhi. Ero certo che il matrimonio con Arwen avrebbe scacciato dal suo cuore qualunque altro desiderio.

Tuttavia la luce che vidi brillare nei suoi occhi quando pronunciò il nome del Principe, mi aveva turbato notevolmente. Una luce che mai avevo veduto prima. Ed ebbi paura di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse divampata.

Era una situazione difficile: Aragorn si sarebbe sposato tra poche ore, e non era pronto.

Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Fermare tutto?

Invece che ad un matrimonio avrei assistito alla morte della dolce Stella del Vespro.

Si, perché se Aragorn l’avesse lasciata sarebbe morta di dolore. Ed in ogni caso egli le aveva fatto già una promessa che non poteva disattendere. 

Come Re di Gondor, era suo preciso dovere tener fede agli impegni presi.

Non avrebbe potuto amare Legolas. Farlo avrebbe significato rinunciare al Regno ed abbandonarlo nuovamente alla rovina. E ciò non doveva accadere.

Troppe cose erano in gioco: la vita e la felicità di Arwen, il Regno, la fiducia, l’amicizia, l’onore. 

Tutte cose per le quali aveva lottato in quella difficile guerra. E dalla sua incoronazione molto era cambiato. Il popolo di Gondor lo aveva accolto con grande calore e speranza.

Aragorn non poteva fare altro che dimenticare Legolas e seguire il suo destino.

 

Rientrai a palazzo, scendendo la grande scalinata di pietra per raggiungere la mia camera. Avrei dovuto dare avvio agli ultimi preparativi per la cerimonia nunziale che di li a poco si sarebbe celebrata. Preso dai miei pensieri raggiunsi senza accorgermi il lungo corridoio dove si trovavano le stanze del Re e ciò che vidi, un attimo dopo, mi tolse il respiro.

Legolas era appena uscito dalla stanza di Aragorn ed era rimasto appoggiato alla porta con le mani al volto. Rimasi immobile a guardarlo per qualche istante, finché non si accorse della mia presenza ed alzò il viso, guardandomi negli occhi.

Mi irrigidì quando il suo sguardo si unii al mio. Era pallido, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, il respiro ansante e spezzato dal pianto. Rimase a fissarmi per qualche secondo, senza dire una parola. E quel silenzio angosciante mi trafisse più dolorosamente di mille lame. Il mio cuore perse un battito, rimasi a guardarlo e notai che i suoi occhi erano tristi, spenti. L’azzurro scintillante che sempre li aveva distinti era diventato vuoto, quasi grigio. Il suo viso era una maschera di rassegnazione ed i suoi occhi, come un fiume in piena, lasciavano scorrere via con le lacrime un dolore che, ora lo sentivo, era troppo forte da contenere.

Quando tentai di avvicinarmi si allontanò velocemente, raggiungendo la fine di quel corridoio e sparendo lungo la grande scalinata di pietra.

Rimasi a fissare davanti a me per qualche istante, tentando di ragionare sull’accaduto.

Possibile che Aragorn fosse ricambiato?

Che cosa era accaduto da quando avevo lo lasciato ai giardini?

Dovevo scoprirlo.

Mi destai dal torpore nel quale sembrai essere caduto e mi avvicinai alla porta. 

Bussai. Ma non riuscii ad udire alcun segnale o invito ad entrare.

“Aragorn! Apri la porta, sono Erestor…”

Udii dei singhiozzi scandire il silenzio. Sussultai. Decisi di entrare, senza attendere oltre.

“Aragorn, sto entrando...” dissi infine.

Quando aprii la porta la visione del Re inginocchiato sulla fredda pietra, mi tolse il respiro.

“Aragorn!” dissi preoccupato, e mi avvicinai a lui, tentando di farlo alzare. Inizialmente non si mosse, poi riuscii a farlo sollevare e portarlo a letto, dove si sedette con il capo chino.

Mi posi di fronte a lui portandogli le mani al viso e lo guardai negli occhi. Era una maschera di dolore, gli occhi gonfi, pieni di lacrime che non riuscivano a fermarsi, e il respiro spezzato dal pianto.

Lo abbracciai e lo sentii stringermi a sua volta; il capo poggiato sul mio petto, i lunghi capelli castani che gli coprivano il volto, ed il lieve tremito del suo corpo mi riempirono di dolore.

Si amavano. Era tutto vero. Lo avevo letto negli occhi di entrambi.

Ed un forte dolore crebbe nel mio cuore.

“L’ho perduto, Erestor….” Mi stringeva così forte che quasi mi fece male.

“No, Aragorn…tu..non…”

“Si, invece. Gli ho detto la verità, ho rovinato tutto….ed ora l’ho perso per sempre….”

Rimasi senza parole. Dovevo immaginarmelo. Ciò che avevo percepito qualche istante prima fuori dalle sue stanze ne era una conferma.

“Cosa è successo, Estel? Raccontami tutto.”

 

Ascoltai il suo racconto, senza interromperlo, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli e tenerlo stretto a me, lasciando che si sfogasse. Non dissi nulla per un lungo momento, continuando a confortarlo nel mio abbraccio.

“Aragorn, cosa hai intenzione di fare?” chiesi infine. 

Avevo paura di sentire la risposta. 

E se avesse voluto seguire la strada dei sentimenti? 

Non avrei potuto biasimarlo; amare ed essere riamato con una tale intensità da quella creatura luminosa era semplicemente un sogno. Ma non doveva dimenticare di aver già giurato amore eterno ad un’altra splendida creatura.

“Ho forse scelta, Erestor?” disse guardandomi negli occhi. Non rabbia, non agitazione lessi in quegli specchi d’acqua cristallina. Solo rassegnazione, ed infinita tristezza.

“In verità, tu sei un uomo libero, Estel. Solo tu puoi decidere cosa fare della tua vita, e naturalmente essere pronto ad assumerti la responsabilità delle tue scelte.” Risposi con fermezza. Non volevo che fosse infelice, ma era giusto che comprendesse il prezzo di quella felicità.

“…E’ colpa mia, Erestor. Solo colpa mia. Non posso tradire coloro a cui ho fatto una promessa. Arwen, Elrond, il mio popolo…si fidano di me. La mia unica colpa è di non aver compreso prima i veri sentimenti del mio cuore. Ed adesso, è troppo tardi…”

“Dunque…cosa farai, Aragorn?”

“Seguirò il mio destino. Sposerò Arwen. E cercherò di essere per lei il compagno degno e devoto a cui ha giurato eterno amore..” rispose risoluto.

Eravamo ancora abbracciati. Mi sentii un po’ come fossi suo padre. Quel padre che non aveva mai conosciuto e che per anni aveva visto in Sire Elrond. E un moto di tenerezza si fece strada dentro di me, accompagnato da un calore che rare volte avevo provato nella mia vita. Aragorn era davvero un grande Re degli uomini. Ero onorato e felice di poter essere al suo fianco. Rimanemmo così per un lungo momento, finché non sentii le sue braccia rilassarsi e ricadere lungo i fianchi. Notai che aveva chiuso gli occhi, ed il respiro era diventato pesante. Era davvero esausto.

Lo aiutai a distendersi sul letto, ed aspettando che si fosse addormentato, lasciai infine le sue stanze.

 

Il matrimonio che tutti si aspettavano al tramonto, avrebbe avuto luogo. Mi sarei dovuto sentire sollevato. Ma qualcosa dentro di me continuava a far male. Qualcosa di doloroso e bruciante.

Ed alla fine capii. Lo sguardo che Legolas mi aveva rivolto qualche momento prima fuori le stanze del Re era più forte di qualunque lama. Avevo sentito la sua angoscia, il suo tormento. E ne ero rimasto profondamente colpito. Mi apprestai a raggiungere le mie stanze, ma non riuscivo a pensare a nient’altro che a quegli occhi. Non potevo ignorarli. Più cercavo di non pensarci, più quell’angoscia insopportabile prendeva il sopravvento nel mio cuore.  
Decisi di andare da Legolas e parlargli.

 

Ringraziai i Valar che fosse così presto; il Sole non era ancora alto nel cielo, e molti degli invitati erano ancora nelle proprie stanze.

Scesi le scale che portavano alle altre camere degli ospiti, e mi accostai a quella di Legolas, lentamente. Per un attimo temetti che non fosse solo, che suo padre potesse essere li con lui. Ma questo non mi avrebbe fermato. Sapevo che Thranduil fosse assai protettivo nel suoi confronti, che lo amasse al di sopra di tutto; ma avrei parlato con lui ad ogni costo, dovevo farlo, era perfettamente inutile fingere di non conoscere la verità. 

Così mi accostai piano alla porta, e bussai delicatamente.

“Legolas….ci sei?”

Nessuna risposta. 

Bussai ancora “Legolas, sono Erestor, se ci sei per favore, fammi entrare, desidero parlarti.”

Silenzio. Rimasi così per qualche momento. Forse non era nelle sue stanze, dopotutto. Ero sul punto di andare via, quando fui bloccato dal rumore della porta che aperta, emise un cigolio sordo. 

L’aveva lasciata socchiusa. Un muto invito ad entrare, che accolsi senza ulteriore indugio.

Lentamente varcai la soglia e, chiusa la porta alle mie spalle, lo vidi rivolto alla finestra.

Rimasi fermo per un istante. 

Non una parola udii dalle sue labbra. 

Forse perché in realtà non vi era molto da dire più di quanto non fosse già stato svelato dai suoi occhi pochi minuti prima.

“Legolas…perdonami, non intendevo disturbarti…ma ho bisogno di parlarti…”

Lo sentii sospirare. Ed in fine potei udire il suono della sua voce.

“…Sei venuto a dirmi di stargli lontano?” La sua voce non tradiva nessuna emozione, sembrava vuota, priva della soave armonia che lo aveva sempre distinto.

“..Legolas, no non desidero questo…non l’ho mai voluto…”

Tacque. Decisi di dire ciò che avevo nel cuore. Vederlo addolorato mi rattristava infinitamente.

“Ho parlato con Aragorn, mi ha detto cosa è successo…So che vi amate profondamente, l’ho letto negli occhi di entrambi, e l’ho udito dalle sue labbra. E se sono qui è per parlare con te di ciò che avverrà questa sera…”

“…il matrimonio…con Arwen…” sussurrò

“Si.”

“Cosa c’è da dire? Aragorn ha già preso la sua decisione, cosa vuoi che conti la mia opinione…?”  
“Legolas, ascoltami. Aragorn tiene molto a te, lo so, gli ho parlato, ti ama molto. Sai bene che la sua scelta prescinde i suoi desideri personali…”

“Lo so.”

“Vorrei che poteste essere felici…ma…”

“Non possiamo esserlo. E non voglio che Arwen soffra. Dal momento che ha deciso di sposarla spero con tutto il cuore che impari ad amarla come merita…”

“E’ ciò che spera anche il mio cuore. Ma non credere che ciò che provi tu mi sia indifferente. Ho provato a pensare ad una soluzione. Ma il prezzo è davvero alto. Se Aragorn decidesse di unirsi a te, Arwen morirebbe di dolore. Lo so, la conosco. Ama Aragorn a tal punto da aver rinunciato a tutto per lui. Ed Elrond impazzirebbe per la disperazione. Senza contare che Aragorn perderebbe il Regno, gettando questa città nuovamente nella rovina, e su di sé il disonore. Verrebbe ricordato come un Re egoista e senza cuore, che ha seguito solo i propri desideri.” Sospirai, continuando “…Inoltre…non avreste la possibilità di unirvi in matrimonio. Le leggi di questo Regno lo proibiscono. Sareste costretti a fuggire via per potervi amare. Il mondo dei mortali pone dei limiti all’amore. E’un pensiero gretto, crudele e privo di senso, lo so bene. Ma purtroppo è così, e così sarà finché qualcuno non insegnerà loro il vero significato del Matrimonio. Ma in un Regno ancora instabile come questo, con solo poco più di mese di reggenza, Aragorn non ha il potere di cambiare questa legge. Inoltre…mi duole dirlo…ma la pace e la prosperità di Gondor dipende anche dalla discendenza di Aragorn...che tu non puoi dargli….” conclusi.

Era ancora voltato di spalle, alla finestra. Non disse nulla per tutto il tempo. Non un sospiro, né un sussurrò, niente. Mi avvicinai al lui, e poggiai una mano sulla sua spalla. Rabbrividii. Sembrava una statua, fredda come il marmo.

Non una reazione a quel tocco. Come se qualcosa si fosse spento dentro di lui. La sua luce e il suo calore lo avevano abbandonato.

Mi sentii terribilmente in colpa. Era colpa di ciò che avevo detto ad Aragorn se lui adesso era diventato così? D’un tratto fece per voltarsi e mi ritrovai di fronte il suo splendido viso, inespressivo e dagli occhi gelidi. Sospirai. Ero preoccupato per lui.

“Stai bene Legolas?” chiesi guardandolo negli occhi.

“Si.” Aveva mosso appena le labbra, e quel suono era fuoriuscito deciso, risoluto.

“Non mi pare…tu sei…”

“Sto bene.” Disse infine interrompendomi.

Non aggiunsi altro. Mi gelai di fronte a quello sguardo.

“Conosco già tutto ciò che hai appena chiaramente esposto, Erestor. Cosa vuoi da me?”

“Io…io volevo…conoscere le tue intenzioni…”

“Le mie intenzioni?”

“Si…”

Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso amaro, lo sguardo di ghiaccio era impenetrabile.

“Io non sarò mai la causa della sua rovina. Non perderà il suo trono, l’onore e il rispetto a causa mia. Mi farò da parte, non lo cercherò, e alla fine dei festeggiamenti ripartirò per Bosco Atro, insieme al mio Re.”

Rimasi immobile di fronte a tanta risoluta decisione. Era una creatura piena di forza e di coraggio. Nonostante soffrisse enormemente aveva deciso di farsi da parte per il bene di Aragorn. Possedeva un forza di cui Arwen non sarebbe mai stata capace, ed era in grado di sopportare quello che invece avrebbe ucciso lei.

Ma a quel punto dubitai io stesso quale fosse il bene di Aragorn.

Mi sentii afflitto, triste ed addolorato. Ed iniziai a pensare che in realtà Legolas stesse mentendo, mostrandosi più forte di quello che fosse in realtà. 

Negare l’amore era una punizione troppo crudele. Soprattutto per una creatura pura e generosa come lui, alla quale può essere destinata solo felicità e gioia, non dolore.

Ma a quel punto cosa potevo fare? 

Ero divenuto l’unico testimone di quell’amore proibito, e del loro dolore.

E per sempre avrei custodito quel segreto nel mio cuore.

“Mi dispiace, Legolas. Mi dispiace che le cose siano andate così. Non avrei mai voluto che soffrissi in questo modo. Sappi che ammiro profondamente il tuo coraggio e la tua saggezza. Spero tu possa trovare la felicità e l’amore che meriti.” Sussurrai infine.

Non disse nulla. Fece solo un lieve cenno con il capo, e tornò a voltarsi alla finestra.

Sospirai e senza aggiungere altro mi congedai.

 

Mi allontanai per raggiungere le mie stanze, ed all’improvviso un pensiero sussurrato dal pozzo dei miei ricordi si fece strada dentro di me. Qualcosa che udii per la prima volta quando ero solo un fanciullo, e al quale mai avevo creduto davvero. Ma ciò a cui avevo assistito quel giorno diede un senso a quelle parole perdute nel tempo.

 

“Si dice che due persone che si amano non possano essere separate. Che le loro anime siano state unite dai Valar all’alba dei tempi in un'unica fiamma ardente. E così, di quello stesso fulgore bruceranno, seguendo le intricate trame che il destino ha scritto per loro, fino alla fine del mondo.”


	10. Qualcosa di inaspettato

**Anno 3019 III Era - 22 Giugno , Minas Tirith (sera)**

**\- Aragorn -**

 

Il tramonto era vicino. Il rosso scarlatto dei raggi del sole all’orizzonte conferiva all’ambiente un fascino particolare. Nonostante il calore vermiglio che riuscivano ad evocare, nulla sembrava in grado di scaldarmi dalla gelida consapevolezza dell’inevitabile destino che avevo abbracciato.

Avrei dovuto gioire. Quello doveva essere un giorno di gioia. Ma era ormai dalla notte precedente che il susseguirsi inesorabile degli eventi aveva aperto un ferita profonda dentro il mio cuore.

Se solo lo avessi compreso prima. Se solo avessi dato ascolto al mio istinto. Se solo… 

Ero seduto sugli scalini di pietra dinnanzi all'ingresso della torre di Echtelion, e la mia mente tornava a pensare senza fermarsi un attimo come poco prima, e mi sentii debole ed esausto. Pensavo a tutto quello che sarebbe potuta essere la mia vita se solo avessi compreso prima i miei veri sentimenti. Ed un forte senso di malinconia, angoscia e tristezza parvero sopraffarmi.

Dovevo ricompormi. Smettere di pensare a tutto ciò che era accaduto.

Arwen avrebbe percepito qualcosa se non fossi stato attento a seppellire questi pensieri dentro di me.

Mi tornarono in mente le parole di Legolas.

“Sposare qualcuno senza amarlo è crudele, Estel! E’ disonesto!”

Aveva ragione. Era tutto sbagliato. Ed Erestor sbagliava dicendo che ero un uomo libero. Non era così. Ero schiavo della coscienza che mi imponeva di assolvere ai miei doveri. Dell’onore che mi imponeva di tenere fede ad una promessa.

Ed allo stesso tempo pur amando Legolas al di sopra di tutto, lo stavo abbandonando.

Se qualcuno avesse potuto udire le parole sommesse del mio cuore, scandite dal suo costante e perpetuo battere, non avrebbe riconosciuto certo l’uomo pieno di coraggio che sfidò Sauron.

Allora non avevo paura, perché lui era con me.

“Alla fine dei festeggiamenti tornerò a Bosco Atro, Estel…Non dobbiamo più vederci…”

Una fitta allo stomaco. Le sue parole echeggiavano nella mia testa ed erano più dolorose di un dardo infuocato. Il gelo dei suoi occhi tristi e vuoti, era un immagine fissa nella mia mente. Non volevo che andasse via. Non volevo smettere di vederlo. Non volevo perderlo.

Ma forse, in quelle ultime ore, lo avevo già perso per sempre.

 

“Cosa vedo? Il Re di Gondor tutto solo, colto alla sprovvista….”

La voce dolce e melodiosa, leggiadra e gentile della mia sposa mi colse completamente alla sprovvista. Come tutti gli elfi era in grado di essere molto silenziosa, e senza accorgermene mi ritrovai le sue morbide e delicate mani a coprirmi gli occhi, ed udii le sue parole.

“Arwen…” sussurrai e accennai un sorriso.

Era una creatura così dolce e meravigliosa, che la sola idea di abbandonarla mi era insopportabile. Mi aveva donato il suo cuore, la sua fiducia. E le avevo fatto a mia volta una promessa.

“Cosa fai qui?” dissi sussurrando, e poggiai le mie mani sulle sue, stringendole.

Dopo pochi istanti si portò dinnanzi a me. Era così bella. Nessun uomo al mondo poteva meritare tanto. Indossava un leggero vestito turchese, e i capelli scuri erano sciolti e ricadevano morbidi sulle sue spalle.

“Ero venuta a cercare il mio sposo!” disse sorridendo.

Sorrisi senza smettere di guardarla. Il suo viso era illuminato da un candido sorriso, i suoi occhi erano luminosi e pieni di gioia. Era davvero splendida.

E non appena lo pensai capii di non essere per niente degno di lei.

E mi vergognai di non amarla nello stesso modo in cui amavo Legolas.

Mi alzai e mi posi di fronte a lei, senza lasciare le sue mani. Un lieve rossore le colorava il viso, gli occhi fissi nei miei lasciavano trasparire l’emozione che stava provando.

“Sei bellissima, Arwen…” sussurrai. Eravamo vicinissimi, sentivo il suo dolce profumo, le sue labbra rosee erano incurvate in un sorriso così dolce che mi lasciò senza parole. Ero commosso di fronte a tanta bellezza. Avrei imparato ad amarla. Era giusto che ricevesse tutta la felicità e tutto l’amore che potesse desiderare. Ero tanto affezionato a lei…io ce l’avrei fatta.

“Come ti senti, Aragorn?” chiese sussurrando sulle mie labbra.

La guardai per un istante e sorrisi. In realtà non sapevo cosa dire, troppe emozioni contrastanti provavo in quel momento, così cercai di essere il più convincente possibile.

“…emozionato…” La sentii sospirare e sorridermi teneramente. Ero felice di vederla sorridere. Avrei voluto vederla così felice per sempre.

“Oh, Estel. Anch’io sono tanto emozionata…e felice! Oggi è il giorno più bello di tutta la mia vita. Finalmente potremo unirci e stare insieme per l’eternità, amarci e regnare su queste terre fino alla fine dei nostri giorni. Quello che ho atteso per anni è finalmente divenuto realtà…”

Rimasi a fissarla per qualche istante, finchè non sentii un bruciore agli occhi…abbassai lo sguardo.

Calde lacrime mi rigavano il volto, e senza aggiungere altro, la strinsi a me, poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla. Mi sentivo così fragile, così debole da non riuscire a sostenere il suo sguardo.

“Estel…amore…” sussurrò piano al mio orecchio… “Estel…”

“Arwen…io…”

“Estel, cosa c’è? Perché stai piangendo…Stai bene?” chiese preoccupata.

“Si, Arwen, sto bene. …è solo…” trattenni il fiato. Nella mia mente c’erano solo gli occhi di Legolas pieni di lacrime che mi fissavano. Poi continuai. “…è solo l’emozione per tutto ciò che sta per accadere…per tutto ciò che abbiamo ricevuto dopo tanti dolori e sofferenze della guerra…e perché…” non finii la frase.

“…Perché?”

“Perché non sono degno di amare una creatura pura e meravigliosa come te…”

La sentii sospirare e allontanarsi leggermente per potermi guardare negli occhi. Tenevo ancora lo sguardo basso, e dopo pochi istanti sentii le sue morbide e seriche dita sul mio viso, sollevarmi affinché la guardassi a mia volta. Sorrise.

“Estel, ma cosa dici? Tu mi hai donato il tuo cuore, ed io il mio. L’amore è questo! Noi ci apparteniamo Estel, era scritto nelle Stelle. Ed è assurdo pensare che tu non sia degno di me…Io sono tua, Estel.”

Un moto di commozione mi prese completamente e non riuscii a trattenere le lacrime. La consapevolezza che mi amasse con tutta se stessa, che una creatura così splendida mi avesse donato il suo cuore senza riserve mi annientò completamente. Anche Legolas mi amava tanto. Ed io lo avevo abbandonato. E quel doloroso senso di colpa che sentivo crescere sempre più prepotentemente dentro me mi stava uccidendo.

Ad un tratto sentì la sua presa farsi più decisa, e non riuscii a nascondere il viso nel suo abbraccio come avrei voluto. “Io ti amo, Aragorn…” e subito sentii le sue labbra sulle mie, dolci, delicate in un tenero bacio, che mi tolse il respiro. Risposi a mia volta a quel contatto, sfiorando le sue labbra delicatamente. Ci baciammo così per un tempo indefinito, finché sentii le sue labbra schiudersi e chiedere di più.

Mi colse di sorpresa, poiché da quando ci eravamo conosciuti molti anni prima, i nostri baci erano stati sempre molto timidi, delicati. Sentii il calore della sua bocca, e risposi al suo bacio con la stessa intensità, e non appena le nostre lingue iniziarono ad sfiorarsi ed accarezzarsi, il mio cuore accelerò i suoi battiti. La strinsi più forte a me e le carezzai i morbidi capelli color ebano. Chiusi gli occhi abbandonandomi completamente. La mia mente iniziò a rievocare tutto ciò che era accaduto poche ore prima. Iniziarono a mostrarsi nitidi gli istanti in cui io e Legolas ci eravamo baciati. E dopo pochi momenti mi illusi di essere tornato indietro, a quel momento perso al di sopra della coscienza, nel quale eravamo stati insieme. Non ero più con Arwen, ma perso tra le braccia di Legolas; non era più il suo sapore, ma quello di lui. Non più le braccia esili e delicate, ma le sue braccia forti e decise a tenermi stretto. Così, perso in quel sogno, non mi resi conto di aver approfondito ulteriormente il contatto, e di averla stretta più forte.

Sentii un suo gemito e l’incanto nel quale ero piombato svanì.

La guardai in viso. Era arrossita visibilmente, ma sorrideva, emozionata.

“Oh, Estel…”

Non riuscii a dire nulla. Mi vergognai come un ladro. Avevo immaginato di essere con lui durante quel bacio. La tradivo senza rendermene conto. Avevo cercato di non pensare a lui, ma qualunque cosa facessi i suoi occhi erano sempre davanti ai miei. E le sensazioni provate poche ore prima, mi avevano catturato del tutto, imprimendosi nella mia memoria come fuoco.

“…si…Arwen….” fu tutto quello che riuscii a pronunciare in un sussurro tremante. Continuando a sorridermi, si liberò delicatamente del mio abbraccio.

“Fra poche ore, potremo amarci completamente, Elessar…” e senza aggiungere altro si congedò rientrando a palazzo.

Rimasi immobile, a fissare il vuoto.

“Oh, Valar…” Fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire, stringendo il capo tra le mani.

Decisi di rientrare per recarmi alle mie stanze. Dovevo prepararmi; mancavano solo due ore alla cerimonia e dovevo essere pronto. Ed in quell’istante tornai a pensare a Legolas.

Mi mancava. Mi mancava infinitamente.  
E capii che senza di lui la mia vita non sarebbe più stata la stessa.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**\- Thranduil -**

 

Un solo giorno.

Un solo funesto giorno era bastato per distruggere nel cuore di mio figlio qualunque barlume di speranza, gioia e felicità.

La luce che era stato il suo dono, era ormai perduta. E nostalgiche quelle stesse Stelle da cui essa era giunta, parvero brillare meno nel manto celeste che avvolgeva Minas Tirith quella sera.

Erano trascorsi pochi giorni dal mio arrivo da Bosco Atro, insieme a Sire Celeborn e Dama Galadriel nella città Bianca. Da tempo non mi recavo in queste terre. Negli ultimi anni gli attacchi da parte del Signore Oscuro ai nostri boschi si erano fatti molto più frequenti, soprattutto dopo la ripresa di Dol Guldur, e da allora molti dei nostri erano caduti. Eravamo uniti ma sempre troppo pochi di fronte a quella forza crescente e malvagia.

E quando giunse l’autunno dell’anno 3018 fu indotto il consiglio dei popoli della Terra di Mezzo da   
Elrond di Gran Burrone. Legolas partì per presiedere al consiglio accompagnato da quattro alti funzionari. Ed in quell’occasione decise di unirsi alla Compagnia dell’Anello. Nella lettera che mi giunse settimane dopo, appresi che era suo desiderio seguire Aragorn in quella difficile missione e di dare il suo contributo alla causa.

Conoscevo bene Legolas. Nonostante fosse consapevole degli enormi pericoli che avrebbero dovuto affrontare non esitò nemmeno per un momento. Il suo coraggio era pari alla sua grazia. Ed ogni giorno dalla sua partenza pregai i Valar per il successo della Missione e per la salvezza della vita di mio figlio. Avevo sempre creduto che egli potesse divenire il futuro Re degli Elfi di Bosco Atro, ma il destino aveva deciso qualcosa di diverso.

L’amore per un mortale.

Ed ora, quello stesso amore, che aveva rappresentato la sua ragione di vita negli ultimi anni, era divenuto la causa del suo dolore.

Proprio li, nei grandi giardini situati nella parte più alta della città stava per essere celebrato il matrimonio tra Aragorn e Arwen.

Tutti gli invitati erano in attesa. Legolas era accanto a me, insieme al suo amico nano, Gimli, figlio di Glòin, con il quale aveva stretto una profonda amicizia.

Non riuscivo a smettere di guardarlo.

Indossava un sottile ed elegante abito bianco, ricamato con fili d’oro e d’argento, e la fronte adornata della sua corona. Era bellissimo, la creatura più bella che avessi mai visto camminare sulla terra. Riuscivo a percepire la sua sofferenza, il suo dolore, ma il suo viso non tradiva alcuna emozione. Nonostante ciò che era accaduto qualche ora prima, riusciva a celare il dolore che aveva rapito il suo cuore, mascherandolo con cordiali sorrisi e parole cortesi.

Ma gli occhi erano cambiati. Freddi, grigi, tristi.

Aveva le mani unite all’altezza del ventre, e gli occhi persi nel vuoto. Il suo viso era inespressivo.

Mai lo avevo veduto così e dentro mi sentivo bruciare di rabbia.

Mi avvicinai ancora di più a lui sfiorandolo e poggiai la mia mano sulle sue.

Gelide.

Avrei voluto urlare, esprimere la mia rabbia, come non avevo mai sentito il bisogno di fare, ma avevo fatto una promessa a Legolas, che era costata al mio cuore enorme fatica.

Rivolsi lo sguardo altrove. E in un attimo davanti ad i miei occhi tornarono a mostrarsi vivide le immagini di poche ore prima.

 

***

Trascorsi la mattinata nei giardini insieme ad Elrond, con il quale discutemmo di questioni riguardanti i nostri regni e la partenza per le Terre Imperiture.

Ma nonostante fossi preso in quelle conversazioni la mia mente era concentrata su un solo pensiero.

Il mio adorato figlio, che in quel preciso istante si trovava insieme ad Aragorn.

Ero preoccupato. Nonostante avessi detto a Legolas quelle cose poche ore prima, sapevo che anche se il suo amore fosse stato corrisposto, avrebbero incontrato notevoli difficoltà.

Il loro matrimonio non sarebbe stato accettato di buon grado.

Il popolo degli uomini era forte ma ancora molto limitato nella comprensione dell’amore. Impedire a due persone che si amano di sposarsi solo perché non possono generare un figlio era un’idea del tutto assurda. Era giunto il momento che quella gente imparasse il vero significato del Matrimonio.

In verità l’idea che mio figlio sposasse un mortale non era tra le mie più rosee aspettative anni fa. Avrebbe dovuto conoscere l’amarezza della sua perdita e della morte condividendo il destino di Aragorn quando ne fosse giunta l’ora. Ma nell’istante stesso in cui vidi gli occhi di mio figlio il giorno in cui venni a conoscenza del suo amore per il ramingo, molti anni or sono, non potei che gioire della sua felicità. Mai lo avevo veduto brillare come nei giorni felici che trascorsero insieme nel nostro Regno. Le notti erano divenute più belle e più splendenti grazie alla sua luce. Quella luce che apparteneva solo a lui.

Legolas era una creatura benedetta dalle Stelle. E dalle Stelle aveva ricevuto quel dono prezioso, la sua purezza, la sua grazia.

Mai avevo conosciuto un’altra creatura del nostro popolo come lui.

Sapevo che era un creatura speciale, una vita preziosa e bellissima.

Una vita che volevo proteggere.

Preso da quei pensieri decisi di congedarmi da Elrond e andare nella camera di Legolas per attendere il suo ritorno. Una volta giunto nel lungo corridoio di pietra destinato alle camere degli ospiti, sentii una dolore acuto al petto, un senso di angoscia man mano che mi avvicinavo alla camera di mio figlio. Senza indugiare ulteriormente entrai nella camera.

Il sangue si ghiacciò nelle mie vene.

Legolas era sdraiato sul letto, voltato su di un fianco, il volto nascosto tra le mani, le ginocchia leggermente piegate, i capelli che morbidi ricadevano sulle spalle.  
Mi precipitai al suo fianco prendendolo tra le braccia e tenendolo stretto a me. Era freddo, gelido, il respiro debole, il cuore si percepiva a malapena. Fui attraversato da un brivido di paura. Aveva gli occhi chiusi ed era pallidissimo.

“Legolas!! Legolas, rispondimi!!”

Iniziai ad accarezzargli le braccia, le spalle, il viso, come a voler portar via quel freddo crudele che sembrava essersi impossessato di lui. Sentii le lacrime salirmi agli occhi.

“Legolas, apri gli occhi, ti supplico…”

Ad un tratto vidi le sue palpebre aprirsi piano. I suoi occhi non erano azzurri come sempre, ma grigi, spenti ed incredibilmente tristi.

“Legolas…piccolo mio” dissi continuando a carezzargli il viso. Gli baciai la fronte e tornai a guardarlo “Legolas, cosa succede?”

“..padre….” un sussurro debole uscii dalle sue labbra.

Sentivo dentro di me un forte dolore, e una rabbia crescente che non provavo da tanto tempo. Il mio adorato figlio stava soffrendo enormemente, e la sua luce pareva abbandonarlo.

Mi stesi al suo fianco senza staccarmi da lui. Era terribilmente freddo, come non lo avevo mai sentito, ed iniziai a baciarlo e carezzarlo affinché il calore tornasse a lui.

Ebbi paura. Sembrava che qualcosa dentro di lui si fosse spezzato, ed al solo pensiero di perderlo per sempre provai un’angoscia insopportabile.

“Legolas…” sussurrai piano “parlami ti prego…dimmi che cosa è accaduto…”

“…padre…io…” e si fermò, voltando il viso affinché non vedessi le sue lacrime. Con delicatezza poggiai le dita sul suo viso e lo feci voltare nuovamente verso di me.

“Legolas, hai parlato con Aragorn?” chiesi in un sussurro.

Mi guardò e sul suo viso un enorme dolore. “Si…”

Attesi, stretto in quell’abbraccio premuroso, e poi udii parole a cui le mie orecchie non vollero credere.

“…mi sono illuso come uno sciocco di poter vivere accanto a lui per sempre, ma era solo un bel sogno…” disse in un soffio.

“Perché Legolas? Perché solo un sogno?”

“…al calar del sole lui…sposerà Arwen…” disse con tono rassegnato.

“Cosa?! Ma non può commettere un simile errore…è assurdo…”

“Mi ama…ma…non può sposarmi. Perderebbe il trono, il rispetto, l’onore….e Arwen ne morirebbe…”

“E tu allora? Perché devi essere tu a sacrificarti? In nome di cosa? Legolas, ascoltami. Tutto ciò è assurdo…io non lo permetterò! Non lascerò che il loro matrimonio abbia luogo…”

“No!” disse con un debole grido “Non fatelo, padre! Non voglio che perda tutto ciò per cui ha lottato…”

“E sei disposto a sacrificarti per questo? Legolas, non dire assurdità!”

“Padre, ne ho già parlato con lui…ed anche con Erestor…non esiste altro modo…”

“Erestor? Il consigliere di Elrond?”

“Si…”

“Non importa cosa dice lui! E’ assurdo celebrare un matrimonio su presupposti simili…Arwen un giorno lo scoprirà…e..”

“..no, padre. Non lo scoprirà…”

“Legolas, come puoi dirlo? Voi due vi amate, e lei riuscirà a leggerlo negli occhi di entrambi!”

“Io non lo rivedrò. Alla fine dei festeggiamenti tornerò a Bosco Atro.”

“…Legolas…ma ti rendi conto di cosa vuol dire questo? Vuoi condannare te stesso alla sofferenza, al dolore e alla solitudine per sempre? Non puoi farlo….” Lo strinsi di più a me “Non lo permetterò, non voglio che accada…”

“Padre, vi prego, fidatemi di me…io starò bene…saperlo felice mi basta…”

“No, Legolas…lui non lo sarà. E nemmeno tu. Menti a te stesso, sai bene che il dolore può ucciderci. Hai già perduto il tuo calore, la tua luce. Legolas, io non voglio che tu soffra…” sentivo un nodo alla gola , e poggiai la mia fronte sulla sua “il tuo cuore è spezzato…lo sento”

“…ascoltatemi padre mio…” disse posando le sue morbide dita sul mio viso “Quando tornerò a Bosco Atro tutto si sistemerà…lui mi dimenticherà, ed io….io troverò la mia strada. Desidero solo tornare a casa…insieme a voi…”

”Legolas…io…”

Posò la punta delle dita sulle mie labbra, interrompendomi “Ora dovete farmi una promessa, padre…giuratemi che non farete nulla per impedire il matrimonio.”

“Legolas…ma come puoi…”

“Giuratelo, padre!” disse con tono fermo, impedendomi di continuare.

Rimasi attonito, con lo sguardo fissò in quegli occhi grigi e tristi. Amava quell’uomo a tal punto da condannarsi all’infelicità.

“Legolas…perché vuoi questo? Perché non combatti per ottenere ciò che il tuo cuore desidera? Perché…?”

“Perché sarebbe un’azione egoista. So bene che negare l’amore è crudele, ma è per un bene superiore. Padre voi siete Re, potete comprendere i doveri ai quali bisogna adempiere; non rendete tutto più difficile. Io andrò avanti, padre mio. Ve lo prometto. Ora giuratelo, vi prego…”

Abbassai lo sguardo e sospirai. Era la creatura più generosa, gentile e coraggiosa che avessi mai incontrato in tutti i lunghi anni della mia vita.

“Te lo giuro, Legolas…” dissi con la morte nel cuore.

E senza aggiungere altro, lo strinsi a me, cullandolo in un abbraccio senza fine.

*** 

Mi destai da quei pensieri e tornai a fissare le persone intorno a me. Una tristezza infinita si era fatta strada nel mio cuore. E dentro di me la lotta furiosa tra il desiderio di gridare, fermare tutto, e la promessa che avevo fatto a mio figlio. Sospirai. Desideravo solo che tutto terminasse al più presto.

Legolas era ancora insieme al suo amico Gimli, e sorrisi. Era il figlio di Glòin, colui che fu prigioniero nel mio palazzo molti anni addietro. Non avrei mai creduto che tra elfi e nani potesse esserci davvero pace, ne tanto meno un amicizia profonda come quella nata tra Legolas e Gimli.

Ma sapevo anche che mio figlio era una creatura speciale, nobile e gentile, che riusciva a catturare tutti con la sua luce.

Luce, che in quei giorni, si stava spegnendo a causa dell’amore.

Non avrei mai perdonato Aragorn per ciò che gli aveva fatto.

 

**\- Erestor -**

Ed infine era giunto.

Il matrimonio tanto atteso da tutti sarebbe stato celebrato di li a poco. Tutti gli invitati attendevano l’arrivo degli sposi. Dama Galadriel e Sire Elrond avrebbero celebrato il rito.

Tutto era stato risolto per il meglio...

No, invece.

Niente era stato risolto.

Il mio cuore batteva all’impazzata, sentivo che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, eppure non riuscivo a muovere un muscolo, dire una parola.  
C’era qualcosa nell’aria al quale non riuscivo a dare un nome, qualcosa di indecifrabile, di inconoscibile.  
Il mio sguardo finiva sempre per indugiare su Legolas. Era bellissimo, regale. Ma notavo che non era più lo stesso di un tempo. Qualcosa dentro di lui era morto, lo sentivo distintamente. Sentivo il suo dolore, la sua angoscia, la sua rassegnazione. Il suo viso era inespressivo. Di tanto in tanto notavo che rispondeva se interpellato in una conversazione, ma erano per lo più cenni di assenso e brevi sorrisi.

Una strana agitazione iniziò a crescere dentro di me.

Paura, disperazione, riuscivo a percepirle nell’aria. Notando gli sguardi ed i sorrisi degli astanti capii di essere il solo a provare quella sensazione.

Iniziai a sentire un forte dolore alla testa, ed istintivamente portai le mani alle tempie. 

Cosa stava succedendo? Era da moltissimo tempo che non sentivo qualcosa del genere e rammentai che l’ultima volta fu in occasione della morte di Syllailëa, la splendida dama di Lòrien che avevo amato, uccisa dagli orchi in un atroce attacco al Bosco D’Oro durante la guerra della Seconda Era.

Spalancai gli occhi. No, non poteva essere.

Morte, o qualcosa di molto simile.

Un moto di terrore si fece strada dentro di me. Qualcosa stava per accadere, ed istintivamente tornai a fissare Legolas, che aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, la pelle chiarissima, le labbra non più tinte dai caldi toni vermigli, ma gelide come i suoi occhi.

Decisi di andargli vicino. C’era Thranduil al suo fianco, che subito notai lanciarmi uno sguardo più tagliente di una lama affilata. Decisi di ignorarlo e mi ritrovai di fronte a loro.

Feci un inchino di riverenza e salutai i presenti.

“Principe Legolas, potete concedermi un istante del vostro tempo?”

Legolas sembrava mi guardasse privo di interesse, di emozioni; solo una bellissima statua di marmo gelida ed immobile che fissava i miei occhi con lo sguardo vuoto.

“E’ così urgente, Erestor?” rispose Thranduil in modo secco. Lessi nei suoi occhi rancore nei miei confronti. Teneva un braccio intorno alla vita di suo figlio, e con fare protettivo si avvicinò ancora di più a lui. Capii quanto l’amasse in realtà. Ma non potevo semplicemente andarmene.

“Mi dispiace importunarvi, Sire Thranduil ma è questione di qualche attimo…” dissi fissando i suoi occhi color smeraldo lucente. Poi tornai a guardare Legolas “..Principe?” dissi attendendo una sua risposta. D’un tratto si mosse, e sussurrò piano a suo padre qualcosa che, nel vociare degli ospiti non riuscii a comprendere, e poi si avvicinò a me. Così gli feci strada e lo condussi in un angolo solitario della terrazza, vicino alla balaustra di marmo.

Lo guardai e per un istante tornai a percepire quel dolore atroce alla testa. Lanciai un piccolo gemito, portando le mani alle tempie, finchè sentii le morbide dita del principe sulle mie.

“Cos’hai Erestor, stai male?”

La voce flebile, priva della sua soave armonia, parve lasciare le sue labbra come un soffio del vento estivo privato del suo calore. Il dolore passò d’un tratto. E tornai a guardarlo. Le sue mani tenevano ancora le mie, e i suoi occhi grigi mi fissavano imperturbabili.

“No…io…non è nulla, Principe….” dissi e il mio sguardo si abbassò sulle sue mani gelide strette alle mie.

Era terribile. Provai una tristezza infinita. Legolas stava malissimo e la colpa era in buona parte mia. Non avevo fatto nulla per lui, se non allontanarlo dalla persona che amava e da cui era amato.

Le nostre mani si lasciarono, e tornai a fissare il suo candido volto. Non disse nient’altro. E così mi apprestai a dire ciò che mi ero proposto.

“Oh, Legolas…io…” esitai. Avevo paura di peggiorare le cose, ma non riuscii a tacere..”Legolas, tu stai male…”

Continuò a fissarmi, immobile. “E con ciò?” sussurrò, le labbra si mossero appena.

“…Legolas io non volevo che accadesse tutto questo…io…io sento il tuo dolore, la tua angoscia…so che stai soffrendo intensamente…io non voglio che tu soffra…io non posso non far nulla…” dissi, e sentii le lacrime scendere lungo le mie guance. Era tanto tempo che non piangevo. Ed in quel momento insieme a lui, mi sentii sopraffatto dal dolore.

“Non è nelle tue mani il mio destino, Erestor. Ognuno deve seguire il proprio cammino, così come i Valar hanno deciso…Io seguirò il destino che è stato scritto per me.”

“Io non sono più sicuro di niente, Legolas…ho timore che questo sia tutto un terribile sbaglio. Ho delle sensazioni negative Legolas, e non so spiegarmi il perché…”

“No so risponderti, Erestor.”

“Legolas, non voglio che ti accada nulla di male…” dissi sussurrando, ed istintivamente mi avvicinai di più a lui, prendendogli le mani tra le mie. 

Lo fissai e lui fece altrettanto, infine aggiunse “Pensi che possa accadermi qualcosa di peggiore di ciò che è accaduto al sorgere del sole?”

“Non so cosa avverrà, non riesco a vederlo…ma...ho paura, Legolas. ”

“Non darti peso amico mio. Sii sereno Erestor, ed esaudisci il mio desiderio. Sta vicino ad Aragorn, amalo e proteggilo. Poiché io non posso più farlo.” Disse con un filo di voce.

Abbassò lo sguardo. Sospirai. I miei occhi scesero lungo la linea del suo profilo, fino al ciondolo di Mithril che portava al collo. Il dono di Aragorn di tanti anni prima. Sapevo che l’avrebbe amato per sempre. E ciò che non riuscivo a sopportare era che probabilmente quell’amore profondo, silenzioso ed ostacolato avrebbe finito per ucciderlo.

“Legolas, sei la creatura più splendida che abbia mai conosciuto…vorrei che potessi ritrovare la tua luce meravigliosa…”

Sorrise debolmente, e tornò a guardarmi. “Questo corpo non sarà più il suo tempio” disse poggiandosi la mano sul cuore, “quei giorni sono terminati…”

Non compresi quelle parole. Avrei voluto approfondire, ma la melodia nuziale intonata dei musici ci riportò alla realtà. Legolas ebbe un fremito, e strinse più forte la mia mano.

Mi voltai notando che Aragorn e Arwen stavano per fare il loro ingresso nel grande giardino per raggiungere l’altare ove si sarebbe tenuto il rito. Mi voltai verso Legolas fissando i suoi occhi per un ultimo istante ed infine gli baciai il dorso della mano, ed egli mi fece un cenno prima di raggiungere di nuovo suo padre.

Io mi portai accanto all’altare, dove erano già presenti Galadriel ed Elrond.

Mi voltai a guardarli. Aragorn teneva per mano Arwen ed insieme avanzavano lentamente verso l’altare. Arwen aveva uno splendido sorriso sulle labbra, Aragorn uno sguardo indecifrabile. E di nuovo posai il mio sguardo in direzione di Legolas, e notai che nonostante si fosse voltato verso il corridoio centrale, ove la coppia stava avanzando, teneva lo sguardo basso.

Quando i due sposi raggiunsero il punto in cui si trovava, notai che Aragorn fissò un istante più del necessario Legolas che, evidentemente conscio di poter destare sospetto, sollevò lentamente lo sguardo incontrando quello di lui. Un brevissimo istante e a seguire un inchino di riverenza.

Mi accorsi di avere un respiro piuttosto agitato, e che il dolore alla testa stava iniziando a tornare prepotente. Trattenni un gemito, ma un brivido mi attraversò la schiena, scuotendomi violentemente. Mi morsi il labbro, nervosamente, cosciente della situazione, e dell’inevitabilità degli eventi.

Quando raggiunsero l’altare le parole pronunciate dai due sovrani elfici divennero per me suoni indistinti. La testa iniziò a girarmi, e cercai di stare fermo per quanto possibile.

Qualcosa non andava.

Ad un tratto fu come se lo spazio intorno a me non fosse più lo stesso. Non più il giardino, non più l’altare, ma solo un esteso campo di fiori bianchi e le stelle nel manto notturno del cielo.

Una visione.

***

_Un elfo bambino era inginocchiato sul prato con il volto rivolto al cielo. Aveva i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri come il mare, una bianca e candida veste che catturava i morbidi raggi di luna._

_“Dove sono?” chiesi incredulo, avvicinandomi a lui. Il soffio del vento dei boschi portava con se un delicato profumo di corteccia di giovane quercia._

_Il bambino spostò il suo sguardo su di me, “Fatti avanti, non aver timore..” disse con la sua flebile vocina, “qui non c’è nulla di malvagio…siediti accanto a me…”_

_Obbedii, e dopo pochi istanti mi ritrovai accanto a quel bambino dal viso innocente e dagli occhi profondi._

_Respirai il suo profumo…un profumo che conoscevo, che avevo già sentito._

_“Guarda le stelle nel cielo…” disse improvvisamente “Esse ci osservano, ci proteggono; di tanto in tanto scendono sulla terra, e vivono accanto a noi…” disse fissando i miei occhi._

_“Davvero? Non vorrei disilluderti…ma forse nessuno ti ha detto che sono solo leggende del nostro popolo…” dissi sorridendogli._

_Il suo sguardo si fissò nel mio, le labbra strette. Poi aggiunse “Sei tu che resterai disilluso…poiché in quest’ora tarda, vedrai con i tuoi occhi la luce di una stella lasciare il cuore di una creatura immortale…”_

_“Cosa?” rimasi interdetto. Un pensiero balenò nella mia mente. “Tu chi sei?” chiesi al giovane elfo._

_“Non ha più importanza ormai…” rispose, e il suo sguardo divenne triste, gli occhi grigi e vuoti si abbassarono a fissare i bianchi fiori che riempivano il campo. Aveva il respiro ansante e affaticato._

_No, non poteva essere._

_Nel momento in cui vidi quello sguardo capii chi fosse in realtà._

_“Legolas?”dissi in un soffio._

_Sorrise. “Si…sono io. In un tempo fuori dal tempo…”_

_“Legolas, che cosa sta succedendo?!” chiesi quasi urlando “Dove siamo, che posto è questo? Dove sono tutti…?”_

_“E’ solo un illusione, Erestor. Non sei veramente qui…”_

_“Un' illusione ?” chiesi incredulo, “Perché hai questo aspetto? Tu sei…sei un bambino…!”_

_Sorrise e mi prese le mani. Lacrime scendevano copiose sulle tenere guance. “Aiutami, Erestor…non so se riuscirò a resistere…” sussurrò._

_Tremava._

_“Legolas, di cosa stai parlando…cosa ti succede!? Parla!”_

_“...Mi ero illuso..di potercela fare senza di lui...invece...”_

_Sgranai gli occhi. “Legolas, invece cosa?? Cosa ti sta accadendo?!?”_

_“…La luce…” sussurrò con il respiro affannato “ la luce mi sta abbandonando…” Il suo esile corpicino mi cadde tra le braccia, le palpebre si chiusero piano._

_“Legolas, NO!” urlai, stringendolo tra le braccia._

_“Estel…” un flebile sussurro. E poi il silenzio. Spirò._

_“LEGOLAS!!!” urlai, scuotendolo come per tentare di svegliarlo. “LEGOLAS, SVEGLIATI!!!”_

 

***

 

Nel preciso istante in cui urlai il suo nome, quella scena scomparve. Il calore del corpicino del principe stretto al mio petto svanì, e mi ritrovai di nuovo con la testa tra le mani accanto all’altare.

Silenzio.

Sollevai lo sguardo e assistetti a qualcosa che mi tolse il respiro.

Un grido, un gemito di dolore.

Legolas.

Galadriel tacque, volgendo lo sguardo sul principe di Bosco Atro. Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Mithrandir e tutti i presenti si volsero verso di lui. Thranduil lo stava sorreggendo.

“Legolas…cos’hai?” disse con tono preoccupato e con il terrore dipinto sul volto. Legolas tremava visibilmente.

Sollevò lo sguardo incontrando quello di Aragorn, che vidi impallidire all’istante.

“Estel….” Un sussurro debole, affaticato. Proprio come nella visione che avevo avuto pochi istanti prima.

Aragorn si precipitò immediatamente verso di lui, ma d’un tratto una luce brillante, evanescente come il bagliore fatato delle Stelle, avvolse il suo corpo, illuminandolo completamente. La sua figura si sollevò dal terreno. Thranduil fu sospinto all’indietro e vidi portarsi le mani al petto. Cadde in ginocchio al suo fianco, mentre gli altri si erano allontanati per la paura.

E la voce di Aragorn, che urlava di dolore.

“LEGOLAS!!!”

Quel grido disperato mi fece sussultare il cuore nel petto. Tentò di afferrarlo con le braccia, ma una forza invisibile lo sospinse indietro, facendolo cadere a terra.Mi parai al suo fianco per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e rimasi accanto a lui, a pochi passi da Legolas, ancora avvolto da quella luce accecante. Compresi che l’illusione di poco prima era stata una rivelazione. Come le visioni che avevo un tempo, Legolas aveva voluto rivelarmi la sua vera natura.

Legolas brillava come una Stella. La luce diveniva sempre più forte, quasi accecante. Tutti i presenti stavano cercando di coprirsi gli occhi poiché evidentemente non riuscivano a sopportarla.

“Oh, Valar…” furono le uniche parole che riuscii a pronunciare.

Ad un tratto la luce iniziò ad affievolirsi, allontanandosi dal suo corpo come scie luminose, che danzavano e si intrecciavano tra loro per confluire in un punto invisibile davanti a lui. Quando scomparve del tutto, Legolas cadde privo di sensi tra le braccia di Thranduil, i cui occhi addolorati versavano lacrime copiose. Lo strinse forte a sé, piangendo con il capo poggiato sul suo petto.

La luce che si era allontanata da lui era ora confluita a formare una piccola stella, la cui luce rendeva quella notte più chiara del giorno. Era ancora li, sospesa davanti a noi, e dopo pochi istanti, partì velocemente, come era solita correre una stella cadente, allontanandosi da quel luogo, fino a scomparire alla nostra vista.

Silenzio.

Solo il pianto sommesso e silenzioso del Re di Bosco Atro. E i sospiri ansanti di Aragorn che si materializzarono pochi secondi dopo in un sussurro spezzato dal pianto “No…”

Si precipitò in ginocchio accanto a Thranduil prendendo la mano di Legolas, che giaceva immobile sul morbido prato.

“Legolas, ti prego svegliati!!...” disse quasi gridando “Ti prego, rispondi…!!”

Silenzio.

Dolore.

Nessun movimento. Nessuna risposta. Legolas non si muoveva. Mi avvicinai anch’io, seguito da Mithrandir che si inginocchiò accanto al Re di Bosco Atro, Elrond ed Arwen, mentre gli Hobbit e Gimli erano già accanto a loro.

“Legolas, ti prego…parlami…non lasciarmi…” ripetè Aragorn.

A quelle parole, la reazione violenta di Thranduil, che come avevo immaginato avrebbe presto rivolto le sue parole d’accusa al Re di Gondor.

“Allontanati! Non toccarlo!” gridò, spingendo via Aragorn senza riguardo. “E’ colpa tua, solo colpa tua se ora Legolas……” Un singhiozzo interruppe quella frase…Tornò a chinarsi sul corpo del figlio senza concluderla.

Aragorn non disse nulla. Rimase a terra, interdetto, sconvolto, con il respiro ansante e il tremito nel corpo. “….morto?” sussurrò. “No, non può essere….NO!!!” urlò. Si alzò di scatto e fece per avvicinarsi di nuovo, ma lo fermai tenendolo per un braccio. Mi guardò incredulo e gli feci segno di attendere.

I miei occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime, e nella mia mente tornò a farsi vivido la visione di pochi istanti prima; il calore del corpo del principe che se ne andava piano tra le mie braccia come portato via da un ombra oscura e gelida era un'immagine insopportabile.

Cosa era accaduto in realtà?

Avevo veduto Legolas brillare, come una Stella del cielo, pochi attimi prima.

Non erano dunque solo leggende le storie su di lui. Egli possedeva dentro di sé la luce brillante delle stelle, ed ora, a causa del dolore, quella luce aveva abbandonato il suo corpo.

La Leggenda degli Elfi di Luce non era più dunque solo una leggenda, poiché davanti agli occhi di molti, in quella notte stellata, aveva manifestato la sua realtà.

Ma perché era successo proprio in quel momento?

Perché proprio un istante prima che fossero pronunciate le fatidiche parole?

Forse un segno dei Valar, affinché la cerimonia tra Aragorn e Arwen non fosse celebrata?

Ed in quell’istante vivida nella mia mente la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato tutto. Ogni cosa.

Ad un tratto si udì in quel silenzio angosciante la voce di Mithrandir, che era chino su Legolas, per comprendere il suo stato. “E’ vivo.” Disse “E’ debole, molto debole….ma è vivo!”  
In quell’istante Thranduil sospirò, sollevando il viso verso di lui, e notai un barlume di speranza brillare nei suoi occhi smeraldo.

“Andiamo, Thranduil” Mithrandir gli fece strada ed il Re di Bosco Atro immediatamente si mise in piedi tenendo Legolas tra le braccia. Il capo reclinato all’indietro, il braccio sinistro che giaceva privo di forze, il pallore incredibile del suo viso, gli occhi chiusi.

Sembrava davvero morto. Aragorn allora si liberò della mia presa e tentò di raggiungerlo.

“Ho detto di non avvicinarti, Aragorn! Sta lontano da lui!!” gridò Thranduil, e senza aggiungere altro seguì lo Stregone all’interno del palazzo.

Aragorn, si pietrificò a quelle parole. Copiose le lacrime rigavano il suo viso.

D’un tratto udii la voce di Elrond rompere quel silenzio.

“Che cosa sta succedendo, Erestor?? Si rivolse a me con uno sguardo preoccupato e incredulo “Perché Thranduil ha detto quelle cose ad Aragorn?”. La sua voce era dura, accusatoria.

Arwen era accanto ad Aragorn e lo stava abbracciando.

Cosa dovevo fare?

Decisi che a quel punto non sarebbe più servito a nulla tentare di nascondere la verità. E neanche avrei voluto farlo. Il senso di colpa che provavo nel cuore era immenso, e capii che era giunto il momento di fare chiarezza.

“Credo che sia meglio entrare a palazzo, Sire Elrond e parlarne in privato.” Dissi sostenendo il suo sguardo.

Sentivo il vociare degli ospiti, rimasti impietriti dall’evento di pochi minuti prima. “Inoltre credo sia il caso, mio Sire, dati i recenti sviluppi, di congedare gli ospiti e avvertire che nessuna cerimonia sarà tenuta questa sera. Siete d’accordo?” chiesi infine, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata ed il gelo nelle vene.

“Si….direi che non possiamo proseguire…” sussurrò piano. Si portò in prossimità dell’altare e a voce alta si rivolse agli ospiti, ponendo le sue scuse e congedandoli.

“Cosa è successo a Mastro Elfo?” una voce roca, bassa e preoccupata richiamò la mia attenzione.

Gimli, figlio di Glòin, era accanto a me, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Mi tolse il respiro. L’immagine di un Nano addolorato per un Elfo era qualcosa che non avevo mai veduto in tutta la mia vita. Ma l’amicizia, quella vera, non conosce alcun tipo di confine, ora ne ero certo.

Commosso, posi una mano sulla sua spalla, avvicinandomi

“Non temete Mastro Gimli, il principe Legolas è vivo, lo avete sentito anche voi. Lui è forte, si riprenderà...”

Un barlume di speranza illuminò i suoi occhi, ma in verità non capii cosa potesse avermi spinto a dire quelle cose, se per primo io stesso ero incredulo. Forse cercavo solo di alimentare la mia speranza dandone a lui.

 

La speranza di rivedere viva la creatura più splendente e perfetta che avessi mai conosciuto.


	11. Il dono delle Stelle

A partire dall' anno 87 al 3019 della III Era - Bosco Verde il Grande, futuro Bosco Atro.

\- Thranduil -

 

Era uno splendido giorno di primavera quando Bosco Verde il Grande accolse tra il dolce profumo degli alberi in fiore il suo figlio prediletto. 

Ed io, sovrano di quel grande Reame, ebbi la gioia di ricevere il dono più bello. 

Mio figlio. Legolas.

Era trascorsi quasi cento anni dalla morte di mio padre. Era l’anno 3434 della Seconda Era, quando ebbe luogo la battaglia decisiva della Guerra dell’Ultima Alleanza, la battaglia di Dagorlad, nella quale l’unione degli eserciti di uomini ed elfi guidati da Gil-Galad ed Elendil sfidò l’esercito di Sauron.

_~ {Flashback} ~ anno 3434 II Era - Battaglia di Dagorlad ~_

_Ero alla guida del nostro esercito insieme a mio padre, Re Oropher, in una landa desolata poco fuori i Cancelli di Mordor._

_Ricordo il fetido, ripugnante odore di quella terra._

_Fiamme, cenere, orchi, sangue. Il cielo era totalmente coperto da nubi minacciose e grigie. I raggi del sole non erano che un ricordo nel gelido buio di quella terra malvagia. Molti dei nostri perirono crudelmente in quelle terre._

_Molti non fecero più ritorno a casa._

_Tra questi il Re mio padre._

_Vivido nella mia mente era rimasto il ricordo del suo sguardo negli ultimi istanti di vita._

_Quella battaglia sanguinaria sembrava non trovare mai fine. Orrendi orchi, guidati dallo spirito malvagio dell’oscuro signore colpivano da ogni direzione. E tra le urla laceranti di dolore dei miei compagni caduti, venni colpito violentemente al fianco._

_Un dolore lancinante, acuto. E copioso il sangue sgorgava dalla ferita causata dall’ascia di una di quelle fetide, sporche creature._

_Caddi, il viso rivolto sulle fredde pietre sporche di sangue._

_Un istante. L’istante di un respiro, di uno sguardo. Tra me e la fine solo pochi attimi. Un altro colpo, e sarei morto._

_Ma il sibilo distinto di una freccia mi destò d’un tratto._

_Sollevai il viso, allo stremo delle forze e ciò che vidi mi raggelò il cuore._

_Mio padre, nel tentativo di salvarmi, aveva abbassato la guardia. Ed ora, colpito alla schiena da una lunga ed affiliata lancia, spalancò gli occhi e si accasciò al suolo, a pochi metri da me. Il bellissimo viso contorto in una smorfia di dolore, il respiro affaticato, il corpo scosso dal tremito._

_“PADRE!!!” urlai disperato, trascinandomi faticosamente verso di lui, con le ultime forze rimaste._

_Giunsi al suo fianco, un istante prima della fine._

_“Padre, padre…rispondetemi vi prego….” Dissi con voce rotta dal pianto. Stava morendo. Lo sentivo. Il volto era divenuto incredibilmente pallido, il petto trafitto crudelmente dalla lama avvelenata si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente._

_“…Thranduil…….” Un sussurro, ed i suoi occhi fissi nei miei, mentre le labbra sottili si sforzavano di rivolgermi l’ultimo sorriso._

_“Padre mio….no…..vi prego…non lasciatemi….” gemetti, tenendolo stretto, carezzandogli il volto, la fronte, le labbra._

_“…Thranduil…il mio tempo è finito. Guida la nostra gente come nuovo sovrano di Bosco Verde nei secoli che verranno…”_

_“Padre…”_

_“Sono fiero di te, figlio mio…" disse in un soffio, "...sarai un grande Re….”_

_Rimasi a fissare il colore dei suoi verdi occhi mentre andava trasformandosi in un tenue e spento grigio senza vita._

_“Namárië…” sussurrò con l’ultimo respiro._

_E tra le mie braccia, morì._

_Le lacrime scesero copiose sul mio viso, un freddo gelido mi pervase tutto facendomi tremare, ed il male atroce per la ferita che avevo subito poco prima non era che una lontana ombra celata dall’intenso dolore che pervase il mio cuore in quegli istanti terribili._

_“…padre…no…non lasciatemi...vi supplico...” ricordo quella preghiera sommessa tra i singhiozzi del mio pianto, sussurrata con disperata rassegnazione._

_Mentre ancora fissavo il suo volto, incredulo per ciò che stava accadendo, Isildur staccò dalla mano dell’Oscuro Signore l’Unico Anello e con un immenso boato il grande esercito di Sauron cadde sconfitto._

_~ {Fine flashback} ~_

Ero divenuto il nuovo Re di Bosco Verde il Grande. 

Ed avevo sposato Dama Meldë, la splendida fanciulla alla quale anni prima avevo giurato eterno amore.

Meldë era una fanciulla dolce e gentile. Occhi azzurri profondi, lunghi capelli d’oro, labbra dolci e seriche come i petali di fiore, dotate di un dolce colore vermiglio. Era una creatura davvero bellissima, insieme alla quale vissi giorni felici dopo la mia incoronazione. 

E dalla quale ben presto attesi un figlio. 

Era la primavera dell’anno 87 e tutti nel Bosco attendevano la nascita del principe. 

La persona nella quale riponevo maggiormente la mia fiducia era una splendida creatura immortale, che pareva aver catturato nei suoi occhi l’azzurro scintillante del cielo, e nei suoi capelli il calore vermiglio del sole al tramonto. 

Rinìë era il suo nome. 

Di nobili origini, aveva perduto i genitori nell’era antica. Mio padre l’aveva accolta a palazzo e fin da giovane aveva dimostrato le sue innumerevoli qualità. Era un’abile guerriera, letale con l’arco ed altrettanto con la spada. Abile curatrice, conosceva alla perfezione l’uso delle erbe e preparava pozioni e tisane dalle proprietà rigeneranti. Ben presto arrivai a considerarla come una sorella, e sempre ella nutrì nei miei confronti medesimi sentimenti.

“Sire Thranduil…” chiese un giorno con la sua soave e melodica voce “..avete già deciso il nome che darete al Principe?” 

Sorrisi. In verità era da tempo che ci pensavo. Mancava poco alla sua nascita e dovevo decidere al più presto. Il mio desiderio era quello di trovare un nome che racchiudesse in sé la sua vera essenza, la sua appartenenza al bosco. 

“In verità mia cara Rinìë sono ancora indeciso. Forse perché non ho ancora veduto i suoi occhi… Posso solo immaginare come sarà mio figlio…e sono tanto emozionato…”

“E’ perfettamente naturale mio Re…state per diventare padre per la prima volta…” rispose sorridendo in modo dolcissimo, “..è un evento senza precedenti..”

“Si…lo è..” risposi, con il cuore colmo di felicità, all’idea che tra non molto tempo avrei potuto abbracciare il mio bambino. 

“…Sire, dovreste convincere la Regina a stare a riposo…non ha rinunciato alle sue lunghe passeggiate…dovrebbe riguardarsi…” disse con fare premuroso e attento. Era davvero adorabile, stava accanto a me e Meldë in ogni occasione. “Non mi ascolta, Sire…provate a parlarle…”

“Lo farò senz’altro…” dissi sospirando, “Meldë è sempre stata una fanciulla vivace e come tutti noi detesta la sedentarietà, ma cercherò di convincerla…soprattutto perché oramai manca poco…”

Sorrise fiduciosa. “Mio Re, con il vostro permesso, vado a prepararle una tisana, sono certo che l’apprezzerà…” E con un breve inchino si congedò da me.

Rinìë era diversa dalle altre fanciulle. Possedeva una forza ed un carattere tipici di un elfo maschio, ma la grazia e la bellezza di una vera Principessa. Amava indossare abiti maschili, coperti da un lungo mantello verde, ed i lunghi e ondulati capelli rossi creavano un contrasto affascinante. Pensai che sarebbe stata un compagna perfetta ed una degna Regina per mio figlio, una volta raggiunta l’età giusta.

Sorrisi. Ero talmente ansioso di conoscerlo che mi perdevo spesso a pensare a come sarebbe stata la sua vita nei secoli successivi, addirittura già arrivando a cercare per lui una degna Regina. 

Quella stessa sera mi recai nelle stanze di Meldë, appena fui libero dai miei impegni di Sovrano. 

La trovai alla finestra, intenta a rimirare le stelle del cielo.

Silenziosamente mi parai alle sue spalle, e con delicatezza posai le mie mani sui suoi fianchi. La sentii rilassarsi completamente contro di me.

“Come stai mio amore?” sussurrai silenziosamente al suo orecchio. “Non sei stanca?” 

La sentii sospirare e sussurrare lentamente “…non temere mio Re, sono in perfetta forma…e non sono stanca…” aggiunse, e poi lentamente si voltò per guardarmi negli occhi, “…come potrei esserlo? Non faccio nulla tutto il giorno…” 

“…Meldë, in verità so che alle tue lunghe passeggiate non hai certo rinunciato…” 

“…non vi rinuncerei mai Thranduil..” disse sorridendo, “Non riesco a stare ferma tutto il giorno…sai bene che non ci sono mai riuscita…e poi…” abbassò lo sguardo, prendendomi le mani tra le sue, “..Il figlio che porto in grembo non mi è di peso…” tornò a fissarmi con gli splendidi zaffiri che erano i suoi occhi, “…so che a lui piace passeggiare con la sua mamma…lo sento…” 

“…Meldë, amore…non voglio che rinunci alle tue abitudini, dico solo di non affaticare il tuo corpo. Manca poco alla sua nascita, cerca di riguardarti. Rinìë mi ha detto che stai via molte ore durante il giorno, e che spesso ti allontani molto da Palazzo. Non è salutare per te…e non è sicuro.” 

Sorrise, sbuffando scherzosamente. “Rinìë…” disse senza smettere di sorridere, “Quella ragazza non è capace di tenere un segreto…” 

Sorrisi a mia volta. “Sai bene che non si tratta di questo. E’ saggia e tiene molto a te, per questo mi ha informato…”

“Lo so, Thranduil.” Rispose dolcemente sulle mie labbra, avvicinandosi di più a me. “..ma cerca di fidarti di me, mio amore…” 

Sentii il grembo gonfio contro il mio ventre, e le sue delicate braccia intorno al mio collo. L’abbracciai a mia volta delicatamente, baciandole le labbra con estrema dolcezza. 

“Ti amo Meldë…mia stella luminosa…il nostro bambino sarà stupendo proprio come te…” sussurrai piano sulle sue labbra. I suoi occhi azzurri erano lucidi, e le sue labbra incurvate in un dolcissimo sorriso.

“…Thranduil…sono tanto felice…” disse sospirando. “…ringrazio i Valar di avermi donato un amore cosi grande, assoluto, totale…” Sentii le sue labbra dolci cercare le mie, in un bacio pieno di passione e lentamente la condussi al grande letto, senza interrompere il nostro abbraccio.

La felicità che provai quella notte fu immensa. Mi sentivo completo, straordinariamente appagato, e grato ai Valar di avermi concesso un dono così grande.

E nel calore di quell’abbraccio mi addormentai.

La mattina successiva passai molto tempo nel mio studio con Rinìë a sistemare alcune faccende di del Regno. Meldë mi disse che sarebbe rimasta nelle sue stanze insieme alle sue dame di compagnia tutto il giorno. 

Senza che ce ne accorgessimo giunse presto il tramonto. 

“…L’indomani all’alba invierò un messaggero ad Imladris per informare Sire Elrond degli orchi intravisti sul versante sud del Bosco…meglio non rischiare…” 

Annuii, e volsi lo sguardo al sole che sulla linea dell’orizzonte moriva per lasciare spazio alle Stelle Notturne. Quella fanciulla era davvero instancabile, ed era proprio per le sue innumerevoli qualità che le avevo affidato lincarico di Primo Consigliere. 

Uscii dal grande studio e raggiunsi la sala reale dove sapevo essere atteso dagli alti funzionari per questioni di palazzo. In verità non desideravo altro che congedarmi da tutti per raggiungere la mia sposa.

Proprio lì, pochi istanti dopo, le grida del capo delle guardie attirarono la nostra attenzione. 

“…Vostra maestà, Vostra maestà!!!” 

Mi volsi preoccupato verso di lui…e mi avvicinai. 

“Cosa accade Eärion?” 

“…Vostra maestà…” La sua voce tremava. “…una delle nostre guardie al margine sud est è arrivato poco fa, gravemente ferito. Non è riuscito a proferire parola, ha perso i sensi un istante dopo aver consegnato…questo…” disse posando tra le mie mani un oggettino luccicante. 

Un ciondolo che ben conoscevo. 

Un piccolo gioiello in Mithril nel quale riluceva incastonato una pietra verde. Era il dono che avevo fatto a Meldë al nostro primo incontro molti anni prima. 

Sussultai. 

“Meldë…” sussurrai in un soffio, “…ma lei è qui…è a palazzo…come può essere...” 

Mi bloccai. I pensieri furono più rapidi delle parole che lasciarono le mie labbra. 

“No…” dissi in un sussurro, con il terrore nel cuore, prima di correre verso le sue stanze. 

Spalancai le porte e mi ritrovai al loro interno.

Erano completamente vuote. Mi girai più volte, per assicurarmi che fosse li, ma niente. Il mio respiro era ansante, spezzato…Rabbia, paura, indignazione crebbero in me in pochi istanti. 

La mia Regina, in attesa di nostro figlio era scomparsa, e non riuscivo a comprendere come poteva essere accaduto. 

“Sire Thranduil!!” la voce di Rinìë spezzò il silenzio che regnava in quelle stanze, riportandomi alla realtà. Ero immobile, con lo sguardo fisso all’oggettino stretto tra le mie mani. 

Sentii le sue braccia sulle mie spalle quando si parò al mio fianco. 

“Rinìë...” sussurrai, con il corpo che sentivo tremare ogni istante di più, “Meldë….è scomparsa…”

“L’ho saputo, Sire Thranduil” rispose con tono notevolmente ansioso, “…la troveremo…ho dato ordine di radunare i soldati…” disse posando i suoi occhi benevoli nei miei, carezzandomi il viso con le sue morbide e seriche dita. 

“Rinìë…ho paura….se fosse stata rapita…lei non….” 

“Shhh…non dite così…” disse posando un dito sulle mie labbra, “..la troveremo, mio Re…” e senza aggiungere altro scendemmo insieme nella Sala Reale. 

Nel frattempo, l’elfo che aveva riportato il ciondolo di Meldë, era stato portato su una lettiga nella grande Sala. 

Rinìë si inginocchiò al suo fianco, e posandogli una mano sulla fronte, cercò di destarlo dal torpore nel quale pareva essere piombato. Era stato colpito da una freccia alla spalla ed aveva perduto molto sangue. 

“…Dìnendäl, ascolta la mia voce…” e con le dita gli bagnò le labbra con una delle sue pozioni “...Parlami, dov’è la Regina…tu l’hai vista?” 

Ero accanto a lui, in attesa di un cenno. 

Pochi istanti dopo, udimmo quel sussurro che riempii il mio animo di una disperata angoscia. 

“…Ho trovato il ciondolo….e le dame di compagnia….morte….” 

“…orchi…” disse Rinìë, dopo pochi istanti. “Mio Sire, è certamente opera loro….” 

Annuii, con il gelo nelle vene. Ordinai di curarlo, e dopo pochi minuti eravamo pronti a partire. 

Indossammo le nostre armature e le armi, coscienti del pericolo cui andavamo incontro. Il mio cuore era pieno di gelido terrore al solo pensiero della mia Regina nelle mani di quelle orrende bestie. 

Tremavo, e non riuscivo a calmarmi. Rinìë era al mio fianco, e d’un tratto sentii le sue mani sulle mie. Alzai lo sguardo su di lei, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. 

“Non disperate, mio Re…non tutto è perduto…” e senza indugiare un istante di più montammo sui nostri cavalli.

Veloci come il vento percorremmo il lungo tragitto fino al versante meridionale dei boschi, Ed infine trovammo i corpi delle fanciulle trucidate senza pietà ed alcuni elfi che erano stati assegnati come guardie a quella zona, morti anch’essi.

“…Maledetti…” la voce di Rinìë era spezzata dal dolore. “La pagheranno!!” Era china sul corpo di una di loro, carezzando il viso straziato dal dolore e dalla morte. 

Il cuore nel petto aveva preso a battere senza freno alla vista di quelle fanciulle uccise con tanta crudeltà. Il mio pensiero era rivolto a Meldë. Perché si era allontanata da palazzo? Perché non aveva ascoltato le mie parole? 

“…Mio sire, le tracce portano in questa direzione…” disse a voce alta Eärion. 

“Andiamo…” dissi senza ulteriore indugio.

La luce del sole aveva ormai abbandonato il bosco, ma nessuna oscurità poteva dirsi più profonda di quella che lesta si era fatta strada dentro di me. 

D’un tratto giungemmo in una piccola radura, ove gli alberi erano assai radi. Era ricoperta di fiori e foglie baciate dai pallidi raggi di Luna.

E ciò che scorsi poco distante dal punto in cui mi trovavo, mi raggelò il sangue nelle vene. 

Meldë giaceva priva di sensi ai piedi di un albero. Urlai il suo nome, ma non ricevetti alcuna risposta. Scesi in fretta dal mio destriero per raggiungerla. 

“Meldë!!! Rispondimi!!” urlai prendendola tra le braccia…"Ti prego…amore…parlami!!” 

La sua candida veste era intrisa di sangue, e notai dopo poco che una grossa ferita le era stata inferta alla spalla. Un ascia, forse, l’aveva colpita senza pietà. 

Rinìë giunse accanto a noi pochi istanti dopo. Poggiò una mano sulla sua fronte, mentre io, ancora sconvolto di fronte a quella scena terribile, venni scosso da fremito. Accostò il viso alla ferita, annusandola. 

“Mio Sire, è viva, ma è molto debole…e la ferita è avvelenata…dobbiamo portarla subito a palazzo…” 

Senza aggiungere altro montai a cavallo e avvolsi Meldë nel mio mantello prima di adagiarla al mio petto.

Eravamo pronti a partire, quando d’un tratto la voce di Rinìë spezzò quel silenzio. 

“Sire…non siamo soli…” sussurrò piano. Aveva impugnato il suo grande arco. E gli altri soldati fecero altrettanto circondandomi per proteggermi.

Dopo pochi istanti furono chiaramente udibili i versi di quelle mostruose creature. 

“Vostra Maestà. Orchi! Ce ne sono un centinaio, e giungono qui da ogni direzione.!!” urlò Eärion d'un tratto.

Troppo tardi compresi che in realtà tutto era stato fatto in modo da attrarre me in un imboscata. 

“Maledetti, orchi…” dissi stringendo Meldë tra le mie braccia più forte. 

D’un tratto udii la sua voce, debole, sussurrare piano il mio nome. 

“…Thranduil…” 

Meldë aveva aperto gli occhi e mi stava guardando. Sorrisi d'impulso alla vista dei suoi occhi di nuovo aperti.

“…Meldë…” dissi sussurrando verso di lei, “...non temere, ti salverai…ora ti porto a casa amore…resisti ti prego…” 

Sorrise debolmente. “Thranduil…perdonami…io…” la sua voce era rotta da un forte tremito e lacrime copiose scendevano sul suo viso d’alabastro. Il respiro era ansante e affaticato, e le labbra, che ricordavo rosee e dolci, erano fredde e pallide, come un giglio reciso. 

“Non parlare, risparmia le forze…te ne prego…” 

“…Thranduil….nostro figlio….” 

Provai una stretta al cuore, a quelle parole. “Shh…non parlare…sta tranquilla, andrà tutto bene…” 

Alzai lo sguardo e vidi gli orchi avvicinarsi con le torce. Era una situazione assurda. 

“Sire Thranduil!!” 

La voce di Rinìë richiamò la mia attenzione, e quando mi voltai la vidi pronta per combattere. Conoscevo la sua forza e la sua formidabile capacità nell’uso delle armi. Ma l’idea di mettere a rischio la sua vita mi era insopportabile.

Come le sue parole pochi istanti dopo. 

“Portatela via, salvatela…qui ci pensiamo noi, non temete..” disse con voce ferma e decisa mi scosse violentemente.

“…Rinìë…non posso andare via…io…” 

“Dovete pensare a Meldë, solo lei conta in questo momento…lei ed il bambino che porta in grembo…” disse. “Questa non è la fine, mio Re…” 

“…Rinìë…” sussurrai… 

“Fuggite, presto!!” disse un ultima volta, e senza ulteriore indugio spronai il mio cavallo nella coltre di alberi che dipartiva da quella radura, in direzione nord. 

Ed in lontananza, udii sempre più distanti risuonare le urla della battaglia.

Avevo gli occhi pieni di lacrime ed un dolore straziante che mi lacerava il cuore. Mi sentii colto da un senso di impotenza e d’angoscia che mai avevo provato in tutta la mia vita. La mia Regina stava morendo tra le mie braccia, le mie guardie guidate da Rinìë avevano fermato quell’orda di creature maledette per permettermi di fuggire. Pregai i Valar di salvare la vita di Meldë e di coloro che stavano combattendo per difendere il nostro Regno.

Durante quel tragitto, che percorsi rapido seguendo le scorciatoie che ben conoscevo, fui assalito da miriadi di pensieri. Era stata tutta colpa mia. Il male sembrava non trovare mai fine, e i nostri Boschi non erano più sicuri da molto tempo. Avevo confidato troppo nelle nostre difese, e non ero riuscito a proteggere la mia Regina.

Abbassai lo sguardo su di lei e vidi che era priva di sensi. 

“Ti prego, Meldë, resisti…ti prego…ti prego…” 

Giunse la notte ed arrivai a palazzo. Le stelle parevano brillare come mai prima.

“Chiamate i curatori presto!!” Urlai e subito mi recai nella mia camera. 

Adagiai Meldë sul grande letto, e la privai della sua veste, ormai del tutto intrisa di sangue, strappandola rapidamente. 

“Oh, Valar!” sussultai alla vista di quella ferita, che capii subito, era più grave di quanto pensassi. 

Eärilmal, il curatore la esaminò. Prese una delle ampolle contenente gli antidoti. Ne versò una quantità direttamente sulla ferita. Attese, e dopo pochi istanti lo vidi sussultare. 

“Mio Signore Thranduil…” disse con il tremito nella voce.. “Temo che il veleno abbia già raggiunto ogni parte del suo corpo…e l’antidoto non sembra funzionare…” 

“Cosa??!” urlai “Cosa vuoi dire??” 

“Mio signore, il veleno che usano di solito gli orchi è di tutt’altra fattura. Ed è contro quello che possediamo un antidoto.” Disse visibilmente preoccupato. “Il suo sangue è infetto da qualcosa di malvagio e sconosciuto, contro il quale non conosco rimedio…” 

Rabbrividii. Il sangue si gelò nelle mie vene. Meldë ansimava e vidi un leggero tremito scuotere il suo esile corpo. “…Meleth…meleth nîn…” udii il suo flebile richiamo e mi avvicinai. 

“…Meldë…” sussurrai sulle sue labbra, sfiorandole il viso con le dita. I suoi occhi avevano un colore diverso. L’oscurità si era impadronita di loro, occultando lo splendore dell’azzurro che sempre li aveva caratterizzati. 

“…Thranduil…res…resta con me....” Sussurrò piano, ansante. 

“…amore mio…non ti lascio…sono con te…” sussurrai, stringendo la sua mano tra le mie. 

Eärilmal pulì la ferita a fondo, ma la preoccupazione che lessi sul suo volto mi fece comprendere che fintanto quel veleno fosse rimasto nel suo corpo niente avrebbe potuto salvarla. Eärilmal si era avvicinato, invitando ad avvicinarmi a lui. Le sue parole mi destarono dallo stato di torpore mentale nel cuore ero piombato.

“…Mio Sire…non c’è altro che io possa fare per la ferita. Vado a prepararle un infuso che possa allontanare almeno il dolore…” disse con lo sguardo triste e rassegnato. 

“Sta soffrendo molto, Eärilmal?” Il mio cuore era straziato dal dolore. 

“…sta avendo degli incubi, credo…” rispose. 

Scoppiai in lacrime, tornando a chinarmi sul suo corpo, freddo e pallidissimo. Rimasi così per un tempo indefinito, con il cuore spezzato dal dolore. 

“…Meldë…” sussurrai avvicinandomi di più al suo viso per sfiorarle le labbra…“non lasciarmi ti prego…” 

Mi stesi al suo fianco e presi la sua mano stringendola forte. Sentii la sua stretta farsi salda, nervosa e tremante, come se stesse sopportando un enorme dolore. 

“…Thranduil…” il debole richiamo lasciò in un soffio le sue pallide labbra. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e lacrime lasciarono gli angoli dei suoi occhi rigando le morbide e seriche guance. 

“..Meldë…sono qui…” risposi con voce rotta dal pianto. 

“…Non piangere, mio amore…la morte è solo un’altra via…” 

“…No! Meldë non parlare in questo modo! Tu non morirai!” esclamai terrorizzato. 

“…Legolas…” sussurrò piano…”Legolas …” 

“Cosa?” chiesi incredulo davanti a quelle parole. “Legolas?” 

“…Legolas…lui…è vivo…mi sta chiamando…salvalo…ti prego…” 

In quell’istante entrò Eärilmal. 

“Eärilmal, vieni qui, presto…” dissi a voce alta verso di lui. Il curatore si avvicinò a lei. Posò una mano sul suo grembo, e sussultò. 

“Il bambino, Sire…è vivo, si muove…” 

Sussultai a quelle parole. Il nostro bambino era vivo. 

“…Legolas…” Meldë continuava a ripetere quel nome, che non compresi subito a chi appartenesse, stringendo debolmente la mia mano. “Lui è vivo…sa..salvalo…” volse lentamente il viso verso il mio, con un debole sorriso sulle labbra, “…Non…puoi..salvare me…è tardi ormai...salva lui…te ne prego...” disse in un sussurro spezzato dal dolore. 

“…Meldë…amore mio…” Chiusi gli occhi, e con la morte nel cuore, accettai quella verità. Melde stava morendo, e potevo solo esaudire il suo ultimo desiderio pregando per la vita di quel bambino che entrambi avevamo tanto desiderato.

Ed in quell’istante, con il cuore straziato dal dolore, mi portai alla finestra inginocchiandomi davanti al cielo stellato. Ed in quegli attimi disperati rivolsi la mia preghiera a Varda, la Signora delle Stelle. Formulai quella preghiera nel profondo del mio cuore, travolto dallo strazio e dal dolore. Implorai la Regina delle Valier di salvare la vita del mio unico figlio. 

In quell’istante vidi un astro cadere attraversando la curva oscura del cielo. Mi sorpresi notando che fosse una stella appartenente alla costellazione di Remmirath. Era grande e luminosa. 

“Mio Signore….” La voce di Eärilmal mi riportò alla realtà, “La Regina sta per…” 

Mi voltai di scatto e vidi il corpo di Meldë tremare violentemente, e i suoi respiri ansanti e spezzati dal pianto. 

Mi precipitai accanto a lei, tenendole la mano, mentre Eärilmal l’assisteva nel parto. 

“....namárië…meleth nîn...” sussurrò d’un tratto. E poi un ultimo, flebile grido lasciò le sue labbra, prima di vedere le sue palpebre chiudersi per sempre. 

Silenzio. Rimasi a fissare il suo viso ormai privato della sua luce immortale, e non riuscii a trattenermi dal gridare il suo nome. 

“Meldë!!!!”

Silenzio. Ed un istante dopo un boato di luce avvolse il suo corpo.

Venni sospinto all’indietro, incapace di muovermi, mentre quella luce calda e benevola splendeva davanti ai miei occhi. Ed una vocina accompagnava quella visione di sublime bellezza. 

Il pianto di un neonato. Non potevo crederci. 

Varda, la Signora delle Stelle aveva dunque udito la mia preghiera e l’aveva accolta? 

Rimasi immobile a fissare quel chiarore brillante, che splendido danzava sul corpo della mia Regina. E dopo pochi istanti si affievolì, concentrandosi in un punto preciso accanto a lei. 

Quella luce avvolgeva un bambino. Un piccolo corpo dalla pelle chiarissima, avvolto da quella luce evanescente e bellissima, che si muoveva accanto al corpo senza vita del mio amore. 

Ad un tratto una soave ed armoniosa voce iniziò a farsi strada nella mia testa, destandomi dal torpore nel quale ero piombato di fronte a quella visione incredibile.

“Non lasciare che il tuo spirito venga affranto dal dolore,  
la speranza tieni viva in queste infelici ore,  
Tuo figlio vivrà, custodendo nel suo cuore,  
la luce di una Stella ed il suo beato calore.  
Vanyë è il suo nome, eterna e splendente Stella dei Cieli,  
Amabile Luce di Remmirath e gioiosa speranza dei suoi fedeli.  
Fintanto che la vera gioia nel suo cuore dimorerà,  
splendente ed eterna la sua Luce lo colmerà.  
E se egli riamato sarà, nessun affanno o dolore soffrirà,  
e la paura dell'oblio per sempre occultata sarà.  
Per sempre luminoso ed eterno brillerà.  
Legolas, l’ultimo principe degli Elfi sarà.”  


Rimasi a terra per tutto il tempo con gli occhi fissi su quella creatura, mentre la luce di quella stella lo avvolgeva completamente, e le parole di quella Profezia si imprimevano dentro me come fuoco. 

D’un tratto quella Luce splendente scomparve. 

Notai che Eärilmal era disteso a terra e sembrava privo di sensi. Mi alzai, per raggiungere il letto ove giaceva il corpo senza vita della mia Regina, e il piccolo ed esile corpo di mio figlio. 

Grazie alla benevolenza delle stelle era sopravvissuto, e della loro luce avrebbe vissuto per sempre. 

Mi chinai per prenderlo tra le braccia. Aveva gli occhi fissi su di me. 

Quegli occhi che riconobbi immediatamente. Gli occhi della creatura che avevo amato, azzurri e splendenti. 

Gli occhi di Meldë. 

“…Legolas..” sussurrai piano. Il piccolo elfo parve sorridermi. Sentii gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Mai avevo veduto in tutta la mia vita qualcosa di altrettanto bello e splendente. 

"Legolas...è questo il tuo nome...piccolo mio..." 

Rimasi a fissare il suo volto, tenendolo stretto tra le braccia, per un tempo indefinito. Ero seduto sul grande letto, accanto al corpo della mia Regina. Sollevai lo sguardo su di lei, e dopo pochi istanti mi stesi al suo fianco, ponendo il nostro piccolo bambino tra i nostri corpi. 

“…Meldë…Legolas, nostro figlio…è venuto al mondo…” sussurrai piano, stringendo a me il suo corpo, in modo da sfiorare il suo viso con il mio. “…è splendido…ha i tuoi stessi occhi azzurri e bellissimi come il mare, la pelle chiara e delicata come la tua, e la grazia infinita del tuo viso…” 

In quell’istante la consapevolezza che mai più avrei potuto vivere al suo fianco e del suo amore si fece strada dentro il mio cuore, ed un dolore straziante, atroce ed inevitabile mi ferì con la ferocia di mille lame affilate. 

Ed in quel muto abbraccio versai lacrime senza fine.

L’alba.

Quando i miei occhi si aprirono sul nuovo giorno, nulla in quella camera era mutato. Meldë giaceva nel mio abbraccio insieme a Legolas. E seduto accanto al letto Eärilmal teneva fisso gli occhi su di noi, con uno sguardo indecifrabile. 

“…vostra maestà…” sussurrò piano, avvicinandosi, “…non osavo svegliarvi...il bambino…è nato, che i Valar siano lodati, sta bene…” 

“Si Eärilmal, Legolas è nato ed è in ottima salute…” Abbassai lo sguardo sul fagottino stretto tra le mie braccia e sorrisi. Dormiva, il suo flebile respiro aveva il profumo dei boschi e delle foglie appena nate. Sollevai nuovamente lo sguardo su Meldë, e dopo aver posato un dolce bacio sulle labbra, mi alzai dal giaciglio, tenendo Legolas stretto a me. 

Eärilmal si avvicinò e lo affidai alle sue cure. Mi resi conto dalle sue parole che non era stato cosciente durante gli eventi straordinari della notte precedente, e che non aveva udito le parole della Stella.

Rimasi solo nella camera con Meldë e tornai al suo fianco per dargli l’estremo saluto. 

“…So che ora mi stai guardando, amore mio…” sussurrai piano, “…sei li nel cielo, e di notte, quando il Sole sarà calato per lasciare il posto alla pallida Luna, potrò tornare a guardare la tua fulgida luce nello scintillio delle stelle...” strinsi la sua mano tra le mie, scostando una ciocca dei suoi biondi capelli dallo splendido viso. “Mi prenderò cura di nostro figlio, avrà tutto il mio amore…e l’amore della sua gente. Legolas, uno splendido Principe degli Elfi…”

Sorrisi, e tornai a pensare alle parole udite nel momento in cui, quella notte, avevo assistito a quel miracolo.

"...Tuo figlio vivrà, custodendo nel suo cuore,  
la luce di una Stella ed il suo beato calore.

Vanyë è il suo nome, eterna e splendente Stella dei Cieli..."

Compresi che Legolas era dunque il custode di una Luce sovrannaturale. Ella proveniva da Vanyë, una delle Stelle della costellazione di Remmirath, che proprio poco dopo aver rivolto la mia preghiera alla Regina delle Valier, avevo veduto cadere sulla Terra.

E aveva scelto il cuore di mio figlio come sua eterna dimora, donandogli una vita splendente e benedetta dalle Stelle ed impedendo al male che si era fatto strada nel corpo della mia amata di contaminarlo.

Senza aggiungere altro lasciai la stanza per raggiungere la Sala del Trono. Percorsi quelle sale, cosciente che da quel giorno nessuna Regina mi avrebbe più accompagnato. Il dolore era forte, insopportabile.

Copresi che l’unica forza che avrebbe potuto permettermi di andare avanti sarebbe stata l’amore per mio figlio. Di lui avrei fatto la mia ragione di vita. 

Giunto nella Sala del Trono trovai i consiglieri ad attendermi ai quali rivelai i dettagli dell’accaduto e la tragica notizia della morte della Regina. 

Ed annunciai la nascita del Principe.

Passarono alcune ore. Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo, ed ero preoccupato per Rinìë. Non avevo ancora ricevuto notizie su lei e sull’esercito che avevo lasciato la notte precedente per tornare a palazzo.

Proprio mentre quei pensieri mi assalirono sentii il tocco delicato di una mano sulla mia spalla. 

Rinìë era accanto a me. 

Senza dire una parola, mi voltai completamente prendendola tra le braccia, e stringendomi a lei con tutta la forza del mio animo. Udii le sue lacrime, e il tremito del suo corpo. Era stanca, debole. Si abbandonò completamente in quell’abbraccio. 

“…Rinìë…stai bene…” sussurrai piano al suo orecchio, “Oh, Valar vi ringrazio…” 

“…Sire Thranduil…” prese a dire d’un tratto, “…come sta la Regina? Il bambino sta bene?” chiese con un sussurro spezzato dal pianto. 

Non riuscii a dire nulla. La guardai intensamente negli occhi, e la sentii rabbrividire. Le lacrime presero a scendere copiose lungo le sue seriche guance, il viso triste, sporco di sangue e polvere, contratto in un espressione di dolore. 

“No…non può essere…” disse in un soffio spezzato dal pianto. 

“Meldë è morta...non sono riuscita a salvarla...se ne è andata...ed io...." una fitta straziante mi attraversò il petto al solo pronunciare quelle parole. 

“Oh, Thranduil…” Rinìë si strinse forte a me, continuando a versare lacrime di dolore.

"...le Stelle hanno però concesso a mio figlio di venire al mondo…”

Alzò lo sguardo nuovamente, sospirando. "Oh, Valar....vi ringrazio..." disse in un gemito soffocato dal pianto. 

Rimanemmo così, stretti l’uno all’altra per un tempo indefinito, finché non mi accorsi di un profondo taglio sul suo braccio destro.

“…Rinìë, ma sei ferita…” dissi sussurrando “…vieni con me…bisogna medicarti…” 

Non disse una parola. Il suo sguardo pareva perso nel vuoto. Si lasciò trascinare senza fare alcuna resistenza, e senza smettere di tenerla stretta a me, la accompagnai dai curatori. E mentre riceveva le cure necessarie, raccontò nei dettagli l'esito della battaglia.

Nei giorni a seguire furono celebrati i riti funebri per coloro che avevano perso la vita in quei tragici eventi. 

“Namárië…” sussurrai sulla tomba di Meldë prima di deporre un candido fiore sulla morbida terra profumata d’erba. 

Rinìë era al mio fianco, e stretto tra le sue braccia c’era Legolas, che aveva solo pochi giorni di vita. 

Indossava un abito scuro, ed un pallore incredibile tingeva il suo volto. Vidi le lacrime dai suoi occhi scendere copiose e incessanti, percorrendo la dolce pelle d’alabastro. Lacrime così simili alle mie, cariche di quel dolore che accompagnò il silenzio della cerimonia.

Quando il tempo dei lutti fu terminato, e tutti tornammo a riprendere i nostri ruoli e compiti, mi sentii spinto da una forza nuova. Avevo perso colei che amavo, e che per sempre avrei continuato ad amare, ma avevo ricevuto un grande dono.

Gli occhi di Legolas rilucevano come stelle.

Alla vista di quella piccola creatura il mio cuore si riempiva di gioia e calore. Non riuscivo a smettere di guardarlo. Era bellissimo, incantevole. 

Crebbe nutrito dal mio amore e da quello di coloro che dimoravano tra gli alberi. Rinìë gli era sempre accanto e divenne per lui la madre che aveva perduto il giorno della sua nascita. 

Trascorsero gli anni, e Legolas crebbe forte e sano. 

E in lui, ogni istante rivedevo Meldë. 

Aveva gli occhi identici ai suoi. I lunghi capelli rilucevano sotto i raggi del sole come fili d’oro, morbidi e splendenti ed il colore della sua pelle era roseo e candido. 

Era un bambino buono e gentile. 

Sin da piccolo dimostrò le sue grandi qualità. Imparò da subito a tirare con l’arco e con grande determinazione ed impegno si dedicava ai suoi studi. 

Amava accudire gli animali del bosco e parlare con gli alberi. Dedicava particolare attenzione allo studio delle erbe curative, e ben presto dimostrò le sue capacità guarendo un piccolo volatile che era rimasto ferito dall’attacco di un rapace.

Era così felice di esserci riuscito. E lo fu ancora di più notando la riconoscenza del piccolo volatile nei suoi confronti. Ogni giorno infatti veniva a salutarlo, posandosi sul davanzale legnoso della sua camera e dandogli il buongiorno con il suo canto. 

Tutti lo amavano. Ed a tutti non mancava di far sentire il suo affetto. 

Era davvero uno splendido Principe degli Elfi. 

Trascorreva le giornate dedicandosi allo studio, all’esercizio con le armi, e potè godere degli insegnamenti di Rinìë, che era una guerriera formidabile.

Spesso di notte amava intonare canzoni e le storie del nostro popolo, e tutti erano ammaliati all’udire la soave e melodiosa musica che era la sua voce. Ed in quei giorni, al suono splendido del suo canto si accompagnava il candido chiarore del suo cuore lucente, che nella gioia della sua quiete faceva risplendere il suo corpo come una Stella del Cielo. 

Fu proprio in quel tempo che nacquero e si diffusero le prime storie su di lui. 

A nessuno avevo rivelato la sua vera natura. Solo Rinìë ne era a conoscenza, e preferimmo far credere a tutti che quelle storie fossero solo leggende, come in seguito venimmo a sapere, erano conosciute da coloro che dimoravano a Lothlòrien ed Imladris.

Legolas stesso non conosceva la sua vera natura. Era ancora un bambino e non volevo turbarlo. 

Ma una sera, anni dopo, giunse da me sulla grande balconata intarsiata nel legno di quercia, dove ero solito rimirare le Stelle. Lo vidi immobile all’entrata, con il suo bellissimo viso chiaramente turbato.

“Legolas, entra…” dissi sorridendogli “…vieni a sederti qui..” e con la mano feci un cenno invitandolo a sedersi sulle mie ginocchia. 

Sorrise e avanzò lentamente verso di me. Era giovanissimo, ma possedeva in se una eleganza ed una grazia senza pari. Si accoccolò contro il mio petto ed iniziai ad accarezzargli i capelli.

“Cosa c’è piccolo mio, mi sembri turbato. Qualcosa non va?” chiesi fissando i suoi occhi splendidi e profondi. 

“Padre…io…ecco…sento di essere diverso dagli altri…c’è qualcosa che non capisco…” disse sommessamente.

“...cosa Legolas?” chiesi sorridendo 

“…Io…mi sono reso conto che quando sono felice, tranquillo e sereno…ecco…la mia pelle inizia a brillare…” abbassò lo sguardo, come si vergognasse della cosa. “Agli altri bambini questo non capita, e quando sono insieme a loro e succede…ecco…loro mi guardano in modo molto strano…e io…”

“Legolas…non sei strano…” iniziai sollevando con le dita il suo viso in modo che mi guardasse. “E’ la tua natura, Legolas…tu sei un Elfo Superiore. Possiedi in te una luce particolare, che ti rende luminoso ed evanescente come nessun altro della tua razza. Le Stelle ti hanno benedetto con la loro luce. Non è una vergogna…ma un dono immenso…” 

“Davvero, padre?” chiese e le labbra si incurvarono in un debole sorriso. “E perchè hanno scelto me?” 

“Non possiamo conoscere i piani dei Potenti, piccolo mio. La tua luce è una benedizione. E’ qualcosa di prezioso e magico, che io per primo non comprendo fino in fondo. Tuttavia puoi controllarla. Con il tempo imparerai a controllare le tue emozioni, così che estranei non conoscano la verità.” Dissi carezzando il suo viso. “Legolas, non dire a nessuno quello che ti ho rivelato. Se si venisse a sapere molti potrebbero essere attratti dalla tua Luce, e potrebbero volertene privare. Seppellisci le tue emozioni dentro di te, in modo che nessuno, oltre chi il tuo cuore desidera, possa conoscere la tua Luce beata.”

“Si, padre…lo farò…” rispose, ed un sorriso dolcissimo tornò a stamparsi sul suo volto. Lo tenni stretto a me, cullandolo tra le mie braccia, ed insieme trascorremmo il resto della notte a rimirare il cielo tempestato della luce delle stelle che tanto somigliavano a lui. 

Gli anni trascorsero veloci e Legolas divenne adulto. 

Ero tanto felice ed orgoglioso di lui. Era sempre pronto ad aiutare gli altri e risolvere problemi.

In lui dimorava grande saggezza e maturità, aveva un cuore nobile e gentile.

E nei secoli successivi, potei bearmi della sua luce e della sua compagnia. Ed ogni giorno ringraziavo i Valar di avermi concesso la gioia di poter abbracciare mio figlio. 

Era davvero una stella splendente. Tutti si innamoravano di lui. La sua forza in combattimento era pari alla sua grazia. E presto giunsero da tutti i reami elfici coloro che essendo venuti a conoscenza dell’esistenza di una creatura luminosa e bellissima a Bosco Atro desideravano poterla conoscere di persona. 

Divenne presto conosciuto in tutti i Reami Elfici della Terra di Mezzo. 

Ma Legolas aveva compreso come celare il suo candido splendore negli anni, e coloro che giunsero aspettando di vederlo brillare come una stella rimasero assai delusi, poiché sempre egli sapeva nasconderla agli occhi dei più.

E da qui, le storie che fin dalla sua nascita si erano diffuse più rapide del soffio del vento del Nord, vennero tramandate in seguito solo come leggende e narrate nelle notti stellate nei secoli a venire.

Negli anni successivi Legolas partecipò a numerose spedizioni. Spesso gli affidavo incarichi importanti, soprattutto opere di mediazione tra Regni. 

E fu proprio durante una di queste spedizioni che Legolas conobbe Aragorn, il discendente della casata di Elendil. Uno dei Númenóreani, dotato di una lunga vita, ma pur sempre un Mortale. 

Nessuno era mai riuscito a conquistare il cuore di mio figlio.

E poi d’un tratto, in maniera del tutto inaspettata, quel suo cuore luminoso aveva preso a pulsare d’amore assoluto e devoto per un Uomo.

Di quel Mortale, Legolas si innamorò perdutamente.

E quando nell'anno 3018 della III Era partii per presenziare al Consiglio di Elrond di Gran Burrone, capii che per quell'uomo Legolas sarebbe potuto arrivare a sacrificare la propria vita. 

Poche settimane più tardi giunse un messo con una sua lettera, dalla quale appresi la sua decisione di unirsi alla Compagnia dei Nove, e di seguire il suo migliore amico in quella difficile missione.

"...poichè il mio cuore non desidera altro che seguirlo..."

Queste le parole che rimasero impresse nella mia mente come fuoco. Ed allora compresi quanto fosse grande il suo amore per Aragorn, e quanto in quegli anni non avesse fatto altro che coltivarlo in silenzio nel profondo del suo cuore. 

Ma allora non avevo compreso le parole della Stella che in esso dimorava. Poichè solo nell'ora più tarda, quando tutto sembrava perduto, parvero assumere il loro reale significato.

"...Fintanto che la vera gioia nel suo cuore dimorerà, splendente ed eterna la sua Luce lo colmerà..."

Troppo tardi compresi il significato di quell'antica profezia.

L'amore che per Legolas era divenuto ragione di vita, della vita stessa crudelmente alla fine lo privò.


	12. Rivelazioni

**Anno 3019 III Era - 22 Giugno , Minas Tirith.**

**\- Erestor -**

Negli occhi di tutti i presenti leggevo una profonda angoscia; la visione terribile di pochi istanti prima aveva fatto calare un oscuro silenzio. Ero ancora lì, immobile sul prato con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi come se avessi perduto ogni forza, ogni volontà.

La testa doleva, gli occhi bruciavano, e il cuore urlava.

Legolas.

Se mai sulla terra fosse esistito qualcosa di altrettanto puro e meraviglioso avrebbe di certo avuto il suo nome.

Il mio respiro era ancora ansante e la visione che avevo avuto pochi istanti prima era rimasta impressa nella mia mente come fuoco ardente. Da tempi lontani non avevo più avuto visioni di quel genere. E adesso, nell’ora più tarda, queste erano tornate a me, spietate e dolorose come le ricordavo. 

Se solo tutto si fosse mostrato a me prima, Legolas sarebbe ancora insieme a noi. Spietato era stato il fato, al quale ci appelliamo nell’ora più disperata; lo aveva avvolto nel crudele abbraccio di un sonno immortale. 

Notai poco distanti da me Arwen ed Aragorn allontanarsi verso l’ingresso del palazzo, certamente per seguire Mithrandir e Thranduil. 

Cosa avrei dovuto fare?

Alle mie spalle udii la voce di Sire Elrond congedare gli invitati. E pochi istanti dopo il suono chiaro e limpido della voce di Dama Galadriel risuonò nella mia testa, destandomi da quello stato di torpore nel quale ero piombato.

“…Erestor…”

Mi voltai lentamente, ancora impietrito ed incredulo per l’accaduto, ed i suoi occhi si fissarono nei miei.

“Avvicinati, poiché tante sono le cose da raccontare, molte le verità da svelare…”

Rimasi immobile, come ghiacciato dal suono di quelle parole. Volevo vedere Legolas senza essere trattenuto. Ma quando il suo sguardo continuò ad indugiare nel mio, non potei far altro che cedere e avvicinarmi a lei. Celeborn era al suo fianco in attesa di Sire Elrond mentre dopo pochi istanti al mio fianco giunse Glorfindel. Colui che come me per anni aveva vissuto ad Imladris e che ora si preparava a salpare per Valinor.

La voce del Re di Imladris ruppe il silenzio dei nostri sguardi.

“Andiamo da Legolas.” disse sussurrando, fissando Galadriel negli occhi, “Egli ha bisogno del nostro aiuto.”

“Attendi un istante Elrond" rispose Dama Galadriel, senza distogliere lo sguardo, “molto è accaduto in questi ultimi istanti, e non è di una medicina che Legolas ha bisogno…”

Elrond rimase immobile, spostando un attimo lo sguardo su di me. Non disse nulla e si limitò a guardarla negli occhi.

“Seguitemi, prego...” dissi senza ulteriore indugio, e guidai il gruppo entro la sala delle udienze del Re.

Quando fummo al suo interno e le luci delle candele furono accese, provai una forte agitazione dentro di me. Sapevo cosa era accaduto, ed in parte ne ero responsabile. Il solo pensiero di aver fatto del male al Principe di Bosco Atro mi provocava un moto di dolore e sofferenza tali da farmi rabbrividire.

Notai che tutti erano in piedi accanto alla grande finestra della sala. I raggi della luna che filtravano attraverso la vetrata si rompevano in miriade di fasci scintillanti fino a carezzare i loro candidi visi e farli risplendere.

Ma era solo una luce riflessa, pensai.

La luce della Luna che con il suo candore irradiava la loro pelle così simile all’avorio.

Non brillavano di luce propria. Nessuno di noi poteva.

Nessuno era come Legolas.

“Galadriel…” sussurrò Elrond, posando i suoi occhi scuri su di lei “…siamo pronti ad ascoltarti, non indugiare oltre te ne prego. Tu sai cosa è accaduto a Legolas?”

Galadriel non si mosse. Il suo sguardo era perduto nell’immensità della notte al di là della finestra.

“Ciò di cui siamo stati testimoni questa sera è qualcosa di troppo antico, perduto e sconosciuto da potersi giudicare con leggerezza.” sospirò, “Il Principe di Bosco Atro è un Elfo di Luce, come da millenni non se ne vedevano nella Terra di Mezzo…”

Vidi il Re di Imladril spalancare gli occhi, come incredulo di fronte ad una tale rivelazione.

“Un Elfo di Luce?” ripetè in un soffio, “ma è impossibile!”

“No, Elrond, non è impossibile. Il cuore di Legolas era la dimora di una Stella. Gli Elfi di Luce sono creature benedette dalle Stelle; hanno ricevuto un dono immenso, una magia al di sopra di qualunque nostra capacità e percezione. Io stessa non conosco del tutto la loro storia, poiché solo in tempi remoti conobbi una creatura simile."

Vidi Elrond e Glorfindel fissarsi per un istante, poi entrambi tornarono a fissare lei, rimanendo in ascolto.

"Qualche volta, così come narrano le leggende del nostro popolo, una Stella scende nel nostro mondo e sceglie una cuore immortale, puro e splendido, ove dimorare per l’eternità. Il cuore di Legolas era stato scelto, evidentemente e di quella Stella ne era divenuto il custode. Nonostante io abbia conosciuto Legolas, tanti anni fa e gli sia stata accanto in diverse occasioni, non avevo compreso la sua vera natura. Sapeva come celarla ai nostri occhi, come nascondere a tutti la sua Luce candida e beata. Solo adesso le storie che si narravano tanti secoli fa da Bosco Atro a Lòrien, paiono acquisire un senso. Legolas possedeva dentro di sè una Luce ultraterrena…”

Elrond si avvicinò di più a lei. Le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi sgranati dallo stupore e la voce quasi tremante. “Galadriel, tutto questo è incredibile! Come possiamo noi esserne certi?”

“Hai visto quella Luce, Elrond? La stella che ha lasciato il suo cuore pochi istanti fa, scomparendo all'orizzonte? Era una Stella, non ho alcun dubbio.” disse in un sussurro carico di emozione.

Elrond sospirò a quelle parole. “Oh, Valar...” rispose, con una visibile tristezza dipinta sul volto, “Ma perché ha lasciato il suo cuore? Se ciò che dici è vero perché la Luce di quella Stella lo ha abbandonato?”

Un amaro e breve sorriso dipinse il volto bianchissimo della Signora di Lòrien.

“Coloro che posseggono il cuore di una stella sono i più forti e allo stesso tempo i più fragili tra gli elfi; quando il cuore diventa arido e freddo, la luce che vi dimora lo abbandona, in attesa di scegliere la via del suo ritorno. Il cielo o il cuore che ha lasciato.”

Tutto era ormai chiaro nella mia mente. Mentre le parole di Galadriel riempivano il silenzio della sala, dentro di me i pensieri correvano rapidi arricchendosi della visione avuta alla cerimonia. 

Legolas era un elfo, immortale, splendido per natura. Ma era anche dotato di quel dono che non a tutti veniva concesso. Le Stelle lo avevano scelto, secoli prima e gli avevano fatto quell’immenso dono. Ed una di loro aveva deciso di dimorare nel suo cuore. Nelle leggende antiche si narrava che gli Elfi di Luce fossero dotati di una magia superiore, derivata dalla completa fusione del loro cuore immortale con la Luce infinita di una Stella. Ma questa unione perdurava fintanto che il cuore di quella creatura purissima fosse rimasto intatto, colmo d’amore e di gioia infinita.

Ma Legolas aveva perduto entrambi. E quella luce sovrannaturale era scomparsa insieme al calore del suo corpo.

“Erestor.”

La voce di dama Galadriel richiamò la mia attenzione, e posai quasi timoroso il mio sguardo su di lei.

“Dama Galadriel.” pronunciai il suo nome con tono di reverenza ma senza distogliere lo sguardo.

“I miei poteri sono indeboliti, ma tu possiedi il dono della chiaroveggenza.”

“Da anni ormai ha perduto quel dono.” rispose Elrond, precedendomi.

“No, Elrond. In quest’ora tarda egli l’ha ritrovato.” rispose con un debole sorriso, senza smettere di fissarmi.

Elrond si voltò di scatto verso di me. Glorfindel mi guardò incredulo. Celeborn rimase impassibile accanto alla sua consorte.

“Erestor...tu…” rispose Elrond, senza però finire la frase, ma non occorreva.

“Si, mio Signore, proprio pochi istanti prima che Legolas…perdesse la sua luce…”

”Cosa hai visto?” chiese speranzoso, avvicinandosi a me, e poggiando le mani sulle mie spalle, stringendole leggermente. “Parla, non indugiare!”

Sussultai a quel contatto. Il respiro era tornato ad essere rapido ed i miei occhi rimasero incatenati nei suoi.

“Io...” sussurrai, “sapevo già da prima cosa affliggesse il suo cuore, ma...” mi fermai. Sentii un tremito scuotermi tutto, un freddo innaturale correre lungo la mia schiena, “non ho fatto niente per aiutarlo.”

“Erestor, ma cosa stai dicendo?” rispose Elrond, sgranando gli occhi dallo stupore, “Tu sapevi cosa affliggesse il principe?”

“Si…”

“Parla, ti supplico!”

Indugiai per un attimo, ma alla fine cedetti.

“L’amore, mio Signore...” sussurrai piano, “è stato l’amore, il dolore dell’abbandono a spezzare il suo cuore ed io ne sono in parte responsabile…”

“Cosa??” la voce di Elrond riempii la sala, “Erestor, vuoi dire che tu e Legolas…”

Sussultai. Aveva chiaramente frainteso le mie parole. “No, mio Signore, tra me e lui c’è solo un sentimento di amicizia, nulla più. Non era rivolto a me questo amore.”

“E a chi?” rispose Glorfindel, verso il quale mi voltai immediatamente.

Quando i nostri occhi si incontrarono mi venne in mente quanto in realtà non avessi mai trovato in lui nessuna di quelle qualità per le quali tutti lo ammiravano. Non provavo simpatia per quell’elfo dalla fama di inguaribile seduttore. Non volevo rispondergli direttamente e tornai a posare lo sguardo su Sire Elrond. Mi feci coraggio e pronunciai quel nome, chiudendo gli occhi e pregando i Valar di perdonarmi.

“Aragorn…”

Silenzio.

Sentii la stretta di Elrond sulle mie mani farsi più salda, ed un sospiro lasciare le sue labbra. Aprii gli occhi lentamente, e vidi sul suo viso un espressione triste ed amareggiata.

“É così dunque…” disse Galadriel, “Legolas ha perduto la sua luce di fronte al rifiuto di Aragorn.”

Un altro brivido. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Non avevo avuto modo di parlare con Aragorn. Qual cosa mi poteva mai dare il diritto di rivelare la verità quando così tanto ci era costato il silenzio? La ragione mi suggeriva di tacere, il cuore invece no.

“Io…” sussurrai, ma c’era qualcosa che mi impediva di parlare. Una forza sconosciuta mi teneva incatenato.

“Erestor, cos’hai? Perché dici di essere responsabile di quello che é accaduto?” riprese Elrond.

Posai il mio sguardo nei suoi occhi e vidi la stessa angoscia che bruciava nel mio cuore.

“Perché io li ho allonati.” risposi, “Aragorn…lui…”

Sentii un bruciore agli occhi. Le lacrime che con forza e determinazione avevo cercato di trattenere ripresero a scorrere sul mio viso, incuranti della presenza degli altri. Ed iniziai a tremare. Avrei voluto sprofondare; mai nessuno mi aveva visto in quello stato.

Sentii Elrond cingermi la vita con un braccio, facendomi avvicinare di più, finché percepii il suo corpo caldo contro il mio e la sua mano carezzarmi i capelli.

Mi sorpresi di fronte a quel gesto; egli non si era mai comportato così con me. Forse perché mai mi aveva visto piangere e come gli altri credeva fossi imperturbabile, cosa che in effetti avevo sempre cercato di far credere. 

Che pena provai al calare di quella maschera, soprattutto davanti a loro e Glorfindel.

Ma in quell’istante, con la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime, mi persi in quel conforto come se con il suo calore mi stesse infondendo coraggio.

“Sire Elrond” mormorai piano tra le lacrime, perdendomi nel suo profumo, “mi dispiace…”

Non smise di tenermi stretto e sussurrò quelle parole direttamente al mio orecchio, in un soffio.

“Di cosa Erestor? Stà tranquillo, parla senza timore alcuno.”

Decisi di farla finita e di rivelare ogni cosa. Basta menzogne, basta mezze verità.

“Legolas ama Aragorn ed è ricambiato.”

Lo sentii irrigidirsi, e staccarsi da me per guardarmi negli occhi. “Cosa stai dicendo, Erestor?” disse, il viso una maschera di incredulità, “Aragorn lo ama?”

Annuii, semplicemente.

“Ma stava sposando Arwen, io non capisco, come può essere?”

Mi allontanai prendendogli le mani tra le mie. 

“Mio Sire Elrond, Aragorn ha compreso la natura dei suoi veri sentimenti solo poche ore prima del tramonto. Quando ne ha parlato con me, non solo non ho preso seriamente le sue parole, credendo si trattasse solo di mera attrazione fisica nei confronti di una creatura così bella, ma l'ho spinto ad allontanarsi da lui e di procedere con il matrimonio, prospettandogli tutto quello che sarebbe accaduto in caso contrario” sospirai, “solo in seguito ho compreso quanto mi sbagliassi, ma era ormai troppo tardi.”

Si staccò da me definitivamente. “Racconta tutto, Erestor, dal principio. Non omettere nulla. C’è molto di più dietro tutto questo ed abbiamo il diritto di sapere.”

Alla presenza del pallido sguardo della Luna rivelai tutta la vicenda dall’inizio.

~

Alla fine del mio racconto vidi gli sguardi attoniti e ancora increduli dei presenti.

Mi portai alla finestra e poggiai la fronte sul vetro chiudendo gli occhi. Non mi ero mai sentito così stanco. Come se il solo ricordare tutto ciò che era accaduto in quella lunga giornata e rivelare la mia visione fossero bastati a prosciugarmi di ogni forza.

D’un tratto sentii un mano sulla spalla ed aprii gli occhi. Sollevai il viso verso la figura al mio fianco.

Glorfindel.

Il suo sguardo sembrava sinceramente addolorato e mi parve di vedere nei suoi occhi una luce che mai avevo veduto in tanti anni. In ogni caso, mai eravamo stati legati da una reale amicizia o per meglio dire non eravamo mai andati d'accordo. E questo suo interessamento nei miei confronti mi stupii.

Fissai i suoi occhi incredulo, ma non proferii parola. Tornai a posare il mio sguardo sul mondo al di fuori di quelle mura.

“Erestor.” La voce di Elrond tradiva una forte angoscia. “Aragorn ha mai amato Arwen?”

Mi voltai immediatamente, con il cuore in pena.

“Si” risposi, “e l'ama tuttora. Per quanto ne so Aragorn non ha mai messo in dubbio il suo amore per lei fino a stanotte.”

“Dobbiamo parlare con Aragorn” disse Galadriel rivolgendosi a Elrond, “Io ho veduto nel suo futuro un figlio ed Arwen al suo fianco come Regina di Gondor.”

“E se non fosse così?” rispose Elrond, turbato. “Lo specchio mostra molte cose, e non tutte trovano compimento, lo sai bene.”

“Legolas non è mai apparso nelle mie visioni, forse era destino che si spegnesse oggi, senza interferire nella loro vita.”

“No!” dissi alzando la voce senza pensare. Il cuore mi batteva forte e sentii gli sguardi di tutti su di me. “No” ripetei, in un soffio, “non può essere così, non può la creatura più pura e generosa pagare un simile prezzo. Non è giusto!”

“Come possono i Valar decretare un destino così crudele per lui?” disse a sua volta Elrond, rivolgendosi a Galadriel, “É difficile da credere.”

“Non possiamo giudicare il volere dei Valar, Elrond.” aggiunse Celeborn senza battere ciglio. “Nessuno di noi può.”

Vidi Glorfindel farsi avanti rivolgendosi a Galadriel. “Egli può risvegliarsi?”

“Non lo so Glorfindel” disse sospirando, “A questo punto non ci resta che parlare con Thranduil, che a quanto pare per secoli é riuscito a celare la natura di suo figlio a noi tutti.”

“Perché secondo te lo ha fatto?” chiese Elrond, “che motivo poteva avere?”

“Paura, forse. Chi può dirlo? Paura che in questi tempi malvagi qualcuno avesse potuto portargli via la sua luce. Eppure egli ha affrontato molti mali ed ha combattuto tante battaglie, nulla lo ha colpito. La sua Luce lo ha reso forte e invincibile in guerra. Ed alla fine è stato l’amore a farlo soccombere.”

“Andiamo da Thranduil, prima di tutto” disse infine Elrond, “immagino che Arwen ed Aragorn siano già li. Erestor…”

Sollevai il capo, guardandolo negli occhi. “Si, mio Sire.”

“Occupati degli ospiti e Glorfindel, tu accompagnalo e rassicura tutti. Non possiamo dire altro per il momento.”

“Sarà fatto” disse con un breve inchino. Feci altrettanto e vidi le tre bianche figure lasciare la Sala.

Silenzio.

In cuor mio sapevo che di lì a poco molte cose sarebbero accadute, ma a quel punto non potevo far altro che attendere lo svolgimento degli eventi e stare vicino ad Aragorn.

Sentii Glorfindel avvicinarsi alle mie spalle.

Ero ancora alla finestra e d’un tratto percepii il tocco delle sue mani carezzare delicatamente le mie spalle.

“Non lasciarti schiacciare dal rimorso, Erestor” mormorò, “hai agito nella maniera che credevi più giusta.”

Mi voltai verso di lui, interrompendo quel contatto e fissandolo negli occhi.

“Come pensi di sapere ciò che provo, Glorfindel? Tu non sai nulla di me e tanto meno puoi comprendere i miei pensieri!”

Fece un breve sorriso, sospirando.

“Erestor, tu non cambi mai” mormorò, avvicinandosi di più a me, “sei sempre l’elfo orgoglioso e freddo che ho conosciuto ad Imladris tanti secoli fa. Nulla è cambiato.”

“Nemmeno tu sei cambiato." risposi, "Sei il solito elfo vanitoso ed ammaliatore che pensa di sapere tutto.”

Continuava a fissarmi, avrei tanto voluto andarmene da li. Non riuscivo a spiegarmi per quale motivo mi turbasse tanto la sua presenza ma per quanto ricordassi mai era stato diverso.“non ho bisogno di alcun conforto.”

“Certo, lo immagino” rispose lui, con un mezzo sorriso, “ma quando prima ti ho visto tra le braccia di Elrond, ho capito che non è così. Per quanto tenti di nasconderlo, indossando questa maschera di indifferente freddezza” posò una mano sul mio petto facendomi sussultare, “qui c’è un cuore che batte, che soffre e piange.”

Scostai la sua mano, senza troppo riguardo. “Non ho tempo di ascoltare queste sciocchezze!” dissi, allontanandomi da lui, “Non ho bisogno che mi accompagni, posso occuparmene da solo.”

“Non ci penso proprio! Sire Elrond desidera che io ti accompagni e così farò.”

Sbuffai in silenzio. Avrei di gran lunga voluto vedere Legolas che rimanere ad intrattenere quelle persone insieme a lui.

Feci per andarmene, quando lo vidi di nuovo al mio fianco a pochi centimetri da me. Sollevai lo sguardo e vidi i suoi occhi. Erano tristi e malinconici.

“Non credere che sia indifferente alla sua sorte, io voglio bene a Legolas.”

Annuii. “Andiamo adesso” risposi ed insieme uscimmo dalla Sala percorrendo rapidamente il lungo corridoio di pietra che portava ai giardini.

 

\-------------------------

 

**\- Arwen -**

C’era qualcosa che non capivo. Qualcosa di profondo, segreto, del tutto inaspettato.

Nell’istante stesso in cui udii le parole di Thranduil, forti, piene di rancore rivolte ad Aragorn, una strana angoscia iniziò a farsi strada dentro di me.

“Allontanati! Non toccarlo! E’ colpa tua, solo colpa tua...”

Un’atroce disperazione scandiva il suono della sua voce. Come se una consapevolezza più grande fosse celata dietro il manto cristallino delle sue lacrime. L’immagine del suo corpo tremante, delle sue braccia forti strette intorno a quel corpo, del suo viso contorto dal dolore alla vista di suo figlio.

Cosa era accaduto a colui che avevo sempre amato come un fratello?

Una Luce, calda e bellissima aveva lasciato il suo corpo, allontanandosi rapida all’orizzonte, scomparendo ove alla vista non era permesso giungere. Una Luce, come quella delle Stelle che nel cielo erano solite indicare la via ai viaggiatori, che nelle notti buie donavano conforto e speranza alle anime perdute.

Come una stella il suo corpo aveva brillato, avvolto da quel chiarore evanescente e bellissimo. Ed ora giaceva tra le braccia di suo padre come privato della vita stessa.

Thranduil si allontanò in fretta insieme a Mithrandir tenendo Legolas tra le braccia. Le voci e i sommessi mormorii degli astanti riempivano quel silenzio angosciante. Notai i piccoli hobbit parlare tra loro con il volto visibilmente preoccupato.

Ed Aragorn, poco distante da me aveva portato le mani al viso, tremando visibilmente. Piangeva, come mai lo avevo visto piangere in tutta la mia vita. E di fronte a quella scena il mio cuore prese a battere forte nel petto.

Mi avvicinai piano a lui. Il viso, sebbene nascosto dalle mani, in quel pianto era rigato da copiose lacrime. Posai le mie mani sulle sue spalle, avvicinandomi in modo da stringerlo forte a me. Era rigido, come incapace di muoversi. Non appena però iniziai a carezzargli dolcemente il capo, passandogli le dita tra i lunghi capelli castani, lo sentii rilassarsi contro di me. Rimanemmo così per qualche istante finché udii i singhiozzi del pianto divenire più forti, ed a quel punto decisi di parlare.

“Estel…”

Nessuna risposta. Solo i gemiti del suo pianto soffocati sulla mia spalla e le sue mani attorno alla mia vita a tenermi stretta come per impedirmi di andar via.

“Estel, calmati” sussurrai piano al suo orecchio, “hai sentito le parole di Mithrandir? Legolas é vivo.”

“Arwen…”

Sussurrò il mio nome piano, stringendosi a me ancora di più, impedendomi di proseguire.

“Vieni, andiamo da lui.” dissi infine.

E senza aggiungere altro lo invitai a seguirmi, tenendolo per mano, lasciando il giardino e tutti coloro che erano presenti.

Percorremmo uno dei corridoi del palazzo che facilmente dava sul piano ove erano collocate le camere degli ospiti. Estel non disse una parola per tutto il tragitto. Il suo sguardo pareva perso nel vuoto e non una parola lasciò le sue labbra.

Ci trovammo fuori la camera di Legolas. Bussai delicatamente annunciando la nostra presenza.

Silenzio. Solo pochi istanti dopo la voce di Mithrandir ci invitò ad entrare.

“Entrate pure…”

Dopo pochi istanti ci trovammo all’interno della camera in cui solo il debole e fioco bagliore delle candele accese sembrava ridare un pò di colore a quelle scure mura di pietra. Nella penombra si trovava il letto che tra le bianche lenzuola accoglieva il corpo Legolas privo di sensi. Thranduil era seduto al suo fianco, chinato a sfiorargli il viso con il suo mentre gli carezzava la fronte e i capelli con le lunghe e sottili dita. Mithrandir era ai piedi del letto, con uno sguardo assai turbato. 

Sentii la stretta di Aragorn farsi più salda, come se la vista del suo amico gli avesse provocato un moto di dolore e di angoscia. Decisi di non indugiare un secondo di più.

“Sire Thranduil” dissi a voce bassa, “perdonate l’intrusione ma siamo tanto in pensiero per Legolas, non potevamo attendere oltre.”

Il Re di Bosco Atro sollevò stancamente il volto su di me. I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime, il suo volto una maschera di sofferenza e rassegnazione.

“Vieni avanti Arwen Undòmiel, poiché il tuo cuore è puro, ed il tuo affetto sincero.”

Mi parve in quell’istante che le sue parole nascondessero qualcosa di più. Come se quel sommesso invito verso di me lo negasse invece a colui che mi accompagnava. Aragorn mi lasciò la mano e mi voltai verso di lui. Sgranai gli occhi per la sorpresa. Come se sapesse di non essere il benvenuto in quella stanza. Con il viso rigato dalle lacrime, il respiro leggermente ansante mi fece cenno di avvicinarmi. Non comprendevo il perché di quel risentimento nei confronti di Estel, soprattutto perché ero certa che sapesse dell’affetto che li legava da decenni.

Mi avvicinai a Legolas lentamente. Quando fui accanto al grande letto mi chinai per guardare meglio il suo viso, e posai una mano sulla sua fronte. Sussultai. Era gelido, una bellissima statua di marmo bianco.

“Legolas” sussurrai e sentii le mie mani tremare dopo quel contatto. Mi sedetti al suo fianco, prendendogli una mano tra le mie. Sentii su di me gli occhi di Thranduil, mentre con delicatezza sfioravo con le dita la pelle d’alabastro.

“Legolas, dove sei?” Sussurrai piano senza smettere di fissare il suo viso. Era immobile, come piombato in un sonno dal quale non esisteva risveglio. Il suo respiro era così lieve da essere appena udibile e le sue labbra, che ricordavo rosee e splendide, erano fredde, pallide. 

“Cosa è accaduto, Sire Thranduil?” chiesi sommessamente, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui.

Continuava a fissare il suo volto, con un espressione triste e desolata.

“La Luce della Stella che dimorava nel suo cuore lo ha abbandonato” sussurrò, “quella luce benevola è andata via”

Sospirai. Era tutto vero ciò che si diceva.“Legolas è un Elfo di Luce, mio Sire?”

“Si, come non se ne vedevano dai Tempi Antichi. Egli possedeva un dono che non a tutti viene concesso.”

“Dunque le leggende sul suo conto erano vere” sussurrai piano, voltandomi verso Mithrandir, poco distante da noi.

“Si, dama Arwen” rispose in quell’istante, “ma come tutte le creature di Luce posseggono grande forza e anche una grande debolezza”

“Debolezza?”

“Se il cuore nel quale la Luce della Stella dimora si spezza a causa del dolore, ella per sempre lo abbandona.” continuò Thranduil sussurrando piano.

Sussultai. “dolore? Legolas dunque soffriva?”

“si, immensamente.”

“Voi eravate a conoscenza di questa sofferenza, mio Sire?”

Thranduil mi guardò negli occhi. I pozzi verde smeraldo, lucenti come le profondità dei boschi, erano tristi e pieni di lacrime.

“Si. Avrei potuto impedirlo, ma un giuramento mi obbligava al silenzio.” disse abbassando lo sguardo sul suo volto, “ed ora è troppo tardi per porvi rimedio.”

“Perché dite così? Non perdete la speranza, ci deve essere un modo per far si che la stella torni a lui.”

“Possiamo solo pregare, Arwen; non è nelle nostre mani un simile potere. L’amore é la gioia più grande per una creatura di Luce. Ma se negato, rifiutato può arrivare ad uccidere.”

“Dunque per amore Legolas ha perduto la sua luce?” chiesi sbalordita.

“Si.”

“E chi ha spezzato il suo cuore? Chi potrebbe mai respingere una creatura così perfetta?” sussurrai piano. Ma nell’istante stesso in cui quelle parole lasciarono le mie labbra il mio cuore perse un battito.

“Allontanati, Aragorn! Non toccarlo!!E’ colpa tua, solo colpa tua se ora Legolas...”

Thranduil non si mosse. Non un cenno, nè un sussurro. Solo il suo sguardo fisso nel mio, come a voler confermare il pensiero balenato nella mia mente.

Il mio respiro si fece più rapido, sentii una strana angoscia farsi strada dentro il mio cuore.

Legolas era innamorato di Aragorn? E Aragorn lo sapeva? Egli aveva perduto la sua Luce per il dolore del nostro matrimonio? Queste ed altre domande si fecero strada rapide dentro di me mentre rimanevo a fissare la pelle bianchissima delle dita di Legolas, fredde ed immobili, tra le mie mani.  
Mi voltai lentamente e vidi Aragorn che si era avvicinato. Il suo sguardo era indecifrabile, il respiro ansante, il viso rigato di lacrime. Sembrava che i suoi occhi avessero perso la loro luce naturale.

D’un tratto lo vidi sedersi accanto a me, e posare una mano sulla fronte di Legolas.

Questa volta Thranduil non lo fermò.

“Legolas” solo un sussurro, scandito nel dolore del pianto. E il tremito del suo corpo scosso dai singhiozzi sommessi. “Legolas…”

“Non può sentirti, Aragorn” sussurrò piano Thranduil, con un tono pieno di rassegnazione “non può sentirti…”

Posai una mano sul braccio di Aragorn, carezzandolo gentilmente. Che fosse davvero lui la persona amata da Legolas? Non riuscii a proferir parola di fronte a quella scena. Mi sentii pervasa da un senso di vuoto all’idea di essere stata la causa di quella tragedia. Ma come potevo saperlo? E soprattutto: Aragorn ne era a conoscenza?

“Estel…” sussurrai piano, “ti prego, Estel, calmati…”

Nessuna risposta. Solo il movimento della sua mano sul petto di Legolas, a sfiorarne il ciondolo di Mithril che l’adornava. E piano il viso che si avvicinava al suo, sfiorandogli la fronte e le guance con le labbra. Rimase chino su di lui, con la fronte poggiata alla sua, i lunghi capelli a coprirgli gli occhi, come a volere celare per sempre quel dolore immenso e nascondersi nel buio della penombra. I gemiti del suo pianto erano l’unico suono che rompeva quel silenzio angosciante.

Rimasi a fissarlo per un tempo indefinito, nel quale compresi che qualcosa di più doveva celarsi dietro quel dolore. Erano amici, certo. Ma in quell’istante la paura che si trattasse di qualcosa di molto più profondo mi assalì lasciandomi senza respiro.

“Era la mia ragione di vita” riprese d’un tratto Thranduil, “l’unica cosa che per me contasse al mondo. Ho perduto tutti coloro che ho amato: mio padre, la mia Regina. E adesso lui. Legolas mi ha permesso di andare avanti. Le stelle diedero a lui la possibilità di venire al mondo e a me fu concessa la speranza, la possibilità di continuare a vivere e di non cadere nell’oblio. Legolas è sempre stata la mia Luce” concluse, portandosi le mani al volto e piangendo sommessamente.

Non riuscii a trattenere le lacrime, e chinai il capo di fronte a quella scena straziante. Quel amaro silenzio nel quale l’ambiente pareva essere piombato, fu interrotto d’un tratto. 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. E pochi istanti dopo vidi mio padre, dama Galadriel e Sire Celeborn, entrare nella camera.

“Oh, Valar!” udii la voce di mio padre che si avvicinò a noi rapidamente. Posò una mano sulla spalla di Aragorn cercando di destarlo dallo stato in cui versava.

“Aragorn, fatti coraggio” sussurrò piano, “riusciremo a salvarlo, non perdere la speranza.”

Cercò di farlo sollevare e dopo pochi istanti, Aragorn, si voltò verso di lui, posandogli il capo sul petto. “Mi dispiace…” disse in un gemito, “…mi dispiace…è colpa mia…solo colpa mia". La sua voce era carica di dolore, le sue mani stringevano la veste di mio padre nervosamente, mentre quest’ultimo gli carezzava la testa con fare protettivo.

“Calmati, Estel.” mormorò pochi istanti dopo ed Aragorn, tremante, sollevò il viso così da poter incrociare il suo sguardo. Sussultai. Sentiì le mie labbra schiudersi e lasciare un sospiro ansioso. Cosa stava accadendo? Mio padre lo guardò negli occhi senza smettere di carezzarlo. Finchè posò il suo sguardo su di me.

“Arwen” sussurrò, “accompagna Aragorn nelle sue stanze e resta con lui.”

Annuii. In verità desideravo restare e comprendere meglio cosa stesse accadendo, di quale colpa Aragorn si stesse accusando. Sospirai prima di rispondere semplicemente. “Si, Padre”. Dopo pochi istanti uscimmo dalla camera. 

Quando raggiungemmo le sue stanze, lo accompagnai a letto, sedendomi al suo fianco.

Si distese senza pronunciare una parola, e si mise a fissare il soffitto della camera, con le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi lucidi. Il suo sguardo era carico di dolore. Come una coltre di nebbia la sua mente pareva schermarsi dai miei tentativi di comprendere i suoi pensieri. Mi stava tagliando fuori, non voleva che gli leggessi dentro come invece avevo sempre fatto. Mi sentii gelare il sangue di fronte a quella consapevolezza. 

L’abito bianco che avevo indossato per la cerimonia riluceva nel buio di quella stanza baciato dagli stessi raggi di luna che con la loro candida luce investivano il grande letto.

“Aragorn” iniziai sussurrando, “non desidero in alcun modo affliggerti ulteriormente in questo momento ma dobbiamo parlare. Ci sono cose che non comprendo.”

Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. Una lacrima scivolò piano lungo la sua guancia. Prima che si perdesse la colsi con le dita, portandola alle mie labbra e baciandola.

“Io ti amo Aragorn, aprimi il tuo cuore, non averne timore.” sussurrai, carezzandogli il petto, adornato dalle splendidi vesti della cerimonia. Si voltò lentamente ed i suoi occhi azzurri e lucidi per il pianto incontrarono i miei. Carezzai il suo viso, sorridendo. “Come può essere una tua colpa ciò che è accaduto a Legolas?” chiesi sussurrando, “tu sei un uomo giusto, buono, come potresti mai fare del male a qualcuno? Soprattutto al tuo migliore amico?” Sentii il tocco delle sue dita sul dorso della mia mano, carezzarmi lievemente, mentre continuava a fissarmi senza distogliere lo sguardo. Ed infine, potei udire la sua voce.

“Nulla di tutto questo mi appartiene, Arwen.” rispose sussurrando, “Io non sono un uomo giusto.”

Sgranai gli occhi. Non mi sarei aspettata una risposta del genere, ma prima che potessi rispondere udii di nuovo la sua voce. 

“Io gli ho spezzato il cuore, ho fatto del male alla creatura più pura di questa terra.”

Sussultai, incredula. Decisi di chiedere conferma di ciò che aveva turbato il mio cuore.

“Aragorn, Legolas è innamorato di te, non è così?” 

Un lieve sospiro lasciò le sue labbra, arrossate per il pianto

“Si.”

“E questa é una tua colpa, Aragorn? Ha perduto la sua luce perché lo hai respinto?”

“No, Arwen. Lui mi ama ed io non l’ho respinto.” 

Il mio cuore si fermò a quelle parole. “…cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Io ho avuto paura, Arwen e l’ho abbandonato.” rispose, con il tremito nella voce, “crudele, spietato come la lama di una spada che trafigge il cuore…”

Rimasi a fissare le sue labbra, assetata di verità come una creatura ferita in cerca dell’acqua pura di un ruscello. 

“Cosa vuoi dire, Estel? Io non riesco a capire.” 

“Ho rifiutato il suo amore, dopo averlo saggiato per un solo, unico ed inesorabile istante. L’ho rifiutato, anche se lo desideravo con tutto il cuore.”

Ed a quelle parole un brivido percorse la mia schiena come un un fulmine, gelido ed implacabile. Sentii il mio respiro fermarsi a quelle parole. Il cuore pulsava così forte che temevo potesse udirlo in quel angoscioso silenzio.

Chiuse gli occhi e portatosi una mano al volto tornò a versare lacrime amare.

“Cosa stai dicendo, Estel?” dissi con il respiro ansante,“Cosa hai fatto?”

Non rispose. Solo lacrime, come un fiume in piena durante una tempesta. Lacrime senza fine. E nessuna risposta.

“Aragorn” ripetei alzando di poco la voce, “Rispondimi!”

Si mise seduto, prendendomi le mani tra le sue, e guardandomi negli occhi con sguardo affranto dal dolore.

“Perdonami Arwen, non avrei mai voluto che tutto ciò accadesse. Io non l’avevo previsto, non ho mai voluto mentirti.”

“Cosa, Aragorn, dimmi cosa hai fatto.” ripetei, e quelle mie parole risuonarono come una supplica, “parla, te ne prego…”

“La scorsa notte è avvenuto qualcosa di inaspettato. Sono andato in camera di Legolas perché da circa un mese lo sentivo molto distante e volevo parlarne con lui. Ma quando l’ho trovato nella sua stanza il suo corpo era freddo, sembrava triste e sono rimasto con lui finchè il calore pian piano era tornato a lui. Poi quando si è addormentato prima di andare via io…”

Esitò. Lo pregai di continuare.“Cosa, Estel?”

“Io l’ho baciato. E dopo quel bacio, ho sentito dentro di me una sensazione completamente nuova.”

Posai le dita sulle mie labbra, come voler trovare il modo per fermare il respiro che era diventato troppo rapido.

“Come se non avessi atteso nient’altro nella mia vita. Ed ho compreso di provare per lui ben più di una semplice amicizia. Questa mattina ci siamo incontrati di nuovo ed abbiamo parlato. D’un tratto ci siamo baciati. Mi ha confessato il suo amore e lo stesso ho fatto io. E dopo quella rivelazione io ho ritrovato la lucidità e gli spezzato il cuore, abbandonandolo.”

Rimasi completamente pietrificata all’udire quelle parole. Aragorn chinò il capo come trafitto da un enorme senso di colpa, le lacrime non accennavano a diminuire e rimase così finché non udì di nuovo la mia voce.

“Ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo?” sussurrai piano e percepii in quell’istante il calore delle lacrime che calde scendevano lungo le mie guance. “Aragorn, tu lo ami?” chiesi con lo strazio nel cuore.

“Che i Valar mi perdonino. Si, io lo amo.” rispose sussurrando a sua volta.

Lasciai le sue mani come se scottassero. Mi alzai lentamente dal letto, indietreggiando nel buio della camera. “No! Io non posso crederci, Estel. Noi ci stavamo sposando!”

“Non sono degno di te, Arwen. Non sono degno del tuo amore, ma non ti ho mai mentito. Ti amo come da sempre ti ho amata. Mai il mio amore, il mio affetto ed ammirazione nei tuoi confronti sono diminuiti negli anni. Mai avevo conosciuto l’amore prima di te. E quando ho iniziato a provare quella sensazione così unica per Legolas, io non ho saputo riconoscerla perché mai avevo pensato di poter mettere in dubbio il mio amore per te. Mai ho immaginato un’altra Regina al mio fianco se non te.”  
“Estel, io non so nemmeno cosa dire! Non lo credo possibile. In tutti questi anni tu sei stato l’unica mia ragione di vita. Ho rinunciato a tutto per te, perché credevo che il nostro legame fosse più forte, più puro e sincero di qualunque altro, tanto forte da poter superare i peggiori ostacoli e le avversità.”

“Io non ne avevo mai dubitato, Arwen; fino a stanotte.”

“Come puoi mettere in discussione tutto quello che c’è tra noi, solo per un bacio?”

“Non è solo un bacio, Arwen. É una sensazione travolgente che ho provato dentro di me. L’idea stessa di saperlo lontano mi toglieva il respiro, come se la sua presenza, il suo amore fossero l’unico appiglio alla vita. Io credo di averlo sempre amato, fin da quando ero un giovane.”

“Aragorn, perché non me ne hai parlato prima della cerimonia, quando ci siamo incontrati? Perché condurre all’altare me quando é così chiaro il tuo desiderio di condurci lui?”

“Arwen, io ho giurato il mio amore a te, tanti anni or sono. Semplicemente non potevo e non volevo lasciarti.”

“Allora perché me lo stai dicendo adesso? A causa di ciò che è accaduto?”

“Arwen, io...”

“Se Legolas non avesse ceduto, saresti andato avanti senza problemi, non è così? Ma il senso di colpa nei suoi confronti era troppo forte, troppo doloroso da sopportare. Gli hai spezzato il cuore e lo stavi condannando alla solitudine eterna. Ed ora lui è li che giace privato della vita stessa. É crudele, Estel, troppo crudele!” Caddi in ginocchio, senza smettere di piangere e poco dopo lo vidi avvicinarsi e sentii le sue braccia cingermi le spalle ed il suo profumo dolce che si mescolava al mio.

“Merito il tuo disprezzo, Arwen. Perfino io ne provo per me stesso.”

“No…” gemetti tra le lacrime, “Aragorn, io non posso disprezzarti, lo capisci?” Sollevai il viso verso il suo, sfiorando con le dita le sue labbra morbide, “Io ti amo…” sussurrai prima di gettargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo con passione. Il dolce sapore delle sue labbra era un tutt’uno con l’amaro scorrere delle nostre lacrime. Rispose a quel bacio, stringendomi più forte. Non volevo lasciarlo. Nonostante la sua confessione non potevo semplicemente andarmene. Avevo atteso di unirmi a lui per decenni, ed ora non poteva finire tutto così.

“Io ti amo, Aragorn.” sussurrai quelle parole che lasciarono le mie labbra come sospiri spezzati, “ti amo, ti amo”. Sentii la sua stretta farsi più salda e le sue lacrime scendere copiose.

“Non lasciarmi, ti prego. Io non posso vivere senza di te!” sussurrai sulle sue labbra. Ci staccammo d’un tratto e ci guardammo negli occhi.

“Arwen…” sussurrò prima di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi nel mio abbraccio.

Rimanemmo così, abbracciati, stretti l'un altra in ginocchio sul pavimento all’ombra della luce della Luna, per un tempo indefinito. Chiusi gli occhi. Non potevo rinunciare a lui, non poteva finire tutto così. Dentro di me sentivo un dolore atroce, un’angoscia senza precedenti. Mai avevo dubitato del suo amore e mai avrei immaginato di doverlo fare il giorno del nostro matrimonio. Poco dopo ci rimettemmo in piedi. Rimase di fronte a me, tenendomi le mani, con il capo chino e gli occhi chiusi. Era come una fortezza impenetrabile.

Dovevo uscire da quella stanza. Avevo bisogno di riflettere.

“Arwen…” 

“Non occorre dire altro, Aragorn.” sussurrai pochi istanti dopo, “Ho bisogno di stare sola…” e lasciai le sue mani per dirigermi alla porta. Non gli lasciai il tempo di replicare e velocemente lasciai la camera.

Corsi verso le mie stanze e mi rinchiusi al loro interno. Rapidamente mi liberai degli ornamenti tra i miei capelli, gettandoli con noncuranza sul pavimento. Caddi sul letto, come privata di ogni forza. Sentii il mio viso bagnato dalle lacrime, gli occhi bruciare per il pianto, la gola arida ed uno forte dolore al petto.

Legolas e Aragorn si amavano. Il solo pensarlo mi provocò un brivido che corse prepotente lungo il mio corpo, raggelandomi. No, non era possibile. Mi sembrava essere piombata in un incubo spaventoso. Avevo immaginato per anni il giorno del mio matrimonio e solo poche ore prima avevo il cuore colmo di calore e felicità. Perché era successo? Perché dopo tutto ciò che avevo sofferto, i Valar mi punivano in questo modo? .

Volevo bene a Legolas, l’avevo sempre considerato come un fratello, ed il fatto che fosse il migliore amico dell’uomo che amavo mi aveva dato fiducia e speranza durante la Guerra dell’Anello. Sapevo che l’avrebbe difeso a qualunque costo, sarebbe stato pronto anche a sacrificare la propria vita per lui. Proprio come avrei fatto io. E non ero stata in grado di leggere la verità nell'azzurro cristallino dei suoi occhi. Non era semplice affetto fraterno il sentimento che li univa. Eppure, mai si era messo tra me e lui, e prima di partire per la Missione, era stato colui tra le cui braccia avevo pianto in vista di quel futuro così incerto.

_**~ {Flashback} ~ anno 3018 III Era - 23 Dicembre ~** _

_Ero nella parte più alta dei giardini esterni al palazzo ed una leggera e profumata brezza carezzava il mio viso. Il tempo era infine giunto. Aragorn sarebbe partito per la missione e sarebbe andato incontro al suo destino. La sola idea di perderlo mi era insopportabile. Nella mia testa ancora le parole sussurrate di mio padre a ricordare l’inevitabile destino che attendeva l'uomo che amavo._

_La morte._

_“Non esiste un futuro per te qui. Che sia per spada che per lo scorrere inesorabile degli anni, Aragorn morirà.”_

_“Ho fatto la mia scelta padre. Preferisco vivere una singola vita accanto a lui, che affrontare l’eternità da sola…”_

_“Lascia per sempre queste terre, Arwen. Non c’è più niente per te qui…”_

_“Se ora lo lascio padre, io lo rimpiangerò per sempre…”_

_Dama Galadriel mi aveva rivelato il mio destino, attraverso lo specchio. Se Aragorn fosse sopravvissuto e diventato Re, io avrei preso posto a Gondor come Regina ed avrei dato alla luce il suo erede._

_C’era ancora speranza. La speranza di un futuro insieme. E questa speranza mi avrebbe tenuta in vita fino al suo ritorno._

_Ero persa nei miei pensieri, lì a due giorni dalla partenza della Compagnia dell’Anello, osservando da lontano i preparativi finali. D’un tratto udii il sottile fruscio delle foglie invernali mosse come dal vento. Sussultai, destandomi dai miei pensieri e mi voltai lentamente._

_Legolas._

_“Perdonami, Arwen” sussurrò, “non volevo spaventarti.”_

_Sorrisi. “Legolas, vieni avanti.” Quando mi fu vicino, mi baciò delicatamente il dorso della mano, con un breve inchino e poi mi guardò con i suoi occhi chiarissimi come le acque del Bruinen. Era davvero bellissimo. Uno splendido sorriso illuminava il suo volto. Rimanemmo a fissarci per qualche istante finchè la sua voce soave ruppe quel silenzio._

_“Non volevo disturbarti, ma ti ho vista da giù e mi sei sembrata triste. Va tutto bene?”_

_Che splendida creatura, pensai. Era in grado di leggere negli occhi e nel cuore di tutti. E sempre da quando lo avevo conosciuto era stato affettuoso e gentile nei miei confronti._

_“Si” sospirai. Non era vero, non andava tutto bene e quasi senza accorgermene mi ritrovai a confidargli i miei pensieri. Quando ero insieme a lui, riuscivo a parlare senza più timore. Avevo fiducia in lui ed amavo la purezza del suo cuore._

_“Sono preoccupata per Aragorn” sussurrai, “questa missione è di massima importanza ed è irta di pericoli, difficoltà, incertezze…”_

_Legolas continuava a guardarmi negli occhi, “Lo so Arwen, ma è la strada che Aragorn deve percorrere. Egli è l’erede di Isildur, difficili prove lo aspettano. Ma lui è forte, non soccomberà.”_

_Il suo sguardo fraterno pareva infondermi fiducia e speranza._

_“Ho paura, Legolas” dissi avvicinandomi di più a lui, “ho paura che possa accadergli qualcosa.”_

_Legolas piegò le labbra in un dolcissimo sorriso e prese le mie mani tra le sue._

_“Non temere Arwen, nulla di male gli accadrà. Ci sono io con lui, non è solo. E ti giuro, davanti ai Valar, che lo proteggerò a costo della vita.”_

_Sospirai udendo quelle parole.“Oh, Legolas” strinsi forte le sue mani e senza pensarci le lasciai per abbracciarlo forte. “sei una creatura meravigliosa.” sussurrai e una lacrima scese lungo il mio viso. Mi persi nel calore di quell’abbraccio e nel suo profumo di bosco. Aragorn poteva contare su una persona speciale come lui. Legolas lo conosceva fin da quando era un bambino e gli era molto affezionato. L’avrebbe protetto ad ogni costo. Ringraziai i Valar per aver donato ad Estel un’amicizia così unica e speciale._

_“Lo riporterò da te, sano e salvo. Vi sposerete e sarete felici come é stato scritto. Non perdere la speranza, Arwen.”_

_Lo liberai dal mio abbraccio e fissai il suo viso. Sorrise, ma era un sorriso malinconico. Gli carezzai il viso e scesi sul suo petto, ove riluceva alla luce del giorno, il ciondolo che era stato il dono di Aragorn di tanti anni prima._

_Sorrisi. Ricordai in quell’istante il racconto di Aragorn dopo la visita a Bosco Atro decenni prima._

_“Una volta Aragorn mi ha raccontato di averti visto brillare di luce propria a Bosco Atro.”_

_Sospirò ed arrossì leggermente. “Aragorn esagera sempre; era solo il riflesso della luna sulle vesti chiare che creava quell’illusione.”_

_“Sarà, ma lui ha detto che eri splendente come una Stella.”_

_Continuò a sorridere, “Deve essere stato condizionato dalle favole che circolano su di me.”_

_“Può darsi.” dissi sorridendo a mia volta._

_Aver solo parlato con lui anche solo per pochi minuti mi aveva ridato speranza. Era davvero una creatura speciale, che amavo profondamente._

_“Aragorn ti vuole bene, Legolas ed anch’io te ne voglio. Abbi cura di te, te ne prego.”_

_“Te lo prometto, Arwen.”_

_Lo abbracciai di nuovo e sentii le sue labbra sulla mia fronte, “Abbi cura di te, Arwen Undòmiel."_

_Mi strinsi di più a lui, ed annuii. “Lo farò, Legolas.”_

_E pochi istanti dopo, si congedò._

_Ed ogni giorno dalla loro partenza, pregai i Valar di riportarli sani e salvi da me._

_~ {Fine flashback} ~_

Ricordare questo e pensare che solo pochi istanti prima lo avevo veduto spegnersi mi riempii il cuore di un atroce sofferenza. Ed il pensiero che a causare tutto questo fosse stato l’amore per Aragorn, mi era insopportabile. Soprattutto perchè evidentemente Aragorn lo amava allo stesso modo. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciarlo e partire per Valinor? La mia mente era confusa, il mio cuore ferito. La consapevolezza di non avere niente di più del semplice affetto da Aragorn ed il dolore per la sofferenza di Legolas che, senza battere ciglio, si era fatto da parte per consentire a noi di sposarci, mi riempiva di tristezza. Legolas lo aveva sempre amato ed aveva taciuto, condannando sè stesso alla solitudine. Mi sentii come privata delle forze, completamente preda dell’angoscia. Non avevo l’animo di pensare cosa fare, mi sentii svuotata del tutto, inaridita come un fiore nel deserto.

Ed alla presenza della Luna, ancora preda di quei pensieri, mi abbandonai ad un sonno senza sogni.


	13. Scelta d'amore

Anno 3019 III Era - 23 Giugno (notte) , Minas Tirith.

\- Aragorn -

~ {Flashback} ~ anno 3019 III Era - Marzo ~

 

_Eravamo giunti ad Edoras da pochi giorni e, dopo l’intervento di Gandalf, Theoden aveva ritrovato la ragione che la mano malvagia di Saruman aveva offuscato. Ora che i suoi eserciti erano pronti ad attaccare e distruggere il Regno di Rohan fu presa la decisione di condurre il popolo al Fosso di Helm, che già in passato gli aveva consentito di salvarsi dal dolore e dalla morte.  
Durante il cammino fummo attaccati dai mannari selvaggi. Ed in quell’occasione mi trovai faccia e faccia con la morte._

_In uno scontro diretto con uno degli orchi, precipitai nel burrone alla fine della vallata._

_Mentre la furia inesorabile di quell’orrenda creatura mi trascinava con sè nel baratro della morte, la mia mente rivolse i suoi ultimi pensieri, prima della fine, a lui._

_Legolas._

_In quell’istante, quando tutto ormai sembrava perduto e la fine pareva essere giunta, davanti ai miei occhi avevo solo il suo viso. E nella mia testa il soave suono della sua voce._

_“Estel…”_

_E poi, l’oscurità._

_Quando aprii gli occhi ero steso sulla riva del fiume._

_Vivo._

_Miracolosamente vivo._

_Non seppi spiegarmi come in realtà fosse stato possibile, ma d’un tratto mi era sembrato di poter udire la voce di qualcuno che conoscevo._

_“Possa la grazia dei Valar proteggerti…”_

_Era di Arwen quella voce melodiosa. E quando aprii gli occhi, Brego era accanto a me. Insieme partimmo alla volta del Fosso di Helm._

_Sentivo dolore in più punti del corpo, la testa mi doleva forte ed un senso di felicità mi pervase il cuore._

_Non ero morto. Non ancora._

_Quando ancora il sole era alto nel cielo raggiunsi la grande fortezza di Rohan. E una volta giunto tra quelle persone vidi Gimli venirmi incontro ed abbracciarmi._

_Sorrisi, stringendolo a mia volta. Poi sollevai lo sguardo alla ricerca di Legolas. Ma non vi era traccia di lui._

_“..Gimli…” sussurrai, “…dov’è Legolas? Lui sta bene, vero?”_

_Annuì, sorridendomi. “Ti credeva morto Aragorn, era sconvolto. E’da quando siamo arrivati che non lo vedo…”_

_Sospirai, e istintivamente gli sorrisi, ringraziandolo. Così mi avviai nella fortezza. Decisi di avvertire il Re Theoden dell’enorme esercito che si preparava ad attaccare per consentirgli di organizzare la difesa. E dopo aver fornito i dettagli, mi congedai per andare a cercare Legolas._

_Percorsi ogni angolo della fortezza, ma non vi era traccia di lui._

_Sospirai, stanco e ancora dolorante per le ferite. D’un tratto Eowyn, la dama di Rohan si parò di fronte a me._

_“Mio Signore, siete salvo!” i suoi occhi erano lucidi, ricolmi di gioia, “…abbiamo temuto il peggio…”_

_Sospirai, chinando leggermente il capo, “mia signora…in verità anch’io ho temuto il peggio...”_

_Sorrise, e si avvicinò di più. “Ma siete ferito!” esclamò, “Vi prego seguitemi, dovete medicarvi…e riposare…”_

_“Non ora mia signora, vi prometto che medicherò le ferite e riposerò…ma ora…non posso…”_

_Sorrise lieve. “…perché?” rispose dubbiosa, “…è successo qualcosa?”_

_“Avete visto il mio amico Legolas?”_

_“…oh, si…era tanto addolorato alla notizia della vostra morte…e…”_

_“Sapete dov’è?” chiesi impaziente._

_Annui. “…si, è in cima alla torre principale…credo volesse rimanere solo…”_

_Sorrisi. “Vi ringrazio signora! E' da un pò di tempo che lo cerco senza successo. Questa fortezza è immensa.”, sospirai, “…con il vostro permesso…” mi congedai da lei, inchinandomi brevemente, e corsi a cercarlo._

_Salii piano le scale che davano accesso a quella solitaria e buia torre di pietra. E quando fui al suo interno vidi la figura immobile di Legolas alla finestra. I capelli erano mossi dal vento che giungeva da sud e mi parve ancora più bello di quanto ricordassi._

_Sussultai di fronte a quella visione._

_Prima che potessi dire qualcosa, lo vidi voltarsi verso di me._

_Sgranò gli occhi. Le sue labbra si schiusero lasciando andare un sospiro di sorpresa e rimase immobile a fissarmi, incredulo._

_“…Legolas…” sussurrai piano, avvicinandomi._

_“...Estel…” disse in un flebile sussurro, ed un istante dopo mi gettò le braccia al collo. “Estel!” continuava a ripetere, stringendomi forte a sè. Lo abbracciai forte a mia volta, carezzandogli i capelli e chiudendo gli occhi._

_Lo sentii tremare sommessamente. “..tranquillo, sono qui ora…” sussurrai piano al suo orecchio._

_Si staccò leggermente da me, in modo da potermi guardare negli occhi. Gli impedii di allontanarsi di più, continuando a stringere le mie braccia intorno alla sua vita. Ma non era sua intenzione allontanarsi. Posò i suoi meravigliosi occhi color del mare nei miei, e mi prese il viso tra le mani._

_“…Oh Valar, vi ringrazio…” disse sorridendo, con gli occhi lucidi, “Estel…credevo di averti perso…” sussurrò piano sulle mie labbra._

_Ero perduto nei suoi occhi profondi e meravigliosi, nella bellezza eterea del suo viso, nel profumo dolce del suo respiro. Sospirai, poggiando la fronte alla sua, e sorrisi. Li, tra le sue braccia ebbi la conferma di essere ancora vivo._

_“…Non avrei potuto andarmene senza prima dirti addio…” mormorai, senza smettere di carezzargli la schiena._

_“…Oh , Estel…non farlo mai più…” rispose, gettandomi nuovamente le braccia al collo, tenendomi stretto, “…non osare mai più allontanarti da me…”_

_“…Te lo prometto, Legolas, non accadrà mai più. Noi non ci separeremo mai, saremo per sempre uniti…te lo giuro…”_

_Sentii il suo respiro contro il mio collo ed un violento brivido corse lungo la mia schiena._

_“…Estel…” solo un sussurro, dolce e carico di affetto. Sollevò lo sguardo e si liberò dal mio abbraccio, senza smettere di sorridere. Ero praticamente incatenato dal suo sguardo. Abbassò il viso e mi prese la mano tra le sue, deponendo al suo interno il ciondolo che avevo perduto._

_Il ciondolo di Arwen._

_“…questo è tuo…” sussurrò piano, sfiorandomi le dita delicatamente._

_“Grazie…amico mio…” risposi, sorridendo a mia volta._

_Rimase a fissarmi per qualche momento, e poi rise debolmente “…Hai un aspetto terribile..” disse con gli occhi carichi di emozione._

_Risi a mia volta. “beh, che ti aspettavi…io…”_

_Mi bloccò, posando due dita sulle mie labbra, impedendomi di continuare. “…sono felice che tu sia tornato. Ho pregato i Valar di riportarti da me, ed Essi hanno udito la mia supplica…” sussurrò dolce, con un espressione di infinita gioia e commozione. Si avvicinò di più a me ed io posai nuovamente le mani sui suoi fianchi._

_Rimanemmo a fissarci per un istante nel quale il tempo parve fermarsi. Non c’era più niente. Né dolore, né l’imminente battaglia. C’eravamo solo noi e la nostra amicizia._

_I suoi occhi erano fissi nei miei ed io mi persi in quello sguardo infinito e profondo come l’oceano. Sentii il mio cuore pervaso da un calore dolcissimo e senza rendermene conto carezzai quella mano gentile con la mia, baciando la punta delle sue dita d’alabastro che dolci si erano posate sulle mie labbra._

_Sorrise. E la sua luce tornò a manifestarsi, illuminando la sua pelle candida, facendolo risplendere come una Stella._

_Quando lo vidi brillare mi sentii più vivo che mai. L’emozione che provavo ogni volta che lo vedevo così era immensa._

_Lo abbracciai di nuovo, stringendomi al suo corpo flessuoso e forte, al calore meraviglioso della sua luce. Tra le sue braccia sentivo di non provare più nessun timore o angoscia._

_Mi strinse a sua volta, finché dopo pochi istanti ruppe quel dolce silenzio, scandito solo dal calmo ritmo dei nostri respiri._

_“…Estel…” sussurrò piano al mio orecchio, “...devo occuparmi di queste ferite, bisogna medicarle...ed hai bisogno di riposare, sei esausto..”_

_Mi staccai a malincuore da lui, tornando a fissare il suo viso._

_“…Si…hai ragione..” risposi, senza smettere di sorridere._

_Adesso che eravamo insieme, sentii come se un peso si fosse allontanato dal mio cuore._

_Ci recammo in un'altra ala della fortezza, e Legolas si occupò delle mie ferite._

_Eravo seduti in un angolo seminascosto di una delle sale interne. Legolas aveva con sé dell’acqua con il quale preparò un macerato di foglie di Athelas. E con un panno umido prese a medicare le ferite con estrema cura, così come aveva sempre fatto, e senza volerlo mi ritrovai a rabbrividire al tocco serico delle sue dita sulla mia pelle._

_“…Scusa..” Sollevò lo sguardo sul mio, allontanando il morbido panno inumidito, …ti ho fatto male?” sussurrò._

_“….no…” dissi in un soffio, “…tranquillo, non mi fai alcun male…”_

_Sorrise, e tornò ad occuparsi di quelle lesioni._

_Ogni volta che mi sfiorava in quel modo, un brivido caldo correva lungo tutto il mio essere. Non riuscivo a spiegarmi il perché, ed in effetti negli ultimi tempi c’erano molte cose che non riuscivo a comprendere bene. Quando ero insieme a lui provavo sempre una sensazione di calore nel petto. Sconosciuta, del tutto inaspettata. E quando di notte riposava accanto a me, sentivo il bisogno di sfiorarlo o tenergli la mano._

_Senza di lui mi sentivo perso. Ed in quegli ultimi mesi, quella sensazione era divenuta sempre più distinta. Ero felice che fosse con me. Più volte mi ero sentito sul punto di cedere, di soccombere alla disperazione, ma sempre egli mi aveva sostenuto con il suo affetto e coraggio._

_“…io sono con te, Estel…non ti lascio solo…” soleva sempre ripetermi. E compresi quanto fosse importante per me averlo accanto, ogni giorno, ogni istante._

_Quando ebbe finito, ed io mi fui rinfrescato lo seguii all’esterno della fortezza, dove avrei riposato qualche ora in attesa della battaglia._

_Giungemmo nella parte più alta, dove c’era un po’ più di silenzio, e con la mano mi fece segno di avvicinarmi._

_“…Vieni qui…”_

_Sorrisi. Si era seduto accanto ad una delle grandi mura di pietra._

_“…come farei senza di te…” dissi sorridendo, avvicinandomi a lui, già conscio di cosa avesse in mente._

_Non disse nulla, limitandosi a sorridere senza smettere di guardarmi. Mi sedetti al suo fianco e lo sentii trarmi a sé in modo da farmi adagiare con la testa sul suo ventre. Continuava a fissare i miei occhi, mentre con le dita mi sfiorava delicatamente la fronte, le tempie, i capelli, facendomi rilassare completamente._

_“…Chiudi gli occhi, Aragorn…cerca di riposare…” sussurrò piano, “…sei tanto stanco…”_

_Annuii. In verità non volevo smettere di guardarlo, poiché sempre il potermi specchiare nell’azzurro cristallino dei suoi occhi mi aveva ridato la pace. Ero schiavo del suo sguardo, e mi sentivo completamente perso di fronte a tanta bellezza._

_Sentivo le sue dita sottili e morbide percorrere ogni singolo punto del mio viso, arrivando a sfiorare i contorni degli occhi affinché mi abbandonassi al riposo. Sentivo l’altra mano tra i miei capelli, e mi persi completamente quando iniziò a muoverla piano, sfiorandoli con le dita._

_E poi d'un tratto, con una dolcezza che mi fece stringere il cuore dall’emozione, udii il suo canto. Come aveva fatto tanti anni prima, quando ero solo un bambino e desideravo udire i suoi racconti fino a tarda notte. Sempre mi accontentava portandomi, nel contempo, nell’abbraccio del riposo._

_Un canto sommesso nella lingua degli Eldar. Sentii quasi le lacrime salirmi agli occhi quando udii la sua voce intonare quella melodia. Così dolce, soave e sottile._

_Eterea, proprio come lui._

_Meravigliosa, come ogni cosa di lui._

_E non riuscii a trattenermi._

_“…Legolas…”_

_“…Estel…” rispose, interrompendo il suo canto, “...perdonami, vuoi che smetta?”_

_“No!” esclamai, aprendo gli occhi e fissando nuovamente il candore del suo viso, “…no, non smettere, ti prego...io…volevo…” dissi la voce quasi rotta dalla commozione._

_“…cosa c’è, Estel…” chiese, carezzandomi la guancia, “…va tutto bene?”_

_Sospirai, annuendo. “…ho solo timore per la battaglia…siamo pochi, troppo pochi…ho paura…”_

_“…lo so…anche io ne ho, Estel. Solo gli sciocchi non hanno paura. Tu sei un grande guerriero, ed io non ti abbandonerò…”_

_“…ho paura per te…” sussurrai piano, “…io non voglio che ti accada qualcosa di male…io…”_

_“…Estel…” ripetè ma lo interruppi._

_“…ne morirei, Legolas…” conclusi, chiudendo gli occhi e voltando leggermente il viso di lato._

_Lo sentii sussultare leggermente, e il suo respiro caldo mi carezzò come il più dolce dei tepori. D’un tratto percepii di nuovo il suo tocco delicato sulla mia guancia, e piano mi fece voltare affinché tornassi a guardarlo._

_“…Estel, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco…” sussurrò serio, “…e se questa è la nostra fine, allora sarò ben felice di terminare i miei giorni insieme a te…”_

_Sospirai, e chiusi gli occhi per l’emozione. Sentii le lacrime salirmi agli occhi, e non riuscii più a trattenerle._

_Quando li aprii nuovamente, vidi che non aveva smesso di sorridere, ed ora quelle stesse dita, morbide come la seta, asciugavano le mie lacrime, delicate e gentili._

_“…oh, Legolas” risposi piano, carezzando il suo viso a mia volta, senza smettere di fissarlo._

_Il calore vermiglio dei raggi del sole al tramonto faceva apparire l’oro dei suoi capelli ancora più splendente e meraviglioso di quanto non fosse già normalmente._

_“…ora riposa, Aragorn. Non lasciare che il tuo cuore venga pervaso dall’angoscia. Veglierò su di te. Sempre.”_

_E cullato dalla dolcezza del suo canto, e dal serico tocco delle sue carezze mi addormentai in quello che forse sarebbe stato il mio ultimo riposo prima della fine._

~ {Fine flashback} ~

 

_“…Noi non ci separeremo mai, saremo per sempre uniti…te lo giuro…”_

Quella promessa fatta pochi mesi prima echeggiava dolente nella mia testa. Le parole che gli avevo rivolto quando, dopo essere scampato alla morte, l’avevo stretto tra le mie braccia riempivano il mio cuore, già ferito e angosciato, di una impietosa malinconia.

Legolas.

Oh, Valar…che cosa avevo fatto?

Avevo privato della sua luce immortale la creatura più pura che avesse mai camminato sulla Terra di Mezzo.

Senza pietà lo avevo messo all’ultimo posto nella mia vita, abbandonandolo, nonostante occupasse il primo posto nel mio cuore. Ed ora giaceva come privo di vita tra le braccia di suo padre che, a ragione, provava nei miei confronti il più sincero disprezzo.

E come potevo dargli torto? Anche io ne provavo per me stesso.

Spezzare il cuore di una creatura pura e meravigliosa come lui meritava la peggiore delle punizioni.

Giacevo sul grande letto con gli occhi chiusi. Inutilmente cercai il riposo; troppo il dolore della sua perdita, insopportabile come la vista dei suoi amabili occhi chiusi sul viso pallido e freddo. 

Thranduil non mi aveva fermato quando mi ero chinato su di lui e gli avevo sfiorato il viso con le labbra. Forse desiderava che comprendessi nel profondo tutto il male che gli avevo fatto. 

Il cuore spezzato che fievole batteva nel suo petto, il respiro appena udibile, il gelo straziante del suo corpo privo di sensi, erano solo opera mia.

Ma perché?

Perché dopo tanti anni che avevamo trascorso insieme, la consapevolezza del mio amore per lui era dovuta arrivare nell’ora più tarda, inesorabilmente?

Avevo sbagliato tutto. Ero andato avanti con la certezza del mio amore per Arwen, che così poco negli anni avevo conosciuto, e con la quale poco avevo condiviso. E l’idea stessa di un sogno così bello aveva annebbiato la mia mente, impedendomi di comprendere che l’amore più grande fosse in realtà sempre stato al mio fianco.  
Perché Legolas non mi aveva raccontato la verità? Perché mi aveva celato la sua vera natura?

Ed io sciocco ed ignaro non avevo compreso come la sua Luce fosse un dono unico e raro. Mai nessuna creatura immortale che avevo conosciuto avevo veduto brillare di luce propria. Non ero stato in grado di comprendere la verità.

Legolas non era come gli altri della sua razza. 

Il suo cuore puro era la dimora di una Luce sovrannaturale, ed ora che era stato spezzato e ferito a causa dell’amore era divenuto freddo ed inospitale.

La Stella che in lui dimorava era andata via.

Ed avevo ferito Arwen. Colei, il cui cuore generoso e ignaro si era donato a me senza remore, sacrificando se stessa in nome dell’amore. Quell’amore che per anni non avevo saputo riconoscere.

Nelle ultime ore avevo distrutto la felicità e la vita di tutti coloro che avevo amato di più.

Ripensai a Elrond, ed al suo abbraccio poche ore prima nella stanza di Legolas.

Mi aveva cullato con il suo sguardo amorevole e comprensivo, quello che spesso mi aveva rivolto negli anni della mia infanzia. Ed in quell’istante ebbi la netta sensazione che conoscesse la verità.

E gli facevo pena. Lo sentivo.

Povere creature immortali. L’avermi conosciuto aveva portato solo dolore e sofferenza ai loro cuori.

In quel momento desideravo solo morire. Scomparire, li dove nessuno avrebbe potuto trovarmi. Mi sentii solo, come mai mi ero sentito nella vita.

Erano trascorse alcune ore forse, ma non aveva importanza. Nell’istante stesso in cui Legolas aveva chiuso le palpebre, qualcosa dentro di me era morto. Ed il senso di colpa bruciante che sentivo nel petto nei suoi confronti ed in quelli di Arwen, mi annientava istante dopo istante.

Nel mio cuore provavo un dolore ed un angoscia atroci. Il respiro pareva mancarmi, sentivo il mio animo schiacciato da un peso inesorabile, mentre il cuore con il suo ritmo convulso mi trascinava nell’oscurità dei miei incubi.

D’un tratto sentii bussare alla porta. 

Non ebbi l’animo di rispondere, ma la udii ugualmente aprirsi. 

Non avevo la forza di alzare lo sguardo. 

Giacevo raggomitolato rivolto alla finestra, con il viso nascosto tra le mani.

“…Aragorn…”

Elrond. Chiusi gli occhi, sospirando e sentii un forte dolore al petto. Le lacrime continuavano a scorrere, incapaci di fermarsi, e sentii un tremito scuotermi tutto.

Non ce la facevo a rispondere. Qualunque parola, sussurro o gemito mi moriva in gola, come incapace di liberarsi per articolare un suono.

Sentii il letto muoversi sotto il peso di lui che piano si sedette alle mie spalle. Percepii le sue mani carezzarmi le spalle, la schiena. Ma non dissi nulla. Ero afflitto da un dolore che mai avevo provato nella vita.

“…Estel…” sussurrò piano, ed udire il nome con il quale mi aveva sempre chiamato fin da bambino mi fece tremare di nuovo. “…Estel, ti prego…voltati.”

Il respiro si fece rapido, ed il mi corpo pareva non voler obbedire a quella richiesta. Non mossi un muscolo, né dissi una parola.

E fu in quell’istante che sentii il suo corpo chinarsi leggermente sul mio, ed un braccio cingermi le spalle affinché mi voltassi verso di lui.

Non opposi resistenza. Non avevo la forza per farlo.

E quando i miei occhi incrociarono i suoi, lo vidi sussultare leggermente, come se fosse rimasto turbato da quella visione.

Dovevo avere un aspetto terribile. Immaginai i miei occhi gonfi e lucidi dal pianto, il mio viso una maschera di dolore. Ma niente poteva esprimere l’angoscia bruciante ed insopportabile che mi straziava il cuore.

Mi carezzò il viso bagnato di quelle lacrime amare, ed il mio sguardo rimase completamente incatenato al suo, per tutto il tempo. Scese a carezzarmi il petto, dove indugiò come a voler concentrarsi a sentire il battito frenetico del mio cuore.

“…Estel…calmati, ti prego…” sussurrò d’un tratto, “…non lasciare che il senso di colpa ti annebbi la mente ed il cuore…”

Udii il tremito nel mio stesso respiro. E le sue morbide dita sul mio viso.

“…Estel…” sussurrò di nuovo, “…Ciò che è successo a Legolas non grava solo sulle tue spalle. Suo padre ha una parte di responsabilità, per quanto egli non sia d’accordo con questa opinione. Legolas ignorava la sua vera natura. Sapeva di possedere una Luce particolare, ma Thranduil non gli aveva mai rivelato la verità…”

“…Leg...Legolas…” solo un sussurro spezzato. E nulla più riuscii a rispondere, ma volevo che continuasse. Volevo sapere.

“…Legolas è nato in circostanze tragiche. Tutti noi lo ignoravamo. Avevo sempre notato che Thranduil fosse protettivo nei confronti di suo figlio, ma non avrei mai immaginato che ne fosse addirittura ossessionato. Questo lo ha portato nei secoli a desiderare di proteggerlo da tutto e da tutti. E forse per evitare che si sentisse diverso dagli altri, gli ha anche negato la conoscenza. Legolas è un Elfo di Luce. E non lo sapeva. Non sapeva che dentro il suo cuore dimorava una stella….”

Chiusi gli occhi, sospirando, senza dire una parola.

“Dopo la morte di sua moglie, Legolas era divenuto la sua ragione di vita. E sapeva da tempo che Legolas ti amava…”

Mi feci forza, volevo rispondere ed il torpore nel quale versavo da ore iniziò a diminuire.

“…Sir…Sire Elrond…”

“Estel…” sorrise lieve, “…sta calmo…non sono in collera con te…”

Sussultai. “…dovreste esserlo invece. Ho fatto del male ad Arwen. Merito il vostro disprezzo e la vostra punizione…” mormorai tra i singhiozzi del pianto, sollevandomi sui cuscini.

Sospirò. “…E a cosa servirebbe?” mormorò piano, “Si, sono addolorato per ciò che è successo, Arwen non vuole vedere nessuno, è rimasta sconvolta. Posso sentire il suo dolore…e questo mi fa soffrire. Il mio cuore ha accettato il dolore della sua perdita nel momento stesso in cui avevo dato il mio consenso per il matrimonio…”

In quell’istante lo vidi chinarsi su di me ed abbracciarmi.

“Io ti amo come un figlio, Estel…tu sei mio figlio…” sussurrò al mio orecchio, “…So che vuoi bene ad Arwen. Mi addolora sapere che non la ami come dovresti, ma non posso cambiare le cose. E so che perfino tu ignoravi la verità fino a ieri…”

“…si…è così…” risposi in un soffio.

“Erestor mi ha raccontato tutto…” riprese, staccandosi da me per tornare a guardarmi negli occhi, stringendo la mia mano tra le sue, “…non sei un uomo egoista…la rinascita di questo Regno necessita più sacrifici di quanto avevamo previsto…”

“…io non voglio che Arwen soffra a causa mia…” risposi piano, “…io volevo solo renderla felice, e questo era stato il mio desiderio fin da quando avevo scoperto il mio amore per lei…”

“…ma non era amore, Estel…o forse lo è stato all’inizio, ma…”

Abbassai lo sguardo. “…io non ho mai conosciuto l’amore prima di lei, mio Signore. E mai nella mia vita l’avevo messo in dubbio. Quando conobbi Legolas, io non ho saputo dare un nome a tutte le sensazioni che provavo insieme a lui, poiché credevo si trattasse di semplice affetto fraterno…” conclusi.

“…lo so, Estel…i tuoi occhi erano sinceri…” sussurrò, “…e la profezia sulla vostra unione non faceva che confermarlo…”

“…sono addolorato per il male che ho causato a tutti…” risposi, prima di sentire le lacrime ritornare a scorrere copiose sul mio viso, “…ho fatto del male a Legolas, ho fatto del male ad Arwen…ho deluso tutti…”

“…shh…non dire così…” mi interruppe lui, “…certo era del tutto inaspettato, mai l’idea di te e Legolas mi aveva sfiorato la mente. E lui è stato bravissimo a celare i suoi sentimenti, così come la sua luce. Curioso come in tanti anni non si sia tradito nemmeno una volta. Nessuno di noi lo ha mai visto brillare…”

Sussultai a quelle parole. Legolas in mia presenza aveva brillato, più di una volta.

“…in verità, mio Sire...io l’ho veduto…”

Sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso. “…Davvero?”

“Si. Tanti anni fa, a Bosco Atro…e negli anni a venire in diverse occasioni. A volte brillava quando eravamo soli…anche durante la missione…”

Sorrise. “…lo immagino…”

Scossi la testa, non capendo la sua risposta “…perché?”

“Tu sai che gli Elfi di Luce brillano quando sono felici e sereni. Egli evidentemente se con gli altri era in grado di nascondere la sua luce, con te non ne era capace. Forse perché si sentiva sopraffatto dall’emozione…”

Sospirai, voltando lo sguardo alla finestra, osservando il pallido chiarore lunare.

“…non so se riuscirò ad andare avanti, non credo di farcela…” mormorai, “…mi sento schiacciato da un dolore che non avevo mai provato…”

“Invece devi farlo, Estel. Per lui, per te, per la tua gente, e per tutti coloro che hanno sempre creduto in te. Hai dei doveri, lo sai, ed è proprio a causa di questo che la tua ragione ti aveva portato a lasciarlo. Non rendere tutto vano…”

“…Io voglio trovare un modo per svegliarlo…voglio ritrovare la sua Luce…” dissi tornando a fissare il suo volto, “…cosa devo fare?”

Sospirò, quasi rassegnato. “Thranduil dice che la Stella gli aveva rivelato una profezia alla sua nascita. In un certo senso era stato avvertito…”

“…Quale profezia…?” chiesi incredulo.

“…La Stella che negli ultimi tre millenni ha dimorato nel cuore di Legolas era Vanyë, una delle Sette Stelle di Remmirath. Ci risulta infatti che a partire da quel periodo non fu più vista brillare nel cielo. Ella si era manifestata a Thranduil il giorno della sua nascita, con una profezia. Avrebbe dimorato nel cuore di suo figlio per l’eternità, ma se questo fosse divenuto arido ed infelice lo avrebbe abbandonato. Legolas può vivere solo se la Stella giace nel suo cuore. Ella gli ha concesso il dono della vita quando ormai sembrava perduta…”

Rimasi ad ascoltare a bocca aperta quelle rivelazioni. Capii quanto poco sapevo in realtà di Legolas.

“…oh, Valar…” sospirai, “…io…non ne avevo idea…”

“…Nessuno lo sapeva…” rispose, “Nei tempi antichi esistevano molti Elfi di Luce. Era però da tempo che non se ne sentiva più parlare, pensavamo non esistessero più. E Thranduil ha contribuito a questa credenza. Ha insegnato a Legolas a celare la sua Luce…”

“…ed ora come possiamo far si che la Stella ritorni? Non posso credere che non ci sia nulla che possiamo fare…” aggiunsi, stringendo i pugni dalla rabbia, “…non posso crederlo…”

“…Estel…” sussurrò piano, “…mi duole dirlo, ma credo che a questo punto non ci resta che pregare. Legolas può restare così per secoli, secondo Galadriel. Lei ha conosciuto nei tempi antichi una creatura come lui. Ha dormito per più di due millenni…”

Mi si gelò il sangue nelle vene. “Cosa??” dissi in un soffio, mentre sentii il respiro tornare rapido, “…No…no…”

“Estel…sta calmo…” rispose, prendendomi le mani tra le sue, “...non lasciarti sopraffare dal dolore…possiamo solo pregare Varda, affinché la Stella torni a lui…”

Scoppiai in lacrime, gettandomi tra le sue braccia. “….E’ colpa mia, solo colpa mia…l’ho ucciso…l’ho ucciso io…”

“…No, Estel…non dirlo…” sussurrò al mio orecchio, ma non avevo la forza di ascoltarlo. Quella verità crudele continuava ad echeggiare nella mia testa.

“…non posso continuare senza di lui…non posso andare avanti con questa consapevolezza.” dissi tra i gemiti, “…non può essere così…non può…non deve essere così…”

Sentii la sua presa farsi più salda. Mi sentivo separato da me stesso, come se il mio corpo non fosse più mio, la mia mente perduta nel baratro dell’angoscia. Chiusi gli occhi, che dolevano a causa delle lacrime. Non avevo mai pianto così in tutta la mia vita.

“…Estel…shh…non fare così…” mormorò Elrond, mentre mi carezzava i capelli, “…devi essere forte ora…devi farlo anche per lui. Non vorrebbe di certo vederti in questo stato…”

Non risposi. Rimasi stretto nel suo abbraccio in silenzio.

Si distese accanto a me, e non smise di tenermi tra le braccia. Come il più amorevole dei padri mi strinse a sé impedendomi di naufragare nel mio dolore.

Rimasi in uno stato di semi veglia per un tempo che non seppi quantificare. Ma Elrond non disse più nulla, e mi restò accanto, condividendo con me il silenzio.

 

**\- Glorfindel -**

Era notte inoltrata. Tutti gli ospiti si erano ritirati ai propri alloggi e sulla città era calato uno strano silenzio. Ciò al quale avevamo assistito nelle ultime ore ci aveva lasciato parecchio scossi ed io non ebbi la forza di ritirarmi nelle mie stanze.

Quelli dovevano essere gli ultimi mesi che avrei trascorso sulla Terra di Mezzo, prima di lasciarla per sempre, e ciò che ci apprestavamo a lasciare doveva essere un mondo nuovo nel quale speranza, forza e gioia avrebbero permesso agli Uomini di conoscere nuovamente la prosperità.

Ma del tutto inaspettato fu l’evento di quella sera.

Conoscevo Thranduil e Legolas da secoli. Ed a Bosco Atro avevo vissuto per un lungo periodo della mia vita. Nutrivo per entrambi profondo affetto, e non desideravo altro che la loro felicità.

Da tempo avevo appreso dal Re di Bosco Atro l’intenzione di partire per Valinor, e di portare con se suo figlio. Ogni giorno dalla partenza di Legolas per la Missione aveva pregato i Valar, affinché lo proteggessero da ogni pericolo.

Ed era stato esaudito, poiché in quei giorni, dopo più di un anno di lontananza aveva potuto riabbracciarlo.

Ma nessuno di noi era stato in grado di prevedere l’imminente tragedia. A volte il destino tesseva trame così fitte e intricate da essere imprevedibile.

Quando Sire Elrond ed i Signori di Lòrien avevano lasciato la camera di Legolas, ero andato da Thranduil. 

La visione del Re di Bosco Atro disteso accanto al figlio, stretto a lui in un muto e freddo abbraccio, mi aveva lasciato dentro un vuoto incolmabile. 

Avevo detto poche parole e gli ero stato vicino per qualche momento prima di lasciarlo riposare.

E tra le lacrime di dolore mi aveva svelato le sue intenzioni.  
~

“Domani partiremo, Glorfindel…lasceremo questa città per sempre…”

“…capisco…”

“Partirai per Valinor…” sussurrò piano, stringendo la mia mano, “…dunque questo è un addio…”

Sospirai, annuendo debolmente. Ma in cuor mio sentivo un angoscia inspiegabile. Non ero più sicuro di nulla. E nel mio cuore sapevo che molte erano le questioni irrisolte.

Ma Thranduil riuscii a comprendere meglio di me la natura di quell’angoscia, leggendo dentro il mio cuore.

“…Non commettere lo stesso errore di mio figlio…” riprese, carezzandomi il viso, “…non celare il tuo amore per timore o per orgoglio…”

Sorrisi debolmente a quelle parole. “ Thranduil…” mormorai piano, “…credo che lui mi detesti…”

“…Parlagli…” disse in un soffio, “…l’amore non dovrebbe mai essere celato…”

Scossi la testa leggermente, “…non lo so. A volte è in grado di spiazzarmi con la sua freddezza…non riesco a capire per quale motivo mi odi…”

“…forse non è odio…ci hai mai pensato? Non lasciare queste sponde con il cuore colmo di dubbi…lo rimpiangerai per sempre…”

Mi chinai su di lui, carezzandolo a mia volta. Rimasi a fissare Legolas per qualche istante. Era bellissimo, nonostante la sua immobilità. La corona che ancora adornava i suoi capelli riluceva ai pallidi raggi lunari che filtravano dalla finestra.

E senza aggiungere altro, posai un leggero bacio sul dorso della sua mano, congedandomi.

~

Dopo quell’incontro una consapevolezza più grande si era fatta strada dentro di me. Il mio tempo non era ancora giunto.

Non sarei partito per Valinor. Non ancora.

Completamente perso in quei pensieri mi avviai verso i grandi giardini esterni per rimanere a riposare sul prato profumato e sotto il manto di stelle notturno come sempre avevo amato fare.

Ma quando superai la grande fontana centrale una visione affascinante mi catturò, facendomi destare dai miei pensieri.

Erestor.

Era seduto sul prato fiorito, con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo. La sua pelle chiarissima riluceva sotto i pallidi raggi di Luna, ed i lunghissimi capelli corvini erano mossi dolcemente dalla leggera brezza notturna. Indossava una lunga veste color della notte, e questo mise ulteriormente in risalto il suo candido volto.

Rimasi a distanza per poterlo osservare. Non avrebbe certo esitato a cacciarmi via se mi avesse colto a spiarlo. Sorrisi. Sembrava che esistesse una certa rivalità tra di noi, anche se non ne ebbi mai conferma. Spesso capitava che ci punzecchiassimo a vicenda, io provocandolo con piccoli scherzi e lui con le sue parole sarcastiche.

Ma ero pazzo di lui. Forse perché eravamo così diversi, chi poteva dirlo?

Lo amavo.

Nella mia vita non mi ero mai davvero innamorato, sebbene avessi avuto numerosi amanti. Ma Erestor era diverso da tutti gli altri. Ero letteralmente affascinato dall’aura di mistero di cui pareva essere avvolto. Il suo sguardo di ghiaccio ed i suoi modi bruschi pareva celassero un fuoco che non aspettava altro che poter bruciare.

Rimasi a fissarlo per un pò, completamente affascinato, e sorrisi. Forse perché inconsapevole della sua bellezza e del suo fascino, egli finiva sempre con l’apparire provocante e sensuale, anche nei gesti più consueti e naturali.

Almeno, questo era ciò che vedevo io, ogni qual volta che incrociavo il suo sguardo.

Aveva deciso di rimanere al fianco di Aragorn come consigliere e di rimandare la sua partenza per Valinor. Quando venni a sapere della sua decisione, prima della partenza settimane prima a Gran Burrone, rimasi alquanto amareggiato.

Avrei voluto che salpasse insieme a me. E l'idea di non poterlo vedere per chissà quanto mi fece comprendere la verità.

Ero innamorato di lui. 

E l'avevo compreso solo alla fine.

“…hai intenzione di rimanere li ancora per molto?”

Sorrisi e sollevai lo sguardo al cielo. Aveva pronunciato quelle parole senza distogliere lo sguardo dal punto che stava fissando, e mi parve ancora più bello del solito. Il modo in cui incurvava le labbra quando parlava era semplicemente stupendo.

“…fine udito, amico mio…” dissi con tono divertito, avvicinandomi a lui, “…non ti si può sorprendere…”

Quando gli fui accanto, alzò il viso su di me e mi incatenò nel suo sguardo. “…credi davvero di potermi cogliere alla sprovvista?” chiese, con evidente tono di sfida nella voce.

“…non sarebbe un’idea malvagia, potrebbe essere divertente…” aggiunsi con un sorriso, “…e magari potrebbe anche piacerti…”

“…non essere ridicolo…” disse con il solito tono secco e leggermente infastidito, “…cosa ci fai qui?”

Mi sedetti di fronte a lui sul prato profumato dei fiori estivi, sospirando.

“…non riuscivo a riposare, è stata una giornata difficile…”

Il suo sguardo era ancora fisso nel mio finché lo abbassò sospirando, ed un velo di tristezza parve calare sul suo candido viso. “…è vero…” sussurrò.

“…Sono stato da Thranduil poco fa…” dissi, e lui tornò a guardarmi, “…soffre terribilmente…”

“…naturale…” rispose, senza cambiare espressione, “…Legolas è la sua ragione di vita…”

Annuii. “…vuole ripartire domani…” 

Sgranò gli occhi. Le belle labbra si schiusero lasciando un breve sospiro, “..cosa? perché tanta fretta?”

“…Vuole lasciare Minas Tirith al più presto e non farvi mai più ritorno…e soprattutto dice che Legolas ha bisogno di tornare nei suoi boschi, poiché non ha nulla a che fare con i Mortali. Ha già dato ordine alla sua scorta di far preparare la lettiga per il trasporto…”

“…Oh, Valar! Thranduil odia Aragorn più di quanto immaginassi…” rispose lui, con lo sguardo lievemente corrucciato, “…Estel sta malissimo…ho paura per lui….”  
“…gli hai parlato?”

“Non ancora, ma ho parlato con Sire Elrond che è rimasto con lui per un pò…”

“…Ed Arwen?” 

“…Pare che si sia chiusa nella sua camera appena dopo aver parlato con Aragorn, e non abbia lasciato entrare nemmeno suo padre…” sussurrò, con un sguardo carico di tristezza, “…è una situazione molto difficile…”

“Senza contare le voci che sono circolate tra gli invitati questa sera…” aggiunsi, “...le parole di Sire Thranduil hanno scosso gli animi…”

Annuì. “…Già…questo è un altro problema…” rispose, evidentemente preoccupato, “…anche se non hanno alcun elemento concreto per parlare male del loro Sovrano. Gli alti funzionari di Gondor sono noti per la loro inflessibilità, e la razza degli uomini, come sai è fatta di individui senza scrupoli che desiderano solo conquistare il potere. Nonostante il ritorno del Re fosse atteso da molti, ci sarà sempre qualcuno pronto ad opporsi. E non sarebbe opportuno se venissero a conoscenza dei fatti. Qualcuno potrebbe accusarlo di essere un cattivo esempio a causa del suo rapporto con Legolas…”

“E’ disgustoso il modo in cui hanno amministrato la legge sin ora…” ripresi io, indignato di fronte a quella realtà, “…del tutto ingiusto…”

“…ti riferisci alla questione del matrimonio?” domandò, senza smettere di fissarmi.

“Si…” risposi in un sussurro, “…come si può ridurre questo atto di sacra unione davanti ai Valar a fini puramente procreativi? E’ assurdo…”

Vidi Erestor sorridere tristemente. “…già, e la cosa più assurda è che questi Mortali sono convinti di poter comprendere il volere dei Valar…”

“…il matrimonio è la sacra unione di due anime che si amano…” aggiunsi deciso, “…Se avesse potuto farlo, Aragorn avrebbe scelto Legolas…ne sono certo…”

“Lo so, Glorfindel, ma ricorda che lui è il sovrano. Deve assicurare una discendenza.” rispose piano, passando le sottili e affusolate dita tra i morbidi capelli corvini, per poi sistemarli dietro l’orecchio, “Se fossero stati entrambi elfi non ci sarebbero stati ostacoli, ma Aragorn è un Mortale. Legolas non avrebbe potuto comunque dargli un figlio. Alla loro morte non vi sarebbe stato un discendente.…”

Sospirai. “Quando ti ho ascoltato raccontare tutto ciò che era accaduto tra loro, ho provato una forte angoscia nel cuore. Povero Legolas, è successo tutto così in fretta. Il dolore deve averlo travolto…”

“…si...” sussurrò, “…mi dolgo di non essere riuscito ad evitarlo…”

“Non è stata colpa tua, Erestor.” dissi, avvicinandomi di più a lui, “..non c’era altro modo, a meno che Aragorn non rinunciasse al trono, si intende..”

Rimase a fissarmi per un istante, con i suoi profondi occhi scuri e bellissimi. Si inumidì le labbra, e volse lo sguardo all’orizzonte davanti a noi. Quel gesto compiuto con estrema naturalezza ed innocenza aveva fatto aumentare il ritmo del mio cuore che, per tutto il tempo, avevo cercato di tenere a bada. Quei gesti semplici, erano terribilmente sensuali. Avrei voluto catturare quelle labbra, e saziarmi dei suoi baci.

“…Aragorn è un uomo buono, non è un egoista.”, disse lui, destandomi dalle mie fantasie, “Oltre che per il suo popolo, è stato anche per la promessa fatta ad Arwen che aveva deciso di seppellire il suo amore per Legolas nel profondo del cuore ed andare avanti.”

“Cosa credi che farà Arwen adesso?”

“...non lo so. Se decidesse di lasciarlo e partire per Valinor non potrei biasimarla, ma qui nel Regno sorgerebbero dei problemi. Senza contare che Aragorn rimarrebbe solo, ora che Legolas non può più stargli vicino…”

“…Oh, Valar…che situazione…” scossi leggermente la testa, fissando il suo viso senza remore per un tempo indefinito.

Tornò a guardarmi a sua volta, ma i suoi occhi scuri erano impenetrabili. Misteriosi e affascinanti come ogni cosa di lui.

“…quando salperai per Valinor?”

Sorrisi. Mi stupii di fronte a quella domanda, e per un attimo volli credere che la cosa gli interessasse.

“…non lo so…” mormorai semplicemente.

“…non lo sai?” domandò lui con tono interrogativo, “…credevo che avessi già stabilito la data...forse avevo capito male…”

“Non avevi capito male.” risposi sorridendo, “…in verità ho deciso solo ora di rimandare la mia partenza. Non l’ho ancora detto a nessuno…”

“…hai una ragione particolare che ti spinge a farlo?”

Sospirai, deciso a lanciargli un segnale, con la speranza che potesse coglierlo.

“…ne ho appena trovata una..” dissi deciso, senza smettere di fissare i suoi occhi color della notte.

Continuò a fissarmi, senza aggiungere altro, con il suo sguardo magnetico e nel contempo enigmatico nel quale rimasi completamente incatenato. 

Rimanemmo in silenzio, a fissarci per un tempo indefinito, con solo il rumore del vento a scandire quel silenzio. I suoi morbidi capelli neri erano mossi dolcemente, come in una danza.

D’un tratto parve destarsi, distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio. Notai un leggero rossore colorare le candide gote. 

Che avesse percepito la natura dei miei pensieri?

“…capisco…” si limitò a dire, “…buon per te, allora…”

Abbassai lo sguardo e con le dita andai a sfiorare i petali dei fiori accanto a me.

Era sempre così lui.

Nel momento stesso in cui dava l’impressione di aprirsi e riuscire a parlare con naturalezza, ecco che la ragione aveva la meglio, portandolo di nuovo a chiudersi in sé stesso. Ed era proprio in quei momenti che il mio cuore ardeva come una fiamma, desiderosa di sciogliere con la passione il ghiaccio dietro il quale nascondeva la sua vera essenza, abbattere il muro di fredda indifferenza che si era costruito intorno in tanti anni.

Lo desideravo, come mai avevo desiderato nessuno in vita mia.

Sospirai, ormai completamente perso nel contemplarlo. Mi convinsi che se non avessi parlato in quel momento non ci sarebbero state più occasioni per farlo.

“…Sei bellissimo Erestor…” sussurrai piano, completamente preda del desiderio. Forse fu a causa delle parole di Thranduil che parlai senza remore.

“…l’amore non dovrebbe mai essere celato…”

Erestor fece un mezzo sorriso, scuotendo leggermente il capo, incredulo.

“Tu non cambi mai, Glorfindel…” disse, quasi divertito, “…non riesci a farne a meno, è più forte di te…”

“…Erestor…” sussurrai piano, posando di nuovo il mio sguardo nel suo.

Smise di sorridere, quando ripetei il suo nome, continuando a sostenere il mio sguardo.

Bellissimo, da togliere il respiro.

“…cosa c’è?” disse flemmatico.

Non attesi un secondo di più, completamente ammaliato da lui. Decisi di rischiare, anche a costo di perderlo per sempre.

“Io ti amo.”

Chiusi gli occhi. L’avevo detto, ce l’avevo fatta. E subito dopo sentii come se un peso enorme avesse lasciato il mio cuore.

Ma provai un oscuro terrore all’idea di riaprirli. Temevo infatti di ritrovarmi di fronte il suo solito sguardo gelido ed indifferente e le sue parole sprezzanti.

Ma ormai avevo varcato un confine, e quindi decisi di non indugiare ulteriormente.

Posai di nuovo i miei occhi su di lui.

Era rimasto immobile, con gli occhi spalancati a fissarmi e con il respiro visibilmente accelerato. Un dolcissimo rossore aveva tinto le sue gote, ed insieme al tono vermiglio delle sue labbra dischiuse, appariva terribilmente seducente.

Persi un battito di fronte a quella visione. Sorrisi dentro di me; non mi aveva ancora urlato contro e lo considerai un buon segno. Non si mosse, non disse una parola. Continuò a fissarmi per un istante interminabile, e non seppi resistere alla tentazione di sfiorargli le dita che delicate poggiavano sul prato fiorito.

Sussultò al mio tocco, e si ritrasse. Sembrava essersi svegliato da uno stato di ipnosi, ed abbassò lo sguardo.

Chiusi gli occhi, deluso da quella reazione. Ma a quel punto desideravo approfondire.

“…Erestor…” sussurrai piano, “…tu mi odi?”

Sentii il ritmo del suo respiro accelerato. Ma nessuna risposta.

“…io non riesco a capire…” dissi piano, senza smettere di fissare il suo profilo, “…perché sei così freddo con me?”

Sollevò lo sguardo e tornò a fissare il mio viso. E tornò ad assumere la solita espressione indecifrabile, le labbra serrate.

“…dimmi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa ti prego…” ripresi, con maggiore foga, spinto da quel suo silenzio inspiegabile, “…perché non vuoi aprirmi il tuo cuore? In tanti anni ho sempre tentato di avvicinarmi a te, cercando di rompere quel maledetto strato di ghiaccio che ti sei creato intorno per nascondere te stesso, e me lo hai sempre impedito…”

Aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia alle mie parole. “…sei così arrogante da credere di potermi giudicare?” disse, alzando leggermente il tono della voce, “…smettila di parlare come se conoscessi tutto di me…”

Sospirò e fece per alzarsi ma, prima che potesse protestare, gli afferrai i polsi d’istinto e lo attirai a me, facendolo cadere tra le mie braccia.

Sentii il profumo dolce del suo respiro sul mio viso, e i bellissimi occhi scuri spalancati dallo stupore. In verità anch’io mi stupii di me stesso, ma in quell’istante ero completamente dominato dal mio istinto.

“...lasciami…” sussurrò piano sulle mie labbra. I nostri visi erano vicinissimi, il suo profumo mi inebriava.

“…non ancora…” sussurrai a mia volta, e prima che io stesso me ne rendessi conto posai le mie labbra sulle sue.

Fu come se il mondo intorno a noi non esistesse. Il mio cuore era scosso da un emozione che mai nella vita avevo provato, e compresi in quell’istante che non ero mai stato tanto innamorato.

Erestor sussultò a quel contatto, e istintivamente posai le mie dita tra i suoi capelli, tenendolo fermo, per impedirgli di allontanarsi da me, mentre con l’altro braccio gli cinsi la vita. Il morbido tocco della brezza notturna mosse i nostri capelli facendoli fondere tra loro in un abbraccio impalpabile. Sentii le sue delicate dita sul mio viso, come volermi allontanare, ed allora approfondii quel contatto baciandolo con più ardore, ma sempre e solo sfiorando le labbra, senza andare oltre. Inaspettatamente lo sentii rispondere al bacio, timidamente, ed aprii gli occhi. Il suo viso abbandonato, con gli occhi chiusi mi fece perdere la testa. Gli carezzai la schiena dolcemente, senza interrompere il contatto tra le nostre labbra, e d’improvviso lo sentii irrigidirsi.

“…lasciati andare, Erestor…ti prego…” sussurrai sulle sue labbra, di fronte a quella reazione, e lo vidi spalancare gli occhi e fissarmi sconcertato.

Non disse nulla.

Rimanemmo stretti l’uno all’altro in quell’abbraccio, i nostri volti vicini a sfiorarsi, mentre i nostri respiri parevano essere divenuti uno solo.

Ma lui non era con me.

Poiché un istante dopo lo vidi divincolarsi e rimettersi in piedi, lasciandomi solo con il mio tormento.

“…non osare farlo mai più…” esclamò, visibilmente irritato, “…non osare mai più trattarmi come uno dei tuoi amanti…”

Sussultai. Adesso tutto era chiaro. Non si fidava di me, a causa delle mie storie precedenti. “…non era mia intenzione farlo…” dissi rimettendomi in piedi e in un istante fui nuovamente davanti a lui. “…non è la lussuria che mi spinge verso di te…”

“…e pretendi che ti creda?” rispose, con un sorriso sarcastico dipinto sul viso. “…sei ridicolo…”

“Te lo giuro, Erestor…ciò che ti ho detto è vero…” dissi, ma non bastava, dovevo scuoterlo, e decisi di dire quello che pensavo davvero.

“…io ti piaccio…lo so, l’ho sentito…” aggiunsi senza smettere di guardarlo, e notai come invece sul suo volto quel sorriso sprezzante lasciò spazio ad un smorfia di pura insofferenza, “…ma sei troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo…”

“…solo nei tuoi sogni più reconditi forse…” esclamò, “…evidentemente sei ancora così tanto preso da te stesso da non riuscire a comprendere che il mondo non ruota tutto intorno a te…”

Tentai di replicare, ma non ne ebbi il tempo. Si allontanò da me rapidamente, senza aggiungere altro.

“…Aspetta, Erestor…” dissi a voce alta, “…non andartene così…”

Ma non aveva orecchie per quella preghiera.

“…Stammi lontano, Glorfindel…” rispose senza fermarsi.

E senza consentirmi di replicare, si allontanò da me, fino a scomparire tra gli alberi.

Sospirai, e ricaddi sul prato, disteso con gli occhi fissi al cielo.

Gli avevo aperto il mio cuore, gli avevo confessato i miei sentimenti e lui era fuggito via.

Mi sfiorai le labbra con la lingua, per catturare il sapore dolce lasciato da quel bacio rubato, e sorrisi.

“…non posso averlo sognato…” sussurrai a me stesso “…anche tu mi ami, Erestor…l’ho sentito…non puoi nasconderlo per sempre…”

Ed alla presenza del manto notturno tempestato di stelle mi abbandonai al conforto del riposo.

 

**\- Arwen -**

 

Nell’istante stesso in cui mi occhi si aprirono e la luce del nuovo giorno investì la camera con i suoi caldi raggi, tutto mi parve irreale.

Dov’era il caldo giaciglio dell’unione nuziale?

Dove il corpo mortale che per anni avevo bramato?

Niente di tutto questo.

Ero sola con il mio tormento.

La notte trascorsa era stata una delle più lunghe che avessi mai vissuto.. Più volte mi ero destata da un sonno pieno di immagini, agitato, tremante.

Tutto era confuso.

E quando avevo udito dei leggeri colpi alla porta e la voce sommessa di mio padre implorarmi di farlo entrare, lo avevo ignorato. Non avevo il cuore e l’animo per parlare, perduta com’ero in quel vortice di angoscia e dolore, annichilita dal tormento e dallo sconforto.

Io non dovevo essere sola. Quella doveva essere la mia notte di nozze. Invece era stata una notte di dolore e solitudine.

“…merito il tuo disprezzo, Arwen…”

Eppure nonostante l’indubbia realtà della cosa io non riuscivo a provare disprezzo per Aragorn.

Nonostante mi avesse nascosto qualcosa di così importante, io non riuscivo ad odiarlo.

Io lo amavo. Più della mia vita, al di sopra di ogni cosa esistente sulla Terra. Ed avrei continuato ad amarlo in eterno, fino a morirne.

Non poteva finire in quel modo tra noi, mi rifiutavo di immaginare la mia vita senza di lui.

Era accaduto tutto troppo in fretta, e la mia ragione si rifiutava di accettare una realtà così crudele.

Legolas aveva perso la sua luce. 

Io avevo perso la fiducia. 

Ed Aragorn avrebbe finito per perdere la ragione.

 

Mi alzai dal morbido giaciglio e decisi di respirare la fresca aria del mattino, come solevo fare a Gran Burrone nei lunghi anni della mia vita.

Quando lasciai le stanze un freddo silenzio accompagnò il mio cammino. Indossavo ancora il bianco abito nuziale, e sentivo gli occhi pesanti e stanchi dal pianto.

Uscii percorrendo il giardino con estrema lentezza. Volevo solo abbandonarmi al tepore confortante dei primi raggi di sole. Rimasi a fissare l’orizzonte dall’alto della città. Lo spettacolo offerto era di una bellezza inconsueta. Ed in quell’istante rimpiansi gli anni felici prima della guerra.

Non avrei mai creduto di poter pensare una cosa simile.

Quando c’era il pericolo della guerra, quando l’Oscuro Signore stava per annientare tutto e tutti, io ero felice poiché sicura dell’amore di Aragorn.

E di quell’amore avevo vissuto insieme alla speranza di un nostro futuro insieme.

La fresca brezza carezzava la mia pelle in un tocco quasi pungente.

D’un tratto udii qualcuno avvicinarsi.

Mi voltai lentamente e vidi alle mie spalle la bianca figura di Dama Galadriel.

“…mia Signora…” sussurrai piano, e pochi istanti dopo sentii il tocco serico delle sue dita sfiorarmi la guancia.

“…Non piangere più, Arwen Undòmiel…tu sei forte…più forte di quanto si pensi in realtà…”

Sorrisi. Ella nella mia vita mi era stata sempre accanto, e in ogni momento era stata pronta a sostenermi e consigliarmi con la sua saggezza.

“…Oh, mia Signora…” ripresi, voltandomi completamente in modo da poter guardare il suo volto, “…sono tanto amareggiata…e triste…”

“…lo so Arwen…lo comprendo…”

“…voi non l’avevate visto, nello specchio?” chiesi, con l’angoscia nel cuore, “…non avevate visto cosa sarebbe accaduto a Legolas?”

“No..” solo un flebile sussurro accompagnò il suo sguardo materno e pieno di affetto. “…Egli non era mai comparso nelle mie visioni. Questo perché aveva deciso da molto tempo di nascondere il suo amore…”

“…cosa volete dire?” chiesi in soffio, “…da quando?”

“…Abbiamo parlato con Thranduil ieri sera, ed egli oltre ad averci raccontato la vera storia di Legolas, ci ha anche raccontato del suo amore per Aragorn…”

“…E cosa avete scoperto?”

“…Legolas ama Aragorn dalla sua prima visita a Bosco Atro. In quel tempo vissero insieme un anno, e la loro amicizia sbocciò al pari dell’amore da parte di Legolas il quale sapeva di te ed Aragorn, e mai nella sua vita ha cercato di dividervi. Lo ha sempre amato in silenzio, sapendo di non poter essere ricambiato. Ed è proprio per questa ragione che lo specchio non lo ha mostrato. Lo specchio mostra molte cose, ma non tutte si verificano come ci si aspetterebbe. Se Aragorn avesse taciuto i suoi sentimenti a quest’ora sareste sposati, e Legolas avrebbe continuato la sua vita, e sarebbe tornato a Bosco Atro. Ma la consapevolezza di essere riamato da Aragorn, e di essere stato rifiutato è stato troppo per lui. Il suo cuore candido si è spezzato…”

Rimasi a fissarla immobile, silenziosa, senza mai interromperla, assorbendo dentro di me quella ineluttabile verità.

“E adesso…cosa accadrà?” mormorai, “…cosa ne sarà di noi?”

“…Dipende da te Arwen…”

Sussultai. “…da me?” risposi incredula, “…cosa volete dire?”

“…Se adesso parti per Valinor, non ci sarà alcuna speranza per Gondor. Aragorn sta malissimo, se resta solo potrebbe andare incontro alla pazzia. Il dolore che lo scuote dall’interno è assai forte, così profondo che ucciderebbe un elfo. Ma lui è un mortale, ed i mortali non muoiono di dolore. Essi perdono la ragione. Se resta solo, questo Regno non avrà più un sovrano, né un erede…”

Il mio respiro si era fatto rapido, tremante. “…è questo che avete previsto, dunque?” sussurrai, incredula, “…questo significa che…”

“…il destino di Gondor grava sulle tue spalle…” concluse lei.

“Ma Aragorn non vuole sposarmi. Lui ama Legolas, non me…” sussurrai, sentendo le lacrime salire nuovamente agli occhi, “…non mi amerebbe mai…”

“Lui ti ama Arwen, non dubitarne, e può imparare ad amarti di più con il tempo…” sussurrò prendendomi le mani tra le sue, “Ricorda che Legolas potrebbe non svegliarsi mai, può rimanere così per millenni. Aragorn può dimenticarlo, ma ha bisogno del tuo aiuto…”

Feci un sorriso amaro. “Aragorn non lo dimenticherà mai…è impossibile.” risposi rassegnata, “E’ nella sua mente e nel suo cuore da quando era solo un bambino. E’ praticamente la persona che più ha amato in tutta la vita. Sono consapevole di questo. Fa male ma è la verità, purtroppo…”

“La scelta spetta a te, Arwen…” rispose lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal mio, “…solo tu puoi decidere cosa fare della tua vita…”

Sorrise, e mi diede un bacio sulla fronte. Chiusi gli occhi per un momento, abbandonandomi a quel calore avvolgente, finché la vidi allontanarsi, tra gli alberi.

Rimasi immobile a ripensare alle sue parole.

Ed il mio pensiero corse ad Aragorn, che avevo lasciato, sconvolta poche ore prima, a struggersi nel suo tormento.

“Aragorn, cosa stai facendo ora? Sei ancora perduto nel dolore del pianto, disteso privo di ogni forza e volontà su quel giaciglio immacolato?”

Avrei voluto mettere da parte ogni pensiero, ogni verità e correre da lui. Stringerlo forte al petto e cullarlo tra le mie braccia come avevo fatto in passato. Perdermi nel suo calore e nel suo profumo.

Ripensare a questo mi riempiva il cuore di malinconia.

Quando l’amore non lo si è conosciuto non lo si può rimpiangere. Ma io ero andata troppo oltre.

Sapevo perfettamente cosa mio padre mi avrebbe detto a quel punto. Lasciare Aragorn e salpare per Valinor.

Ma come avrei mai potuto vivere una vita senza di lui? Come avrei potuto affrontare il desolante scorrere dei giorni senza averlo al mio fianco? Avevo fatto una scelta, una scelta di vita, molto tempo prima.

La mia vita per l’amore.

Ma l’amore non può controllato dalla ragione.

Legolas nonostante lo sapesse aveva deciso di rinunciare al suo amore ed andare avanti. Ed aveva incontrato quel crudele destino.

E cosa sarebbe successo a me invece, se avessi lasciato Aragorn?

Mi sarei consumata nel rimpianto, nel dolore della perdita, nell’oblio della solitudine, poiché mai più nella mia vita avrei amato nessun altro. Aragorn sarebbe rimasto l’unico custode del mio cuore, poiché a lui l’avevo donato da tempo. Non avrei potuto continuare la mia senza averlo accanto, senza potermi specchiare nei pozzi d’acqua cristallina che erano i suoi occhi, nel calore forte e umano del suo abbraccio, nella dolcezza infinita del suo sguardo.

Ed Aragorn aveva bisogno di me. Il senso di colpa ed il rimorso potevano arrivare ad annientarlo, portandolo alla pazzia. E Gondor avrebbe perso il suo Re, non avrebbe avuto una discendenza…e tutto sarebbe andato in frantumi.

Il presente ed il futuro di questa gente sarebbe terminato prima ancora di iniziare.

Il mio destino era stato compiuto da tempo.

Non avrei lasciato Gondor. Il mio posto era li.

Legolas non era in grado di stare vicino ad Aragorn. Quando la sera precedente avevo toccato il freddo mortale della sua pelle d’alabastro il mio cuore era stato pervaso da un senso di dolore e di crudele consapevolezza. Sembrava che la vita lo stesse abbandonando lentamente.

Sarebbe potuto rimanere così per secoli, ed alla fine scomparire del tutto.

E cosa sarebbe accaduto ad Aragorn? Egli aveva di certo sbagliato, ma io non volevo lasciarlo. Ed in ogni caso il loro amore non avrebbe mai potuto avere un futuro. Era troppo da accettare, non sarebbe stato mai approvato, e Legolas non avrebbe potuto dargli un erede. La sua scelta di allontanarlo non è imputabile alla crudeltà. Le parole di Thranduil erano state dure, fredde come lame, e dettate solamente dal dolore per il proprio figlio.

Aragorn era sempre stato giusto. Ed il cuore non poteva essere governato dalla ragione. E per quanto l’amara consapevolezza della verità mi avesse sconvolta non riuscivo ad odiarlo.

Il mio amore per lui era troppo forte e profondo da poter essere cancellato o dimenticato.

Così mi apprestai a fare quello che mi avrebbe segnata per sempre.

Sarei rimasta al suo fianco da quel giorno come l’amica e la compagna fedele, l’avrei aiutato nel suo compito e gli avrei ridato fiducia. Avrei riconquistato il suo cuore, e lui sarebbe tornato ad amarmi come un tempo.

E alla fine ci saremmo sposati come era stato scritto.

Come pervasa da una forza sconosciuta, le lacrime scomparvero dai miei occhi, la mente ed il cuore dolevano meno.

Decisi di andare da mio padre e parlargli.

Quando fui davanti la porta delle sue stanze non mi curai nemmeno di bussare.

“…Padre…”

Era alla finestra e quando udii il mio arrivo si voltò verso di me, con il viso triste e amareggiato.

“…Arwen…” sussurrò piano, venendomi incontro. Mi abbandonai nel suo abbraccio, affondando il viso contro il suo petto e sospirai.

“…padre mio…” mormorai, ed un calore dolce e familiare parve avvolgermi completamente.

“…Arwen…stai bene?”

Sorrisi, staccandomi un pò da lui in modo da guardarlo in volto.

“…si padre…ora sto meglio…” risposi, “…perdonate se non ho voluto parlarvi prima…”

Sospirò, con un breve sorriso “…Non devi certo scusarti, figlia mia…”

“…come sta Aragorn?” chiesi, stringendo forte le sue mani, “…lo avete visto, vero?”

Annui. “…non sta bene, Arwen. Il dolore ed il rimorso lo tormentano, è profondamente addolorato. Non posso lasciarlo solo in queste condizioni. Ho deciso che rimarrò con lui per un pò…”

“…non occorre, Padre…” risposi, “..rimarrò io al suo fianco...”

“…Arwen…no.” rispose, sgranando gli occhi, “…non devi…pensa alla tua felicità. Questo episodio dovrebbe averti portato alla conclusione che non esiste alcun motivo per cui tu debba morire qui…”

“..vi sbagliate, Padre…” sussurrai piano, “…il mio destino è già stato compiuto da tempo, nel momento stesso in cui ho donato il mio cuore ad Aragorn. Anche se adesso salpassi per Valinor non riuscirei a colmare il vuoto che sento nel cuore. Aragorn mi ha amata, lo so, l’ho sentito distintamente e non poteva essere solo un sogno. Io resterò al suo fianco, e lui tornerà ad amarmi…”

“…ma Arwen…tu…”

“…Legolas non si sveglierà.” Lo interruppi prima che potesse continuare, “So che per adesso il cuore di Aragorn è ferito dal rimorso nei suoi confronti ma io lo riconquisterò e un giorno ci sposeremo, come doveva essere...”

“…oh, Valar…” disse in un soffio, chiudendogli occhi, “…avevo sperato che quest’episodio ti avesse aperto gli occhi e convinta a salpare con noi…”

“No, Padre, il mio posto è qui. Lotterò per questo amore, ed Aragorn tornerà ad amarmi. Diventerò Regina di Gondor…è il nostro destino…”

Scosse la testa debolmente, con il viso triste, allontanandosi da me e portandosi alla finestra.

“…E’ una tua scelta. Io avevo già dato il mio consenso, anche se con dolore, ma dopo tutto quello che è accaduto ieri, un barlume di speranza aveva illuminato il mio cuore…”

Mi avvicinai a lui, ponendomi alle sue spalle e cingendogli la vita con le braccia.

“…voi volete bene ad Aragorn…” mormorai piano, “…ed io lo amo. L’amore fa soffrire, ma è l’unica ragione per la quale valga la pena di vivere…”

Lo sentii sospirare. “…E sia…” disse in un soffio, “…se questo è il tuo volere, io lo rispetterò…”

“…Vi amo, Padre mio…” sussurrai, “…vi amo…”

E dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, si voltò verso di me, stringendomi nel suo abbraccio e baciandomi la fronte con amore.

“…Possano i Valar illuminare sempre il tuo cammino, Arwen Undòmiel…”

Ed in quell’abbraccio rimanemmo stretti per un tempo che non seppi quantificare. Ma il sole stava sorgendo alto nel cielo, i suoi raggi carezzavano i nostri corpi avvinti con sempre maggior calore.

 

E di fronte a quel nuovo giorno, sancii la mia promessa d’amore eterno.

 

“Ti amerò per sempre, Aragorn. Ed al tuo fianco rimarrò fino alla fine. E’ il nostro destino, Estel…il nostro destino…”


	14. Epilogo

Epilogo - La promessa

Anno 3019 III Era - 23 Giugno (notte) , Minas Tirith.

**\- Aragorn -**

 

Nel limpido cielo notturno la Luna brillava in tutto il suo splendore illuminando con la sua candida luce i giardini che poche ore prima erano stati scenario di quella tragedia.

Se solo avessi potuto fermare quell’istante, un attimo prima che lui crollasse.

Legolas.

Se solo avessi compreso prima il prezzo della mia scelta, non avrei mai e poi mai portato avanti i miei intenti.

Il destino crudele mi aveva rivelato la realtà nell’ora più tarda, quando tutto era stato deciso. Avevo scoperto l’amore per Legolas nel momento più crudele.

Il giorno delle mie nozze con Arwen.

Avevo fatto del male ad entrambi.

Cosa mi era rimasto?

Tra le mani solo il soffio del vento del Nord, ignaro ed impassibile al suo passaggio.

Non avrei mai trovato pace finché lui non si fosse svegliato dal suo sonno senza luce, finché lo splendido candore del suo corpo non fosse tornato ad illuminare la mia vita.

Le parole di Sire Elrond poche ore prima mi avevano profondamente scosso.

Cosa avrei dovuto fare?

Avevo perduto Legolas. Avevo perduto Arwen. Avevo deluso tutti.

Non potevo esimermi dal compiere il mio dovere. Avevo un popolo da guidare sebbene la disperazione che in quel momento mi stava devastando fosse insopportabilmente atroce. Non potevo dimenticare quale fosse il mio posto.

Ma non avrei mai rinunciato a lui.

Mai e poi mai avrei accettato la sua perdita.

Legolas non era morto. L’avrei riportato in vita, il mio amore l’avrebbe riportato da me.

Fissavo il bianco marmo della balaustra immobile, finchè d’un tratto qualcosa mi destò dai quei pensieri.

E fu allora che lo vidi.

Per un attimo, i miei occhi traditi dal velo della lacrime che li riempivano, videro Legolas.

Ma non era lui, per quanto somigliasse nel volto e nel corpo.

Era suo padre.

Thranduil era in piedi poco distante da me, immobile.

Le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo ferito fisso su di me. Il suo viso era una maschera di dolore e consapevole disperazione. Non attese un istante.

“Va a dirgli addio, Aragorn. Domani lasceremo questa città per sempre.”  
Poche parole. Diretto, tagliente come il metallo gelido di una spada.

Sussultai. “…Mio Sire Thranduil…” sussurrai, “…vi scongiuro, non portatelo via da me…”

Il suo viso non mutò espressione. Una bellissima statua di ghiaccio.

“Lui non ti appartiene Aragorn. Hai avuto la tua occasione per fare la scelta giusta. Ora è troppo tardi. “

Sentii le lacrime tornare copiose.

“Vi supplico, non ancora…dobbiamo cercare una soluzione tutti insieme.” dissi, con il respiro strozzato dal pianto. Sentivo un peso così forte al petto da togliermi il fiato.

“Non c’è nulla da fare Aragorn, più nulla…” sussurrò, senza alterare minimamente l’espressione del suo volto.

“Non dite così, troveremo una soluzione. Io lo salverò…”

“Basta, Aragorn. Sei solo un miserabile mortale, cosa credi di poter fare a parte portare dolore a coloro che ti amano?”

Sussultai nell’udire quelle parole. Non riuscii a dir nulla, rimasi a guardarlo mentre riversava il suo dolore su di me. Capii quando fosse sconvolto, lo ero anch’io. Ma il modo in cui aveva rivolto quelle accuse taglienti mi gelò il sangue nelle vene.

“Un Re si misura dal suo coraggio, Aragorn…” continuò, senza distogliere il suo sguardo gelido dal mio. Il suo viso era impassibile, ma la sua voce tradiva la rabbia ed il dolore che lo attanagliavano. “…e tu hai avuto paura ad assumerti le tue responsabilità. Hai ucciso mio figlio, lo hai privato della sua Luce...”

Chiusi gli occhi. Strinsi i pugni di fronte a quell’amara verità.

“…No…” risposi sommessamente, sentendo le lacrime brucianti ed impietose bagnarmi il viso senza tregua. “…io non volevo fargli del male! Volevo solo fare la cosa giusta, e darei qualsiasi cosa per poter rimediare. Tornare indietro e fermare quest’assurda pazzia.” Ripresi fiato, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso. “Io amo Legolas. Morirei per lui. E deve esserci un modo per svegliarlo!”

Thranduil sospirò.

“Se esistesse e ne fossi a conoscenza ci avrei pensato io. Ma ciò che dici è impossibile. Non c’è rimedio alla tue azioni. E voglio che ogni giorno della tua vita tu conviva con questa consapevolezza. La colpa grava sulle tue spalle, Elessar, la perdita della sua Luce è avvenuta a causa tua!”

“Vi prego…” sussurrai tra i singhiozzi del pianto, “…vi prego..”. Volevo che smettesse, la consapevolezza di quella inevitabile realtà non mi dava tregua. Il cuore batteva così forte da farmi male.

“Non voglio rivederti mai più, Aragorn. Ti concedo di andare a dargli l’ultimo saluto, prima della nostra partenza. Ma dopo stanotte, mai più dovrai avvicinarti a lui. Devi stargli lontano. Non osare mettere mai più piede a Bosco Atro. Mai più.”

“No! Non impeditemi di vederlo, vi supplico…” risposi avvicinandomi a lui piano, “Non fatelo, vi prego…”

“Taci!” disse fermo, “Negli ultimi anni gli hai procurato solo sofferenza e dolore. Perché? Perché hai fatto del male a mio figlio? La creatura più pura di questa Terra non può meritare un simile destino. Ha perduto la vita stessa per averti amato!”

“Io amo Legolas!” risposi con decisione, “L’ho sempre amato! Non potete parlare così di ciò che ci ha unito!”

“E cosa vi ha unito, Aragorn? Cosa?!” rispose con un ghigno dipinto sul viso, “Lui ha dato tutto per te, ti è sempre stato vicino, ti ha seguito ovunque, ti ha amato incondizionatamente. Ha disobbedito al mio volere pur di seguire il suo cuore!”

“Cosa volete dire?” risposi, non avendo compreso il senso di quelle parole.

“Io sono sempre stato contrario al vostro rapporto. Ritenevo assurdo ed inaccettabile che fosse innamorato di te, quando in tanti secoli splendide creature lo avevano amato da lontano, e sarebbero morti anche solo per ricevere una suo sorriso. Ma io lo amavo più di tutti. E rispettai il suo volere nonostante la follia della cosa. Speravo che con gli anni riuscisse a dimenticarti, ma non è mai successo…”

Rimasi a bocca aperta, il respiro accelerato. “oh Valar…” sussurrai piano, chiudendo gli occhi.

Fece un passo verso di me, e con la mano mi serrò la mascella, come in una morsa metallica. Spalancai gli occhi fissandoli nei suoi. Sembrava che fiamme azzurre bruciassero nelle sue iridi. Avvicinò il suo viso al mio “E tu cosa hai fatto per lui?” soffiò piano sulle mie labbra, “…lo hai consumato, lo hai abbandonato! Non è mai stato vero amore il tuo! Dovrei ucciderti adesso, con le mie mani, ma la tua miserabile vita non è sufficiente a ripagare la sua perdita. Nulla che esiste su questa terra può ridarmi ciò che ho perso. E la morte per te sarebbe un favore troppo grande. Devi convivere con la consapevolezza di averlo ucciso, ogni giorno della tua vita, fino alla fine!”

Sentivo il suo respiro mescolarsi al mio. Era così vicino, e la sua mano sul mio viso iniziava a farmi male. Le sue lunghe dita erano come lingue di fuoco incandescenti. Mi sentii privo di forze, come se le stesse risucchiando lentamente dal mio corpo. Ma in quel momento riuscivo solo a pensare a quanto il suo profumo fosse uguale a quello di Legolas. E non proferii parola. Mi tornarono in mente i pensieri del giorno prima. Io stesso dubitai di essere all’altezza di un simile sentimento d’amore.

D’un tratto, come se mi fossi destato da un sogno ripresi controllo di me stesso. Mi divincolai dalla sua presa ma non mi allontanai. Continuai a fissarlo negli occhi, e risposi senza remore.

“Io ho sbagliato, ho commesso un gravissimo errore. Merito di soffrire per questo, e pagherò il fio per le mie azioni. Riconosco questa mia colpa. Ma non vi permetto di mettere in dubbio il mio amore per lui! L’amore ci ha unito, Thranduil. Io lo amo, l’ho sempre amato e per sempre lo amerò.”

“Ora basta!” disse con tono seccato, “Va a dirgli addio adesso, Aragorn e rispetta il mio volere.” concluse.

“Ma io…” sussurrai, senza riuscire a finire la frase.

“Non una parola di più! Ti concedo tempo fino a che il sole diverrà alto nel cielo.” disse perentorio, “va ora, non perdere altro tempo.”

E senza permettermi di replicare si allontanò nei giardini del palazzo.

Non indugiai un minuto di più. Corsi verso la camera di Legolas.

Quando mi ritrovai di nuovo accanto al suo corpo, il freddo gelido che lo intrappolava inesorabilmente catturò il mo cuore. Come colpito, frustato, ferito sanguinava lacrime di ghiaccio. Sangue che raggelava nel suo scorrere. Un senso di morte e privazione, di vuoto incolmabile invase la mia anima.

Legolas.

Quanto male ti ho fatto.

Quanto dolore hai sofferto in questi anni, angoscia, solitudine, a causa mia.

La consapevolezza di non essere amato da me.

L’idea di essere nulla più che un amico per me.

Ed io, troppo cieco per accorgermi di averti amato dal primo istante in cui i miei occhi si posarono su di te.

Perché ho avuto paura?

Perché non l’ho compreso?

Sono andato avanti con una promessa fatto in un tempo lontano.

Troppo lontano.

Una promessa fatta da chi ancora non conosceva neppure se stesso, che vagava solitario nelle terre sconosciute.

Una promessa fatta a colei che avevo visto fuggevole come la brezza dell’alba in un giorno lontano nei Boschi di Lòrien.

Ho fatto del male a lei.

Ho fatto del male a te.

Merito quella stessa sofferenza dieci, cento, mille volte più spietata su di me.

Con le mie paure ho decretato la morte di colui che più di tutti nella mia vita ho amato. E con la menzogna ho spezzato il cuore della più splendente dama elfica che avesse calcato queste terre.  
Miserabile, maledetto me.

Provavo per me stesso solo disprezzo, delusione.

Provavo odio.

Mi avvicinai al candido giaciglio.

Legolas non era mutato.

Disteso, immobile e freddo come una candida e splendente statua.

Imperturbabile.

Non ricordavo quali parole continuavano a ripetersi nella mia mente, quali accuse agghiaccianti. Sentivo il più grande e desolante vuoto nel mio cuore.

Cuore che per sempre avrebbe sanguinato lacrime di dolore.

Mi stesi accanto a lui, delicatamente, posando il viso sul morbido guanciale a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, e posando la mia mano sulle sue, poco prima adagiate morbide sul petto.

Ghiaccio.

Tremai. Sembrava che la vita lo avesse abbandonato. E questa idea per un breve ma atroce istante mi colse, subito dopo smentita dalla vista del breve e flebile respiro che regolare faceva alzare ed abbassare il suo petto.

“Legolas…” sussurrai piano, senza smettere di carezzare la gelida seta della sua pelle. “Amore, ti prego…svegliati, torna da me…”

Silenzio.

Lui non era li. Non era un sonno qualunque. Lui non era li per ascoltarmi, lui non era li come lo era stato nelle lontane notti della guerra, stretto al mio corpo tremante, dolce nel calore di un abbraccio, splendido come la luce del suo sorriso.

Mi strinsi di più a lui, posando la mia guancia sulla sua e carezzando il viso d’alabastro.

Piansi.

Come mai avevo fatto nella mia vita.

Mi addormentai. Sentivo dentro di me una stanchezza senza pari. Nessuna battaglia, nessuna guerra mi aveva mai stancato cosi. Sembrava che ogni volontà, ogni forza avesse pian piano lasciato posto dentro di me solo all’angoscia agghiacciante del silenzio e al dolore della sua perdita.

Calore.

Quando aprii gli occhi capii che quel lieve tepore era solo il candido e fiducioso raggio di sole che regolare ogni giorno illuminava la terra. Nulla poteva scaldare il freddo di quel luogo. Nulla poteva scaldare il gelo del nostro abbraccio.

Lui non era li per accoglierlo.

Sollevai il viso e tornai a guardarlo. I capelli sciolti e morbidi incorniciavano il suo splendido e bellissimo viso, che dolce era rivolto verso il mio, stretto dalla mia carezza la notte prima. Le sue labbra non erano più cremisi come le ricordavo, il suo profumo non più come i fiori che sbocciavano in primavera. Profumava di inverno, come un albero coperto da troppa neve.

Sospirai. Gli occhi bruciavano, la testa doleva.

Era giorno ormai. Di lì a poco Thranduil avrebbe varcato quella soglia per portarlo via da me e condurlo alla sua dimora.

La sua casa.

Mi sollevai, ponendomi seduto accanto a lui e adagiandolo di nuovo come prima. Presi le sue mani tra le mie ed in quel momento feci quella promessa che sarebbe divenuta per me l’unica ragione di vita nel tempo a venire.

“Legolas, so che non puoi sentirmi, so che non sei qui con me. Ma alla tua presenza e di fronte ai Valar, io giuro che ti riporterò in vita, Legolas, io ti riporterò da me. Ti salverò, farò qualunque cosa per riportarti indietro, lotterò, combatterò e morirò se sarà necessario, non mi tirerò mai indietro, dovesse volerci tutta la vita. Finché rimarrà in me un solo barlume di vita, finchè continuerò a respirare, non smetterò di cercarti, mio unico amore.

Mia vita, mia speranza. Ti amo Legolas.”

Suggellai con un bacio quella promessa.

E così, forte di quel giuramento, lasciai quella camera per andare incontro al mio destino.

 

FINE.....  
.....?


End file.
